Testing Emotions
by RedOpticsDA
Summary: Nanamagari City, Japan. The Brave Police head quarters has decided to dispatch a new group to the team. With large threats gone, the Brave Police still have to deal withe normal everyday criminals. But what they don't know can hurt them, not just physically, but emotionally too. What is Commissioner Saejima hiding from the Brave Police that even the projects don't know?
1. Montone

**From my Wattpad (RedOpticsDA DUH), just cuz people don't like it there, or don't even know wtf it is xD It's just like FanFiction, but I want it to be enjoyable here too :3**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Nanamagari was extremely busy today. The streets were flooded with cars and the sidewalks with people. Deckerd wondered how he would make it in time to HQ. Hoping he wouldn't have to call in late, he turned on his sirens and surprisingly, cars moved out of his way. Driving faster and faster, he could see the huge building in which his team was. Even Yuuta was there, and there was no way he was letting his boss down.

Driving up, he changed into his robot form and walked in the garage like entrance that had the repair ward behind it. Stepping through, he saw everyone there already there.

"What took ya?" Gunmax was leaning against an empty stall and looked at him.

"Have you seen the roads?" Deckerd replied.

"Touché." Gunmax looked back forward.

"What's everyone looking at?" Deckerd asked stepping further in. Following their gazes, he saw what they were amazed at. There, taking up a newly built slot beside Deckerd's, was a slender figure. Obviously being a female, Deckerd scanned over her features. She had a same similar build, strong yet agile, but she was more slender. A cockpit sat right smack in the middle of her chest, and two wings were raised outward from the middle of her back. Her feet seemed to have high heels for jet thrusters and what looked like cannons with hooks at the end that were locked in place. A police looking hat redted on top of her head and what looked like pink hair covered her right eye, and was neatly tied at the back of her head. He was surprised at how long her hair was, it was as long as her calves! Her hands were slimmer and her face was more elegant with a smaller chin and finer lips. Her colours amazed him too, she was a baby blue and orange hue with sky blue eyes. God he wondered how they would twinkle when brightly lit.

"Ah, good you're all here." Saejima walked out of a doorway and walked up to them.

"Commissioner, we were never told about a 9th..." McCrane looked down to the black haired man.

"Yes, we were keeping it a secret until now." Saejima said, looking at the female. "This, is Sukurian. Suki for short." He introduced.

"The first of eight more females." Mr. Todou walked in not long after.

"E-eigth?!" Drillboy exclaimed.

"Yep. You can expect more surprises in the future. Anyways, Sukurian has more features than all of you that intend to upgrade you with." Todou continued.

"Like what?" Shadowmaru asked.

"You'll have to figure that out yourselves." It seemed as if Todou was embarrassed slightly from the question, and that left Deckerd quite confused.

"Anyways, she's already finished, but there was a flaw with her A.I..." Saejima signaled a worker to turn her systems on.

"Awaiting command." The female voice with no emotion rang through the ward.

The robots stepped back in surprise and shock.

"Sh-She doesn't have emotions...?" Deckerd looked down to Saejima.

"Considering the fact that we cannot copy from your brains anymore, we have decided to start fresh. Like how Deckerd got his heart."

"So, someone has to be her friend?" Yuuta asked and the older man nodded.

"And since they already have emotions, they can interact with her to make her more 'human'." Todou explained, turning to a worker.

"Any volunteers?" Saejima turned to the team.

Yuuta didn't want to go through what happened with Deckerd all over again. But Decker was pretty sure he wanted to, to see how Yuuta felt.

"I'll do it." He stepped forward, and everyone looked at him like he just killed someone.

"Deckerd..." Yuuta said.

"I wanted to experience what Yuuta felt when he gave me a heart. Something I've always been wanting to do." The blue robot explained.

"Then it's settled, come back in an hour." Commissioner ordered, and with that, they all left.

"The project is a go. The council will not be happy once you tell them what we did behind their backs." Todou said worriedly.

"Indeed. But if they agreed about the rest of the team having emotions, no doubt they'll agree with this." Saejima turned to his co-worker and followed him out the room.

Deckerd was back a little early from Yuuta's place and decided to go see if Sukurian would be let out of the ward.

"Deckerd? It's early, why are you here?" The Commissioner walked in.

"I have nothing else to do at the moment, no paperwork or cases left, so I decided to come see if I could tour her around."

"Eager I see?" Saejima said hiding his amusement of Deckerd's face.

"Sukurian, awake." And with those words, her blue eyes lit up with life.

"Make sure she does not get damaged, Deckerd." Saejima warned.

Deckerd nodded and looked back at the female robot. She was a head shorter than him with smaller shoulders and thinner legs. "Sukurian...?" He warily said her name and her head slowly turned to him.

"I am Sukurian." She said in a monotone like voice.

"Follow me." Deckerd ordered.

"Acknowledged." Gears and pistons hissed as she was released from the stall and followed the metal man.

_This is gonna be hard... _Deckerd thought. He forgot something and remembered to do it quickly. "Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Deckerd."

"De-ck-er-d... Dec-kerd... Deckerd..." Suki had to try to pronounce his name, and finally got it right.

"You got it." Deckerd swore he saw her eyes light up a little at how he praised her.

_Nah, don't go overboard with your feelings... _He shook his head.

As they approached the door to the Deckerd Room, he wondered how the others would react. But then he remembered about the new plans they had for the building.

"Suki," He said, seeing her head turn towards him, "Welcome to the Decker Room." The door swished open to reveal a metal and shining room with several large tables, and a miniature size one too. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was there. With heads shooting up as Deckerd and the new comer walked in, they tried not to stare... it didn't work.

"Hello little lady." Gunmax walked up, he was the same height as Deckerd, so she had to look up at him. "Name's Gunmax."

"G-un-max..." She once again tried to pronounce. He held out a hand for a handshake, but she just looked at it, and he pulled away, knowing she didn't know.

"Eh heh... Nevermind." Gunmax rubbed the back of his neck and went back to polishing his gun, for the tenth time.

"I'm only to give her a tour, intros later." Deckerd explained before anyone else got up.

He led Suki out of the room and she obediently followed and listened to whatever he said. In a sense, he felt her A.I. spark once in a while.

"Deckerd! I was looking all over for you." Yuuta came out from behind a corner, but stumbled back when he saw Suki. "Sukurian?"

Suki looked down at Yuuta a bit suddenly, causing him to flinch. She scanned his small figure and accessed his information that the HQ had.

"Y-u-u-t-a T-o-m-o-n-a-g-a..." She said in a surprisingly gentle voice. Was her A.I. starting to give in to a heart?

"Struggling like I did?" Yuuta asked Deckerd.

"A little bit." Deckerd looked down at Suki with pity, "Sukurian, this is Yuuta. Our boss." He re-introduced.

"Hi..." Yuuta said shyly. "Well I guess it wouldn't do any harm of you stayed as long as you needed to with her." The boy said, missing the happy glint in Deckerd's eyes.

"Thanks, boss."

And with that, Yuuta headed inside and Deckerd with Suki farther outside. "Hey, have you ever felt happy before?"

_Stupid question..._ He face palmed.

"What is... happy?" She asked, looking at him.

"Nevermind, how about..." He remembered what emotion Yuuta explained to him before he got his heart. "...lonely...?"

"Explain."

"Lonely, uh," His eyes widened, it was actually hard to explain, but he had to try, "when you have no one to talk to.. and uh, feel sad?"

"Sad?"

"Yeah, sad, when you want to cry, and be happy again."

Suki stood there, with a blank look, like it ever changed, on her face, trying to process what he explained.

"I'll... feel sad... when you are gone... S-sad... l-onely... loooonnnnellllyyyy..." And with that, her systems shut down, and she fell to the floor with a thud so loud it shook the Earth.

"Suki!" Deckerd burst out, kneeling down beside her. Was this what had happened when Yuuta told him about loneliness? The memory was fuzzy and hard to bring back up.

_Did it work? Please... it had to!_

"Yuuta, get the Commissioner and Mr. Todou!" Deckerd called Yuuta with a bit of panic in his voice.

"What happened?!" Yuuta frantically called back.

"Suki just shut down!"

"They're on their way they said, take her to the repair ward!" Yuuta ordered. And doing as his boss said, he picked her up and rushed into the building.

Everything was happening so fast, he was actually panicking more than he should have. He was her first friend made, of course he should care. Maybe he cared a little to much. To much couldn't be bad... could it?

Placing the slender body down in her original stall, and Mr. Todou rushed in, followed by Saejima.

"Explain what happened, Deckerd." Saejima-san asked.

"I wad explaining an emotion to her when she just... shut down." He shrugged, stress filling his shoulders.

"You must've hit her nerve center, must've been an emotion you felt many times." Todou explained, searching her memory banks and reviewing the one in which she shut down. The engineer worked hard to keep these bots from acting up on them, but Suki was a whole 'nother story.

"You must've said some stuff that hit her really hard in the circuitry, there is no way that she's going to respond to the rebooting system, I don't know if you succeeded in giving her a heart or not, but looks like she's going to have to wake up on her own." Todou explained.

"Let us hope you did succeed." Saejima murmured.

Deckerd looked at the newcomer, at how her eyes were dark with no life at all. It wad the exact same words that he explained to her to, maybe it worked... but he didn't let his hopes go to waste.

_Wake up soon... Sukurian._

* * *

**It's only short because my phone is a piece of shit and it deleted almost everything. Same with some other chapters. Damnit.**


	2. Twinkle

**Must I put a note? xD Please fav/review the story w**

**Plus, I really only work on my chapters at night because that's really the only time I have free to myself. (It's chaos at my house.)**

* * *

'What happened... where am I...? Where's Deckerd!?' Suki thought frantically in her sleep. She could've sworn she was last talking to Deckerd...

'Wake the hell up already!' With a gasp, her eyes flashed on and she shot out of the stall, stumbling and falling to the floor. She groaned, struggling to get up and suddenly felt a force lift her to her feet.

"You okay?" She recognized the voice and looked up to see Deckerd.

"I'm fine, just... it all happened to fast..." Suki stood straight. Deckerd noticed her change in voice and expression. He finally got to see the twinkle in her eyes that he was waiting for. Fixing her bangs, Sukurian looked around.

"What happened..." She asked, looked at the humans then back at Deckerd.

"You shut down your systems while I was explaining lonely to you." He said as if he had said it a hundred times already.

"Oh.. well then... I'm okay now I guess..." She smiled up at him with a chuckle.

"How are you feeling, Sukurian?" She looked down to Saejima.

"Oh, I feel fine Commissioner."

"Hm.." The man nodded his head and turned to Todou.

"Come on, Suki, lets go introduce you to the others now." Deckerd escorted her out of the ward, trying to remember it's location.

"Seems like she did get a heart that way. Now we can build the other seven." Todou said a bit excitedly.

"The Animalian team still need to be shipped, it'll be another couple of days before they leave port. And that's half way around the world." Saejima explained.

"Then Deckerd has plenty of time." Todou said.

Talking could be heard from the Deckerd Room as Suki had worked up a conversation with everyone. She had to say, they were kind police men. Laughter and cheerful words rang through her audio receivers.

"You ain't half bad girl." Power Joe punched her playfully on the shoulder. They all stood in a circle, just having the time of their lives. Yuuta was sitting on Deckerd's shoulder who was standing beside Sukurian. Still not knowing why he was so protective over her.

"I think its about time for Yuuta to get some sleep." McCrane watched as Yuuta stifled a yawn.

"W-what...?" He said as his mouth gaped open to reveal it.

They all chuckled and Deckerd set his life-long friend in his desk.

Suki heard ringing and searched for her police badge, that she didn't even know she had.

Finally finding it, she flipped it open, "Sukurian, return to the repair ward." Saejima's voice came through and she huffed.

"Yes Commissioner..."

"Where's the fire?" Dumpson asked, sitting back down on his chair.

"Just a check up... I hope." She turned on a heel and walked out the door, ponytail flowing out behind her.

"She's a wonder." Duke said, looking back at his papers.

Meanwhile, Suki stood back in her stall and let the workers connect a few wires to her head.

"What do you need to check?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Just how well your new systems are functioning. Not every of the Brave Police team worked right off the bat like that." Todou focused on the panels.

"Oh." Suki took a deep breath and cleared her mind, letting Todou look into it. Her A.I. sparked slightly as she felt the comupter enter her new conscious.

Thinking about nothing at all, the job seemed to get done quickly.

"Any flaws?" Saejima asked his old friend.

"Her A.I. is one of the finest A.I.s ever built. She's still immature, she'll learn more from the others." Todou explained.

"She'll stay here for the night to recharge her systems." Saejima ordered, and Todou nodded.

"Suki, you can start to recharge now if you wish." Todou looked up, and Suki gave him a thumbs up, letting her eyes dim.

During her slumber, she woke up in a different place. Possibly her sub-conscious. It was black with multi-coloured circuit designs floating around her. Her pink hair flowed in a non-existent breeze. She held her hands up to her chest and looked around, as if scared. Hovering in the air without her jet boosters was starting to freak her out a little.

_I-is this my mind?_ She apparently thought. Her own voice echoed through the void, making her turn a bit frantically.

_Oh... I wonder what time it is... I heard that dreams could feel like a minute long but it turns out to be hours in life... _She groaned, hearing her voice echo again.

_Maybe ___I have an internal clock? __She practically asked her own mind, and the time popped up in a large font.

**8:26 AM**

_Already?! That wasn't even a minute! Might as well wake up. _Shutting off her mindful eyes, her reality eyes sparkled alive once again.

Seeing how bright it was, she yawned, being mindful of the wires connected to her. They suddenly hissed, falling off and making her jump with a yelp.

"Good morning, Sukurian." Yuuta called up, Suki looked down, slightly dumbfounded as her eyes adjusted.

"Sleeping on your feet really puts on the stress... anyways, mornin' Boss."

"Saejima wanted me to show you my place, so I cam early." Yuuta said with a cheerful tone.

"Sure, I don't have any assignments... yet." She pouted, having the thought about work.

"Come on then!" Yuuta signaled her to follow with a wave of his arm.

Running outside, Suki saw Deckerd was there in his car firm that Yuuta quickly got into. "You can turn into a vehicle right?"

"Of course, would they build me without one?" Suki chuckled and changed into a Sukhoi jet, already hovering.

Yuuta looked at her in awe, and Deckerd did as well.

"What are we waiting for then?" Suki flew circles around them.

Deckerd laughed, starting to drive towards the Boss's home. Enjoying the gradual flight, Suki took the time to process a map in her head, remembering all the streets and where Yuuta's house was.

"Why are you showing me nearly everything?" Suki asked, changing and landing on her feet.

"You're supposed to lead the others once their built, or at least when Deckerd isn't there." Yuuta explained.

"Oh.. well I'm not good leader material." Suki protested.

"I'd beg to differ." Deckerd said unexpectedly.

"Oh really?" The shorter female crossed her arms with a smirk.

"You have leadership skills." He replied.

"You've only know me for a day." She said.

"Eh heh... anyways, this is Yuuta's place, also where I stay the night." The blue bot explained, gesturing to the garage.

"Poor you has to rest in such a small space." Suki joked.

"It's fine. I heard there were plans to build sixteen rooms, eight for the men and eight for the women." Deckerd chuckled.

"Th-there are going to be more female Brave Police?" Suki asked, dumbfounded.

Deckerd held his laugh at how wide her eyes were.

"You can come here whenever you feel like it, Sukurian." Yuuta said joyfully.

"Ya hear that Deckerd? You won't be the only bot here either." Suki said cheerfully. Deckerd blushed but it faded fast, not knowing what just happened.

"But with the new plans, I guess you can come whenever you like too Deckerd!" Yuuta thought.

"Which will probably be rarely ever. I do like it here." The blue bot stated.

Suki all of a sudden yawned, "It would be nice if they were already built..." She chuckled.

"That reminds me, you haven't had your morning fuel yet. Come, there's some in the back." Deckerd motioned to follow him, Yuuta went inside his house for a bit. "Here, have some of this, it's really good." Deckerd handed a canister of gasoline to Suki. She opened a small hatch located on her pelvis and started to pour in the fuel. "Heh, try it this way." The male bot took a different can and drank it with his mouth.

"Okay..." Suki closed the hatch and brought the canister up to her own mouth. She hesitated and began sipping it, soon gulping it down with ease. "It is good." She said, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Glad you like it." Deckerd smiled back. Clearing his throat he took the empty can from her hand and set it down for her.

"Thanks." The female said.

"No problem."

"Hey! Sukurian!" Yuuta called from his back door step, waving for their attention.

"Boss?" Suki turned and kneeled down.

"I'd like you to meet my sisters, Azuki and Kurumi." The young boy gestured to two older young ladies.

"Nice to meet you." Azuki smiled.

"It's good to know that there's a girl in the ranks now!" Kurumi said, getting a nudge from Azuki. "Eh heh, not that there's anything wrong with Deckerd and the gang..." She finished awkwardly. Causing Suki to giggle.

**Meanwhile**

"I will not stand for this!" Azuma slammed his fist on a few papers on his side of the council table.

"Please Azuma, let me explain." Saejima gave him a stern look, but it didn't work. The counselors discussed the new project between themselves.

"You told us all that you would stop at Duke, now you went off and built another robot! A GIRL this time too! Who knows what will happen now?! I suppose you're going to make a Brave for all the other ones!"

"That's the point of this project Azuma!" Saejima silenced him, "We are testing if their emotions go farther beyond what we've seen. By creating these females, we are further discovering more emotions, and opening more doors for future technology!" He explained.

"But what will happen when this project has been completed?" A member of the council asked.

"We simply cannot destroy them, but if their emotions are strong too, we cannot station them far away either. So, what I am thinking, is that we can station them on the other side of Japan once complete."

"That could work." Another member said.

"What do you think, Azuma? Soon they will out of your face. Does that satisfy you?" Saejima said all knowingly. Azuma inly huffed.

"Then it's settled. The final decision of how far they are placed will be according to their emotions." Saejima closed off.'Heaven only knows their emotions, let us hope they are strong.' He thought as he left the council room. "Chiyoko must learn fast, and Sukurian should know soon... or else the project is at stake." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**It's literally until this point that I realize that I have a million spelling mistakes... stupid phone.**


	3. Blueprints

**Woooo I actually PLAN on making this story last for AT LEAST 50 or 60 chapters. :D**

* * *

An hour had passed by the time Suki, Deckerd and Yuuta returned from headquarters.

"Um, that couch wasn't there before... was it?" Suki pointed to a large cushiony sofa on the left side of the room.

"We just brought it in." Dumpson said, turning in his chair.

"We kinda figured, since you don't have a desk yet, that you'd want to be comfy." Power Joe shrugged.

"Why the sudden niceness?" She asked.

"Well you're new aren't you?" Duke pointed out.

"A'right." Suki walked over to it and plopped down, tired from last night. Everyone returned to their work, but Suki had nothing to do, so she just looked around the room.

Leaning back, she heard Power Joe watching some drama show while everyone else minded their own business. Huffing, she put her arms behind her head, "What to do..."

"Sukurian." The Commissioner called.

Suki looked up.

"We need you in the ward." Saejima said, then walked away.

"What now...?" She groaned, getting up. Exiting the room, she sighed, hopefully they'll let her have a case soon.

Entering the repair ward, she noticed another, newly built, stall that was empty.

"Another stall?" Suki asked herself.

"Sukurian, it's time you met your new partner, or hypothetically speaking of course." Saejima pulled out a blueprint of another bot. The body resembled the same female shape, but her arms were rounder and so was her helmet. She had shades much like Gunmax's but not a biking helmet. Wings spread out from her back like a butterflies, resembling Suki's. Her own wings perked up happily.

"I won't be the only girl anymore! I can't wait!" She cheered.

"We haven't started constructing her yet, but she will be dispatched soon."

"I gotta go tell the others." Suki turned but Saejima cleared his throat.

"Let them be surprised." He said. 'They're more attractive when unspoken of... or so I've heard.'

"Okay." Suki nodded, barely hanging on with keeping her joy hidden. Returning to the Decker Room, she slumped back on the couch, trying to look as convincingly bored. Lying her head on the arm of the sofa, she watched everyone. Seeing at how they focused amazingly well, including Yuuta, she wondered how she would change things for them.

Maybe they'd be a distraction. The world has a lot of mysteries, in that case, Suki wanted to see what their lives were like back before she was thought up. Was it the same? The rings on the sides on her head jingled against her helmet as she sat straight again.

"Sukurian, if you have nothing to do, you can go out to do some rounds." Yuuta looked at her from across the room.

"Didn't the Commissioner say that she was to be with us until she can fully be deployed?" Duke reminded.

"Oh yeah." The human looked down, but looked back up again with a smile on his face, snapping his fingers once, "He didn't say who though! And where!"

Suki perked up at the thought.

"But... then again, Drill Boy already did his rounds for the afternoon... and Shadowmaru did his earlier..." Yuuta thought. "I'll go then!" Everyone in the room looked up at him.

"It's almost your lunchtime though, Yuuta." Deckerd protested, eyeing the paper bag on his desk.

Yuuta gripped stomach as it growled, hearing Deckerd say the word 'lunch'. "After lunch then."

The pink haired robot put her head forcefully back on her fist, disappointment filling her face. She started to fiddle with her badge, opening and closing it, seeing what small features she's missed. Putting it back in her holding slot, she took out her gun. Twirling it in her hand, and being mindful of the trigger and that it was loaded and live. She hadn't noticed a pair of eyes watching her in the background.

Deckerd shouldn't have said anything about lunch, but he was still worrying for his safety ever since the Big Mother attack and the Hyjuss incident.

But he kinda regretted it when he saw Suki's emotion.

Suki started drawing imaginary lines on the arm of the couch, seeing it in her mind of course. To her, there a was a masterpiece, but obviously no one saw it.

_She must like to draw, I'll be sure to look into that for the Commissioner. _Deckerd thought, looking back at his reports.

The girl sank farther into the couch, still hearing Power Joe's show. Crossing her legs, she put her head on her fist, staring into space. So far being part of the Brave Police wasn't so thrilling.

But being bored was the least of her problems. She had to think about how she can introduce the newer bot to them.

_Should ___I surprise them when they return, or just walk in and introduce her...? Only a day old and my head already hurts...__She groaned mentally.

She then thought about the blueprints. How was she going to act? Hopefully the newcomer won't be like Drill Boy. Looking over at the childish bot, he saw Power Joe pulling on the corners of his mouth. All that was heard was growling and whimpering from them. Mentally rolling her eyes, she looked down to her lap.

"Suki, I'm finished, let's go!" Yuuta stood up and ran out the door.

"Okay." She said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Sukurian," Deckerd spoke up, making her stop be fore the doorway and looking towards him, "Make sure Yuuta doesn't get hurt."

"Promise." She said with a thumbs up then sprinted out the door.

Meeting the small human outside, and changed and opened her cockpit. It felt funny having someone sit inside her, but she knew that she will have to in the future.

"Okay, let's go!" Yuuta had excitement in his voice.

Slowly lifting into the sky, Suki thrusted forward, feeling Yuuta get pushed back with a yelp, "Eh heh, sorry Boss." She chuckled nervously.

Flying through the midday light sky, the city seemed so distant at their altitude.

"Being that I'm still very immature, I don't think I'll remember the way back..." Suki had an anime sweat drop form.

"Don't worry, I patrol this city everyday, I can direct you back if you ever get lost." He sad kindly.

_Thanks Boss._ Suki smiled in her vehicle form, not visible of course.

Getting to the edge of the city and towards the beach, Suki could see humans bustling about, they probably worked harder than the bots.

Sukurian listened to Yuuta babble on about the team's past experiences, like how Dumpson fought in a remote controlled robot battle, how Power Joe hallucinated a girlfriend (which she found the need to laugh at), and how Deckerd died in a battle with the chieftains. That's when Suki had to stifle her gasp.

"That must've been horrible." She said, emphasizing horrible.

"It was. I couldn't stop crying." Yuuta said, leaning against the glass and staring into the sky.

_Looks like I have more things to look into..._ She thought, staying silent and gliding over the buildings.

"But he's fine now, no harm done." The young human shrugged, looking at her dashboard screen.

"What about that Duke guy?" Her screen blinked as she talked.

"He was meant to take Deckerd's place, but realized we need Deckerd more and that he could not simply replace him." Yuuta explained. "Regina, his designer, tried to make him 'the perfect police man', therefore, trying to remove all evil from his data bank."

"How is that possible? How can you feel happy without sadness, or love without hate?" Suki asked.

"That's what we tried to tell her, but she kept pressing on with it. Until the day she finally realized that they act more human than robot." He explained.

"Huh..." The jet said thoughtfully. "So, what's up with that Gunmax dude?" She couldn't really wait until she got a desk and study everyone's past.

"Gunmax? He was once part of the highway patrol. But, they wanted to give him back."

"He was that bad?"

"Oh yeah, still kinda is, but he knows how to help his team mates. Disrespectful at times yes, but he always turns it into a joke that everyone can laugh at." The human smiled softly.

"What about Shadowmaru?"

"He has a somewhat tragic past. 'Maru had a brother you see well, more of a shadow, but someone stole his A.I., so he went on a rampage. His name was Kagerou. He was killed by Shadowmaru in the end. But he's also fine now, even though I'm sure he thinks about him sometimes."

_Wow_. _I guess everyone has a story to share._ Sukurian thought. "Should we head back?"

"Yeah, I think the others are starting to get worried." Yuuta looked back down to her dashboard screen.

Banking a small but sharp left, the blue jet headed back towards headquarters. Surprisingly remembering the route, she landed before the entrance and changed into her robotic form, letting the now fifth grader down with a gentle hand.

He rushed inside while Suki stayed outside. "Can't let a good day go to waste now can we?" Putting both arms behind her head, she stretched, enjoying the cool breeze. She could tell autumn was about to approach, the leaves from several trees were already starting to get gold and red edges.

"Enjoying the weather I see?" A female voice called up. Suki looked down to see two humans, both female. One had orange hair with green eyes, and the other had dark brown hair with deep blue eyes.

"You must be the new police woman." The blue eyed one said, "My name is Seia, and this is Ayako." She introduced them both.

"What's your name?" Ayako said cheerfully.

"Name's Sukurian, call me Suki. So what brings you two here?"

Seia and Ayako seemed to exchange glances that didn't look happy.

"We have some heart-breaking news for McCrane and Dumpson."

"Oh, well then who am I to ask of your personal business? Go right ahead." Suki said in an ever so polite tone.

"Thank you." Seia bowed and turned, heading into the human portion of the building. Suki wondered what it could be about, but she'll ask later. Anything was better than being in that god forsaken Decker Room.

Hearing the birds chirp and the sound of cars in traffic seemed to soothe her. But being alone didn't. _is this what Deckerd meant by loneliness? No... the way he described it sounded much worse. _

_Oh well. Just think about the warmth of the sun._ She reassured herself. Yawning for the millionth time today, she watched the clouds go by.

"Your paint's gonna fade if you stay in the sun for too long." Suki looked behind her to see Deckerd.

"Hello to you too." She focused her gaze back to the sky with a small smile.

"Bored?"

"Always am, always will be." She chuckled.

"Ah well, whenever you're ready, feel free to return to the Decker room." Deckerd said concludingly and left. Suki felt down a slight the moment she felt his presence fade. She guessed that's what loneliness felt like. Maybe she still wasn't feeling it right. Perhaps it was worse?

_Stop thinking and just relax, soon you'll be working your butt off, so just... relax._ She told herself. Letting the warmth sink into her armour, she started to think about other matters. Like the newcomer, she wondered what her name would be, what colours would she be painted with, and what her personality was going to be like.

_Relax... _She told herself again.

_Relax..._

* * *

**Goddamn these mistakes, but I'm trying to check chapters over before I post 'em so yeah.**


	4. Shenanigans

**I'ma stop with these notes, I'm posting these chapters as fast as I can paste 'em xD**

* * *

"Two days, two entire days!" Suki paced back and forth in the Decker room. Shadowmaru and Drill Boy were out patroling the city while everyone else was staying behind.

"Would you calm down?" McCrane groaned, loading his gun.

"I can't handle listening to silence when there's nothing to do!"

"Whatdya know, we got ourselves a restless babe." Gunmax smirked, focusing on his gun.

"Ever since I was deployed there was nothing to do. I'm not even allowed on a case... and I have no desk." Sukurian grabbed her hair and plopped back down on the couch, running her fingers through the flowing pink material.

"Sukurian, would this help keep you occupied?" Deckerd moaned, even he was starting to get tired of her complaining. He got up and walked over to her, handing the woman a large note pad and pen.

She looked at it before taking it in smaller hands, "T-thanks, Deckerd."

Deckerd just sighed of relief with a nod and headed back to his desk. Silently watching Suki twidle the pen in her delicate fingers, he saw her eyes brighten with an idea and the pen was instantly put to work.

Drawing swift and thin lines, and jagged abominations, she created a cherry blossom tree, with the trunk to the right, and branches with the flowers stretching out to the left. Feeling proud of her work, she flipped to another page. Looking around the room, she almost caught Deckerd watching her, and got another idea.

Glancing up at everyone, she tried to be more careful of her lines.

Concluding that this was an idea sketch pad, she'll allow no one to look in it until she found a nice wall to paint it on. Being interuppted by her badge ringing, she opened it, and to no surprise at all, it was Saejima.

"Sukurian, report to the repair ward."

"Yes, Commissioner." She groaned, flipping her badge closed.

Suki got up and left her occupation on the sofa, walking out of the room.

The hall was dark for it was late evening, and she could hear more cares than ever. Turning into the ward, Suki looked down to a smirking Saejima.

"What's up?" The robot asked.

"We were just discussing about your new form and partner." This surprised her.

"A new form? You're letting me know this now?"

"The vehicle required for you new form was delayed in being built, but it's finished now." He explained.

"Cool, so where is it?" She asked eagerly.

"It's on it's way, and you should have the data about the docking sequence already entered into your A.I. system." Chief Todou jumped in.

"Yeap, I didn't know what to do with the files... so I left em alone."

"Ah, good. Then the docking sequence should be good to go. Yuuta already had the command installed in his badge. He's keeping it a secret from the others." Saejima nodded. "Also, about your new partner, you'll have to follow us."

Getting into a sleek black car, Suki changed and hovered in the air before following the vehicle.

She saw boss's place as the went to a place that was within walking length of the house.

Landing in a large patch of grass, the place seemed to be abandoned, or they wanted most to think.

"So... what is this place exactly?" She said, looking around.

"This is where most of the bots were built, including Deckerd. And this, is where your new partner is." Saejima-san walked into a building and took what looked like an elevator down. Todou showed her another passage down for bots.

And soon enough, they met up again at the bottom. The place seemed ominous, it was dark, bit techy, and it was populated, so obviously it wasn't a creepy enough place to be in.

"Sukurian, Chiyoko."

Looking to where Saejima gestured, she saw a green/yellow bot that looked exactly like the blueprints.

Walking up, she put a hand on her hip, examining the almost finished bot.

"So you're Chiyoko huh? The coloir fits." She complimented, even if Chi couldn't here.

*Time skip*

"Hasn't Suki come back yet?" Deckerd walked into the Deckerd Room, everybot shaking their heads.

_I hope she's okay..._ He thought. She considered him her best friend after all. And the fact that McCrane and Dumpson seemed down lately wasn't helping him feel better at all.

Everyone turned their gaze onto the door, hearing multiple netal foot steps. It swooshed open to reveal Suki.

"Guys? When you install my desk, you mind putting a second?" She asked, clearly hiding something.

"Why?" Power Joe raise an eye ridge.

"Because," She paused for an effect, "you guys got yourselves another team member!"

It looked as if everyone was about to jump out of their chairs as another bot walked through.

"Hey y'all!" The newer bot said happily.

"Guys, meet Chiyoko."

"Call me Chi."

"Chiyoko?" Gunmax repeated, slightly dazzled by her appearance.

"Don't where it out." Chiyoko giggled.

"She's... 'happy go lucky'. Aka, care free!" Sukurian shrugged with a goofy grin while Chiyoko put her arms behind her head.

"I'm no 'happy go lucky', I'm... just excited to be here is all Ms. Boring." That gave Suki a sweat drop and a look on her face that said 'don't make me eat you'.

Gunmax chuckled at this, "Heh, would ya look at that. Stubborn."

"Something you still haven't caught on about." Shadowmaru smirked as Gunmax glared at him.

"We don't have desks at the moment, so we chill on the couch." Suki gestured to the cushiony mass.

"Cool!" Chiyoko walked over and slumped across it, "Now THIS is how to chill." She smiled up to the roof.

Suki huffed, "Sit up would ya?" Putting bost fists on her hips as she walked over.

"What's the magic word?"

"Now."

"Don't have to get so mad." Chi, with the same big smile on her face, didn't sit up however, but let her legs hang over the arm while her torso took up half of the couch, letting Suki sit down on the left.

"You're lucky I won't sit your face." Suki joked.

Deckerd was amused at the scene. But Gunmax however had his eyes locked on Chiyoko.

"Let the boredom fest continue..." Suki announced as everyone turned back to their work. Shadowmaru caught Gunmax staring and snapped to fingers in front of his face.

"Oi. Dream face, wake up."

"Hah?" Gunmax shook his head and looked at Shadowmaru, "What?"

"You were starin'." 'Maru said, looking back to his work.

"If uou wanna be concerned about someone, focus on McCrane, Dumpson, or Duke. They all seem unhappy, Duke the most." Gunmax hissed to the shadow ninja bot.

"Duke's behavior started four days ago."

"The day Suki arrived, yeah I know."

"And now he seems even more sour than before. And the other two were like that since Seia and Ayako visited." Shadowmaru said thoughtfully. "It's probably best not to ask. Well... for a while anyways."

"Hm..." Gunmax sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. His attention turned back to Chiyoko.

_Chiyoko, child of a thousand generations... ___I wonder why they would pick such a name...__He thought, turning his head quickly back to his work as he was almost caught staring.

Chiyoko snickered to herself as it was already too late for him. Suki leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling, not wanting to draw at the moment.

She jumped ever so slightly when Chiyoko let out a loud obvious yawn that meant she was really bored. Suki just mentally rolled her eyes, bored too but not trying to make in obvious.

"Girls, you're needed in the repair ward." She heard her comm go off and she groaned, getting to her feet.

"Why?" Chiyoko asked lazily, Suki just huffed and grabbed her new partner's hair, dragging her to her feet. "Ow! Hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Quit whinin'. This is the millionth time in four days so shut it." The somewhat older woman scolded as she dragged the youngster out the door.

"So my first impression is you being cold?"

"Try going 72 hours with nothing to do."

"Don't you go on patrols?" Chiyoko was finally released from her strong grip.

"Once. And I enjoyed every minute of it." Suki straightened her stance as they entered the ward.

"Sukurian, your vehicle has arrived."

"Is that really all you wanted to tell us?" She started to have the vain on her forehead.

"No, we need to upgrade your A.I. functions a little." Saejima continued.

"Don't worry, your memories and personalities won't be affected. We're just applying more human like traits into your brains." Todou calmed them down when seeing the shoot back.

Suki and Chiyoko exchanged glances, "Define 'more human traits'."

"Sleeping, dreaming, sexuality, that type of stuff."

"Oh, well, dreaming an actual PLACE would be nicer than the A.I. world." Suki shrugged, still remembering the first so called 'dream' she had.

"Good, then you agree, Chiyoko? What about you?" The man turned to the newest Brave Police.

"Since I'm really new, I honestly don't care." She mimicked Suki's shrug.

Saejima nodded and the two metal women stepped into a stall, letting ghe technicians upgrade their systems.

"You're to return to the Decker Room now." Todou discconected wires from their bodies as they simply pulled the rest off.

"Um, chief, why do we need Sexuality as an emotion?" Suki asked.

"Future reference. You may leave now."

She hesitated before leaving after Chiyoko. Once both men were sure they were gone, Seajima stepped forward.

"Next are the guys's upgrades. They still need 'those' systems as well as the new emotions."

"Guv, it's gonna be hard to upgrade their emotions, never mind their soon to be systems, their alive..."

"Ah, from their evolution, they had to have aquired those emotions, im ssure of it."

Meanwhile~

"Do you think you have any talents?" The blue woman asked. Chiyoko looked up and shook her head.

"Highly doubt it. Unless sleeping is a sport..." The green woman had a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey, aren't there plans for bedrooms, Power Joe?" Suki looked over to him and he turned halfway around in his chair.

"Yeah, but they need to clear unwanted building before we can even make the passageway."

"And that's gonna be where exactly?"

"Beside the couch your on. Well, mainly beside the door." Power Joe point his pen towards the desired direction.

"Oh, okay, cool." She said non-chalantly.

"How long has it been...?" Chiyoko groaned.

"... It's not even lunch..." Suki murmured.

"In other words, not even a half hour?"

"Nope." Suki popped the 'p' and Chiyoko groaned of boredom.

"Okay, I take back what I said before, SHE'S a restless babe." Gunmax joked, not looking away from his papers.

"'Max, don't call me that." Chiyoko looked at him.

"Chi', don't call me that." He faught back.

"Seriously?" She hissed, causing Gunmax to snicker.

"Friends for life." The woman scoffed, twriling her yellow-green hair.

Gunmax smiled hearing that, he yellow eyes glinted under his shades. He brushed his chest armour and continued his work.

Suki looked at Deckerd, she had to admit, he was kind of cute when he was focused. What the hell was she thinking.

_Stop it Suki, you can't have feelings on the third day! You don't even know what he's like yet... How do ___I find out though...?__She scolded herself. He didn't seem like the snappy kind, but maybe if he was really upset he'd snap. Yeah, he was kind, calm and sufficient, but soon she'd see what kind of monster he is in a fight.

"Uhhh, Suki?" A voice caused the blue and orange woman to shake her head and snap out of her trance.

"Stop lookin' at him." Chiyoko practically announced. Suki shrank back and covered her face with her fingers as a shadow covered her other eye. She could hear snickers that were obviously trying to be stifled. Moving a finger, a blue glass eye peeked through, to see Deckerd still focused, but having an ever so tiny, gardly noticable, smile on his lips.

_Damnit, nice going._

"I'm gonna go outside." She murmured, walking out in embarassment. Chiyoko ignored a few glares as she grinned triumphantly. In a sense, Suki was her best friend, being the first that spoke to her and all.

Footsteps, light and careful, bounced off the walls of the hall as Suki walked, hearing nothing but the silence of the Decker room and the noisy cars outside.

She changed into her jet form and flew off to find a nice quiet place. Her scanners scabned the city for a place with little to no activity. The beach was amazingly close to the streets, so that was a no go, but then she picked up an empty area outside of Nanamagari, a meadow and a forest and mountains. That seemed like a peaceful place. The jet banked to the left and headed towards the location.

The grass swayed in the wind as the land that was untouched by man was lively with natural life. Sukurian had never felt so calm and happy in any place until she found this one. She swiftly lanfed, trying not to disturb anything. Her blue eyes glowed against the sunlight, the mountainous area was darkers witha storm cloud, but the extremly large meadow was nothing but sunshine and a little bit of overcast. The female robot could see Mt. Fuji from where she sat on a hill, studying the snow capped masses.

Suki laid back with her arms behind her head in the flowers, the sunshine glowing off her armour.

"Could this get any better...?" She sighed, deciding to forget about everything for a while.

"Sukurian!" A voice suddenly burst through her comm., causing her to jump.

"WHAT?!" Suki said out of being startled.

"There's a severe thunderstorm headed towards Nanamagari and is going to pass over your current location." Yuuta's voice wasn't so recognizable since the storm caused slight interference. "I request that you return immediatly."

"Yes, Boss." Suki mentally rolled her eyes and got up. Beibg this young also meant being ignorant. She hasn't been around the others long enough to see how they interacted with eachother. Really all that she knew was that Power Joe was like a big brother/bully to Drill Boy, that Shadowmaru was rarely ever there, that Gunmax was a complete smart ass, how Duke was the mute, and how Deckerd was a kind hearted soul who's best friend was a now sixth grader. Dumpson and McCrane have been acting strange ever since Suki's first encounter with Ayako and Seia. Not to mention Duke, when ever she was silent, he seemed to forget about her and relax, but when he walked by her on the couch, he seemed to scowled and look angry. What was he mad at her for? It really hurt her. But she let it slide as she changed and flew back the way she came.

The female hadn't noticed Shadowmaru and Drillboy tailing her back to base, but she could feel a presence as Shafowmaru flew up beside her, startling her a little.

"Enjoyed the weather while it lasted?" He asked.

"I arrived once it ended." Suki huffed.

"Storms are fun too..." Drill Boy caught up.

"I'll take your word on that one." She scoffed.

The sky got darker and the long grass below started to sway in the strengthening winds.

"Have you guys flown in strong winds before?" She asked, trying to steady herself as she was rocked back and forth.

"Of course. It's easy." Shadowmaru assured.

"It sure doesn't feel easy..." Her panels shifted up and down, trying to control her path.

"Drift into the wind current."

"I'll try..." Suki kept her panels locked straight, and drifted lousily. Drill Boy was obviously amused, but Shadowmaru guided her back to headquarters.

"Thanks guys."

"Anything for the first." 'Maru's response made Sukurian smile.

"What do you mean 'first'?" looked at him.

"You're the first female, and the second newest A.I. We remember what it was like being new, and we don't wanna give you a hard time. Now do we?"

"And plus, you seemed lonely." Drill Boy said cheerfully as they landed, changing and showing off his huge grin.

"You guys are great friends." Suki chuckled as she followed them inside. The cold storm winds were soon replaced with the warm, still air of the Decker Room. No one looked up as the door opened and they walked inside.

"Yo pinky." Chiyoko greeted Suki, still hanging off the couch, but instead her head was on the floor and her feet over the top, her green/yello hair spread across the floor.

"Doesn't that hurt your back?" The blue bot asked, crossing her arma over her chest.

"She's been sitting like that for the past hour, if anything I think her back has been numb for a while." Gunmax stated, turning in his chair.

"Well get up then, you don't need repairs on your first day." Suki fluttered her hand upward, gesturing to her to do as asked.

"Umm... I can't..." The green female murmured out of humiliation.

"What do you mean you can't?" The elder female had a slight hint of impatience in her voice.

"I'm stuck." Chiyoko said quickly. Suki groaned and grabbed her hand on the floor, trying to pull her up. With a great amount of force, she lifted the rookie up and onto the couch.

"Better, Ms. Snippy?" Chiyoko teased, Sukurian just scogfed, a small smile forming on her lips.

"That's proof of your ignorance." She joked of course, causing Chiyoko to chuckled.

The blue and orange robot already missed the , laying in the grass and staring at the sky.

She looked down again, settling into the cushions, directing her mind around the room. The woman once again stopped at Deckerd, the same concentrating look on his face.

_You like him do you. _Chiyoko's voice was heard in her mind. She looked over and was given a knowing look from her friend. She guessed it was some kind of private comm, so she decided to try it out.

_Who, Deckerd? Shut up._

_Come on, Suki. When ever you look at him you seem to get lost._

_..._

_You've fallen for him haven't you?_

_...maybe..._

_Ha! I knew it!_

_Ey ___I said MAYBE you never know.__

__DENIAL IS THE KEY HAHAHA!__

Suki flinched at the sudden loudness in her head, making her cut it off from Chiyoko out of frustration.

_'I do NOT like him..._

_Do I?'_

* * *

**OMG, no spelling mistakes :D I tried making this one longer, only by... let's see... 2 000 words xP**


	5. A Forever Storm

**Sorry for the wait, it took longer on Wattpad ^^' Enjoy, I'm working as fast as I can on writing the next one too!**

* * *

Heavy sheets of rain was heard on the roof of the building as thunder ripped through the air and lightning struck the Earth. The Decker room had no windows, so Suki couldn't see how intense the storm was, even though she had a pretty good idea.

The storm went silent for a second, then a loud crash of thunder startled Suki, making her yelp. Everyone jumped from her reaction, "Ah, sorry..." She blushed, feeling Deckerd's concerned gaze on her.

He stared at her for a second then turned back to his work.

_Does she have fear?_ He wondered. Maybe he gained fear? Or maybe he just needs to have another scan done.

Brushing it off his mind, he flipped a page. The was one of the few times during the last couple of months that something caught his eye. A picture was pinned to it, but it was hard to see. A black, shadowy figure in an ally, looking at the photographer, with red eyes. It was big, perhaps a robot?

"Duke, look at this." He handed the paper over to him, and the grumpy robot took it. Deckerd was a little worried about him, he didn't really seem to talk to anyone lately. Duke stared at the figure, then read the report with great interest.

_September 6th_

_'Two days ago.' _Duke thought with a bit of surprise.

_A mysterious figure appeared at the back alley of the Kikonarou Business domain in Nanamagari. Witnesses believe it was a being of extraterrestrial origin. Even though there have been no reported injuries from this being, it seemed to arrive only in a time of need._

_This figure cannot be captured, it's intelligence seems to be greater than we observed, but it's also_ _very curious and tries to get close to humans. It never makes a sound, voice or approach._

Duke handed the paper back to Deckerd.

"Thoughts?" The blue robot asked, putting the papers back on his desk.

Duke shook his head, "If it doesn't hurt anyone, best not to get involved. Let this mystery solve itself." His anger filled him, he forgot about being positive, he knew what that figure was.

"Is there something you know that we should know?" Deckerd looked at the red and white robot, concerned and confused.

"Uh- no." Duke quickly denied his questioned, making Deckerd focus on the paper again.

It seemed like the storm wouldn't stop, they've had storms like this before, and a hurricane was probably worse. Suki felt something inside her twist, something was wrong.

"Chiyoko, you feel that?" She looked at her partner.

"A bad feeling? I would know if I didn't." The younger bot replied.

Then the phone rang, and McCrane picked it up.

"Brave Police," He answered, listening to a panicked voice. The black and yellow bot stood up, "We'll be right there."

"Where's the fire?" Suki asked.

"Downtown Nanamagari, the Litara Restaurant IS on fire." He responded.

"Why hasn't the rain put out the fire?" Drill Boy asked.

"It's probably a grease fire, unable to be put out from water." Chiyoko answered.

"Guys, head for the restaurant!" Yuuta stood up.

It took a few minutes to arrive at their location because of the rain. With the wind blowing hard against them, they changed, seeing many have already evacuated.

A man ran up to them, he looked old, bald with a mustache and short. "Thank you! Thank goodness the rest of you came!"

"Rest of us? We didn't send anyone out earlier." Deckerd looked at the shivering man in confusion.

"Go shelter in another building, you're going to get hypothermia." Duke bent down and the man nodded, running towards a tower.

"Could it be the-" Yuuta was cut off by an explosion, making him cover his face.

The fire had hit the propane tanks, making the fire grow. Screams came from the blaze as it did. Once Yuuta looked back, something else emerged from the orange flames, making the screams silence.

"It's that figure!" Yuuta pointed out. The figure landed, bent down and released the rest of the trapped people from her arms.

It's red eyes glowed as it looked up, and everyone got a closer look at it. Long flowing hair, a slender figure like Suki's and Chiyoko's. It was a girl.

"Is... she from the BP series?" Chiyoko took a step back. The shadow figure bent down again and jumped, as fast as Shadowmaru on top of the burning building in a concentrated position, arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Suki called up. But the bot didn't speak, she only leaped up again and changed into a jet, flying into the stormy skies.

"I'm going after it!" Suki called back to the guys through the rain.

"You'll get lost in this weather!" Deckerd argued.

"As long as you guys are okay, I'll find my way back!" She turned and changed, flying off in the same direction.

Deckerd was baffled at what she just said.

_Same with you Suki. Always._ He smiled light, "Let's put out this fire!"

"How do we do that?!" Power Joe called.

"Wind!" Deckerd then looked down at Yuuta, "Boss, the command!"

"Hm!" Yuuta nodded and held up his badge, "Brave up! J-Decker!"

J-Decker landed, the docking sequence complete.

He pointed his thrusters at the blaze, and let them off at full power. Little by little, the fife began to die down, and little by little, the rain would help keep it from spreading.

"Task complete without fault." J-Decker looked down at Yuuta.

"Hm!" The boy nodded, "Now pursuit the shadow figure along with Suki."

"Roger, Boss!" J-Decker then blasted off in the same direction the woman flew off, making sure her signal wasn't far.

"Sukurian! Where is that bot?" He called through the comm. to her.

"The storm is making it hard for us both to fly, where is Chiyoko?" She replied.

"She is fine, what you should be worried about is yourself!"

"I appreciate the concern but- DAMN IT!" Her comm. was cut off.

"Sukurian? SUKURIAN? Crap!" He cursed.

Meanwhile on Suki's side, the shadow bot was suddenly struck by lightning and spiraled towards the ground. Suki changed in the air and hovered before shooting a chain from the top of her arm down to her, wrapping around the wounded bot's leg.

"Nugh!" Suki grunted as she retracted the chain slowly, lifting up the bot. "J-Decker, I need your help."

"Why, are you hurt? Did your systems get struck?" He had a bit of panic in his voice.

"Woah, calm down bud, it's not my systems that were shot." Suki changed back into a jet and flew back.

The night seemed as if it were going on forever, and the storm didn't help. The bots returned to HQ where they had put the newer robot to have repairs.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed at once to Saejima. He only nodded.

"Yes, she is part of the BP series. You found out about her so fast thanks to the author of this story. Her name is Golden Night, a surveillance bot, similar to Shadowmaru." The man explained.

"Is her shadow like appearance meant to throw off people?" Drill Boy asked.

"Yes, her eyes reflect a totally different colour in no light, giving her the red ones, and her armour is a new distance related cloaker, meant to resemble darkness."

"So in other words, a shadow watcher?" McCrane wondered.

"Exactly."

"She's just like you Shadowmaru!" Gunmax lightly punched his friend on the shoulder.

Suki pondered for a moment, "How come you never mentioned her before?"

"She escaped the lab before we could deploy her. We suspect that being around others isn't her thing, despite her singular personality." Saejima held his chin thoughtfully.

"A single unit..." 'Maru repeated, "Just like I was... maybe she'll learn to be part of a team."

"Then again, maybe not." Chiyoko walked up and everyone looked at her, "Think about it, she knew she was going to have a team, that she wasn't the first, and escaped, fearing the worst, like hate or jealousy."

"You're starting to sound like Duke." Power Joe said, shutting up when seeing his glare.

"But still." Chi' crossed her arms. Gunmax set a hand on her shoulder.

"She's right. But so is Shadowmaru, we have to teacher, like you taught me about teamwork." He was wise all of a sudden. The green female robot looked at him with surprise. She never asked anyone about their pasts, but maybe she should ask his?

"Boss, allow me to visit." Shadowmaru walked up. "We are on the same rank and function, I am sure she would be comfortable with that."

"Sure thing Shadowmaru. You are free to visit the ward." Yuuta said with a nod and he left the room.

"Then again, maybe she'll fear the other gender." Suki pointed out.

"Hey, if we don't fear guys, she won't." Chiyoko said, causing a sweat drop to form on Suki's helmet.

Things on 'Maru's end haven't even begun yet. Entering the repair ward, he saw Golden Night taking up a stall. They needed more but didn't have the materials at the moment.

"Shadowmaru! It's late, I thought you'd be sleeping by now. What brings you here?" Todou asked, cleaning his hands with a rag.

"I wanted to see the new comer, since we are of same ranking, I thought she would welcome it." The bot explained. But when his attention turned to the new female, he was at loss for words.

Golden Night was sheer black with golden highlights. Long yellow hair, untied, fell down the length of her chest and back, but stopped only halfway down her torso. He guessed since she wasn't the superior female robot, she didn't have long hair like Suki did.

And her eyes, they weren't red at all! They were a knee weakening yellow with a bright glow.

_Crud..._

Glowing eyes meant they were on, and watching him check her out. She tilted her head to the side a bit, still watching with a puzzled expression.

"She doesn't really talk..." The man below explained.

"So I see..." Shadowmaru stood slightly taller, making Golden Night shrink back a bit. The metal man remembered their theory earlier, and held out his hand. "It's okay Golden Night, I won't hurt you." He smiled kindly.

The female robot stared at him, at his smile, then his hand.

"Come." Shadowmaru said as the lift with workers retracted.

She felt vulnerable now, and shrank back until the limit of the wall.

"Shh shh, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He chuckled, she was just like a lost pup who was scared of the world. "I'm a friend."

Gold' started to reach out her hand, and placed it in Shadowmaru's palm cautiously. He firmly grasped it, making her gasp but relax when he rubbed the back with his thumb.

"That's the spirit." 'Maru grinned brightly.

"I see that you have everything under control. We'll leave you to talk." Todou called up, turned then left.

Thunder rumbled loudly through the ward, startling Gold, causing her to cuddle into Shadowmaru on accident.

"Hey!" He chuckled, "It's only a bit of thunder." He looked down at her, but her expression explained a lot. Since she was struck down, he guessed it was an added fear. He let her hide against his chest, and patted her back.

"Ahem, uh... we'd better go to the uh, Decker Room." A hand rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled back, leaving Gold slightly dumbfounded. Shadowmaru, with his other hand, pulled the new comer with him.

The storm was strong once they exited the repair ward on the outside. 'Maru shielded Golden Night from the harsh winds as she covered her face.

Upon entering the hall for the Decker Room, (a wild) Duke approached.

"Patrols? In this type of weather?" Shadowmaru was still shielding the female in his arms.

"And what are you two doing, dating?" Duke huffed, glaring down at Golden Night who whimpered in response.

"Oi, go easy on her Duke. She fears many." The ninja bot glowered.

"No damn. Word of advice," the red and white robot leaned down, "make friends with anyone else but me." And with that he walked into the rain.

"Sheesh, what shot his rotor?" 'Maru joked, making the female smile softly. She didn't notice him looking at her with a smile too.

_What is this ___I feel...? It's definatly not a sib-like feeling like with Kagerou... When did _____I gain this? Why is the author making me wonder when _______I already know but only doing it for the sake of the story? ______H___e_ thought, removing his arms as they approached the door.

"There are a lot of guys behind this door, promise me you won't run." He pleaded with only the kindest of tones.

She nodded and he smiled thankfully, opening the door. Golden Night hid behind him as everyone looked at them.

"Welcome back Shadowmaru, and Welcome Golden Night." Deckerd greeted warm heartedly.

'Maru chuckled, patting 'Night's head before entering. "They're not gonna hurt you."

She quickly followed after him, earning small smiles from all around.

"Don't be scared, Golden Night, we're friendly." Suki walked up, a friendly grin on her face.

"We don't bite." Chiyoko called from the couch. Suki just mentally rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind her, she was deployed yesterday."

Golden Night slightly pulled away from Shadowmaru's back and he looked back at her.

"Go on." He encouraged her with a smile. She looked at him before she looked back at Suki. Then she followed the other woman. 'Maru smiled brightly as Golden Night sat on the couch politely, looking around. The man then walked over to his desk, which was conveniently beside the door and the couch, sat down and studied his paperwork.

Golden Night found it less roomy on the sofa, so she sat on the arm instead, closer to Shadowmaru.

She guessed he trusted him most out of everyone here, and since they were the same rank, it made him more likable. What was she thinking, they just met!

"Ey, you wanna draw somethin'?" Suki handed Golden Night her sketch pad. With an apologetic smile and a shake of her head, the newbie refused. "Suit yourself."

Shadowmaru watched Golden Night from the corner of his eye.

_She's a mystery. Why did Saejima hide her?_ His thoughts wandered and Gunmax poked him.

"Ey, who's dream face now?"

The staring robot snapped out of it and glared at the green bot. "Shut up."

_You wish you were lying in bed with her, smoochin' all night long. _Gunmax said through a private comm.

_Shut up ___I said! I barely even know her!__

__But you gotta admit, she is pretty in your eyes ain't she? __Gunmax looked back to his work, smiling victoriously.

_I... guess..._ 'Maru surrendered, shutting off the comm. after that. But he quickly turned it back on.

_You wish you were doing the same with Chiyoko. _Then turned it off again, this time it was him who smiled victoriously. Gunmax glared at him in defeat.

Shadowmaru struggled to return to his work, he took in more glances as time went by.

"Is it STILL raining?" Chiyoko groaned, leaning her head back on the couch.

Just then, Duke entered the room, soaking wet.

"Does that answer your question?" Suki put her head on her hand.

The ambulance glared at Golden Night for a second, making her feel uncomfortable. Then he stormed to his desk, being thrown a towel from Deckerd and catching it with a quick swipe. The red and white robot began to wipe himself dry.

"Sheesh, he looks pissed." Chi whispered.

"Since when does he not?" Sukurian mumbled in response.

"Poor Goldy shouldn't have to put up with this bull..."

"Yeah. Duke better lighten up soon, same goes for McCrane and Dumpson."

"Maybe the storm is affecting them?"

"Doubt it, they've been acting strange since day two." Suki pointed out.

Deckerd looked at the girls. Now they needed a third desk. But since there were to be eight of them, they might have to just put in all eight.

The Commissioner walked into the room and silently stood behind Yuuta.

"Saejima-san, what are you doing here?" The boy turned in his chair.

"I came to tell you that construction for the extra room space and all sixteen quarters is to start tomorrow." The old man announced.

"About time..." Chiyoko mumbled quietly.

"Commissioner, are you certain that we have enough building material?" McCrane asked.

"If we don't, there is extra material in the sheds that we have prepared." Saejima finished and walked out again.

"Spending another night on the couch... I'm gonna go sleep outside." Suki got up and walked towards the door.

"You'd rather freeze your circuits out there?!" Chiyoko testified.

"Yup!" The light blue female said, opening the door and walking out.

"She's doomed." Chi huffed.

"It's time for the Boss to go home anyways." Shadowmaru spotted the human yawning.

"But I'm not tired..." Yuuta rubbed one of his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home." Deckerd rose from his chair and took the boy in his hand, walking out.

"It's time for our shut-eye too." McCrane pointed out, putting his shotgun away. Everyone followed his action, except for Gunmax and Shadowmaru.

Duke walked out of the room, not saying anything. Dumpson and McCrane said good night to the girls, while Power Joe just smiled and nodded. But he didn't leave, he walked up to the guys.

"Why aren't you guys goin'?" He crossed his arms.

"Someone has to keep an eye on those two." Gunmax drank from a canister of warm oil.

"And I need to finish some paperwork." 'Maru lied.

"Okay..."Joe began to grow a glimpse of suspicion but brushed it aside, "Well night." He waved then walked out.

Gunmax watched as Chiyoko laid across the couch, head resting on the arm.

'Maru side glanced at 'Night, who had her arms behind her head and her back curved. He tried to focus on his work, but was being distracted.

Finally, he stacked his last few papers on the corner of his desk, and got up. "Night 'Max." He said, walking towards the door. "Night." The robot stared at Gold' for a second and quickly turned when she flashed him a smile. Shadowmaru closed the door behind him, hesitating to walk further, he smiled, brushed his chest and headed out.

Deckerd returned shortly after he took Yuuta home, but finding it hard through the storm. He hadn't heard much thunder for a while now. And everything else happened so fast.

**(Curse the author's quick story writing. *Suki, get out now.*)**

The rain was still falling in thick sheets of drops that he hadn't noticed Suki in the corner of the building, struggling to keep her circuits from freezing. He walked over, letting the rain drip from his hat in front of his eyes.

"Sukurian," His voice startled her into looking up at him, "Come inside." He held out his hand and she looked at it, sky-blue eyes glowing through the dark water.

She hesitated before putting her smaller hand in his, the larger fingers rubbing warmth into her palm. Being swiftly pulled to her feet, Deckerd shielded her from gusts of wind as he guided her inside, waiting until the loud noises from outside couldn't reach them.

"What were you honestly thinking when you wanted to go outside for the night?" The taller robot asked, pulling away.

"I wanted to spend a night alone." Suki began squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Why is that? Aren't you glad you have friends around you that take care of you?"

"Even friends can be of some annoyance at times."

"We're all like that Su." He accidentally cut her name shorter and she paused, looking at him with confusion, "Uh, ahem, I mean Sukurian."

"Call me whatever you want, I don't care." She smiled a little the flipped her hair back behind her.

Deckerd smiled down at her, "Go get some rest, and drink some warm oil. It'll help you sleep." He rested a hand on her shoulder before he left, entering the Decker room.

Suki followed after him, wiping water off her armour as she entered.

"Yo." Gunmax said, throwing her something. She caught it and looked at it, noticing it was a large towel meant for their size.

"Thanks." The female robot nodded and began to dry herself off. Deckerd tried not to watch her change elegant poses whilst running the towel over her body. But he looked away when she finished.

_What the hell is wrong with you Deckerd, you shouldn't be mesmerised by girls! Do your damn job as a police man!_

_... But what if I feel like this purpose...?_

He almost smacked his head against his desk as he sat down. His orange eyes starting to focus on his work.

Suki looked at Deckerd, who was still a bit wet. Deciding to walk over, she folded the towel neatly and set the damp, fluffy object on the side of his desk.

"You'll get your work wet." A hint of amusement was heard in her voice as Deckerd looked up. She smiled warmly and turned, lightly walking away. He smiled, grabbing the towel and rubbing it over his face.

It seemed like this night was not Mother Nature's nicest. Hopefully it wouldn't drag on until dawn, but he checked his internal clock just to make sure.

1:56 AM

Wow it was late. Chiyoko and Golden Night were already asleep, but Suki was sitting on the floor drawing. Gunmax had his head resting on a hand, asleep. So it was really just Deckerd and Suki. He decided that his work could wait, right now he cared about the newbies getting rest. The robot stood and pushed his chair neatly under his desk then walked over to the woman.

"You should get some sleep."

Sukurian just smiled up at him then continued to scribble on her pad.

Deckerd softly chuckled at her stubbornness and sat down next to her, watching her draw. "You're really good, you know that?" He praised.

Suki's hand stopped, and she looked at Deckerd, a small blush on her snow white cheeks, "You really think so?" She then looked back at the scribbles, seeing a tiger's face.

"Yeap, I could never draw something like that, even if I tried." The larger bot huffed.

"Here," The bot beside him handed him the note pad and pen, "try."

Deckerd wanted to refuse, but seeing her smile made him accept. He stared at the new blank page, thinking. Suki waited patiently for him to start.

"Just draw the first thing that comes to your mind." She giggled softly, also staring at the page, accidentally leaning in. Deckerd blushed lightly, but then something did come to mind.

The pen touched the paper, and wrote down 'beauty'. The female bot was slightly confused, but then he wrote down another in a different spot. This time, it read 'elegant'. The script was small, so every time he wrote down a word she had to squint. Suki didn't know whether he was just writing down words or something. But after a while, the words began to form a shape. A face.

His hand then wrote a word in bigger lettering to finish the picture.

Love.

Deckerd handed her the notepad, and she studied it, realizing that it was HER face. "Wow... Deckerd, this is amazing!" She silently cheered.

"I tried." Deckerd shrugged, smiling politely down at her, but gaped in surprise as her arms suddenly surrounded him, hugging him. He hesitated before he hugged her back.

"I'm glad you gave me a heart..."

Her words made him happy, but since it was late and they were both tired, they did strange things such as this. But he enjoyed it.

"Well, I have to finish the little paperwork I have left." He pulled back with a bit of regret when he saw Suki's disappointment.

"And I'll be here..." Her voice was soft and gentle. She looked up adorably at him as he stood, seeming trapped by her gaze.

**(Thanks for the freezing stare! I'ma go try it on Chi! :D *SUKI!*)**

He finally shook his head a little and stumbled over to his desk.

Suki just sat there, looking at what Deckerd drew. She smiled, capturing the image for her data bank. But it was the largest word that really interested her. Love, she could tell that practically all words were based off of her complexion and actions. Beauty, elegant, courageous, they all flattered her, but she chuckled when she saw stubborn. But maybe he meant to write 'Loved'? Either way, she was baffled by his choice of words.

Is she the first thing that pops into his mind?

Was he in her mind...?

* * *

**So yeah, sorry this chapter jumps around, I got a little carried away with it. The problem I have when writing is that I like getting to the good parts, but skip possible important parts ^^' I'm working on that habit.**

**Thank you!**


	6. First case right?

**I'ma stop with these notes soon. ^^' So, the good news is, that I'm gonna start writing on my computer more, and less on my fone. (Yes, fone.) Because it's being a butt. It's one of those crappy sandwich phones, so you can understand why. -' (CoughMyMomBoughtItCough)**

* * *

Suki jolted awake upon hearing the door open, and everyone walking in. Morning? Already? Her legs were wobbly as she stood.

"Rise and shine." Deckerd was the first to greet her while walking into the room. He snatched a canister of warm oil for Suki and handed it to her. She thanked him and began to sip it, leaning against the left art of the couch. Her hand brought her canister down as she looked down at Chiyoko, who was still sound asleep. Suki used her right hand to slap her comrade's face, pushing it into the pillows.

"OW!" And almost instantly, Chi sat up, "What'd you do that for?!"

"Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty." Suki joked, returning to her canister.

The green robot just groaned while sitting up.

"Good morning my ass." She hissed, wings twitching. Her eyes glinting yellow underneath her shades. "Ey, Gunmax, pass me a can please." She called over.

"Here ya go." Gunmax tossed her the desired canister, and she caught it, twisting off the cap.

Gunmax yawned, having been up all night was not on his list of things to do. Plus, being tired for an entire day bites. But seeing Chiyoko well rested and healthy somehow made him happy that he stayed up.

She did make adorable noises in her sleep, much like mumbling and coos.

Gunmax then realized that he was talking about nonsense. He's never felt like this until... until the day their minds evolved! That's what was wrong! The girls didn't have those systems yet! Or maybe that's why they started with fresh minds? So they could learn faster from their advanced A.I.? It was too early for him to take in this much info, so he set it aside and returned to a new stack of work.

"Hey, what's this?" Power Joe held up a folded paper. He unravelled the item and discovered a blue print.

"Must be the plans for the extension." Drill Boy stated, peeking over his big brother's shoulder.

"Ey, Su, we should go check out that unwanted wing." Chiyoko whispered, looking up at her superior.

"Why do you wanna do that?" She silently looked down, finishing her oil can. Suki three it into a far garbage can, as if it was nothing.

"To see if it's haunted or not." The blue female face palmed.

"Are you that naïve?" Suki hissed silently.

Golden Night dropped down from the ceiling quietly. Listening in on their conversation through the private link.

"Naïve? Me, you and Goldy are naïve because we've just been brought to this world." Chi explained.

The superior bot hesitated, leaning back on the wall, "I don't know about this. It could be torn apart as we are inside."

"They'll see our energy signatures, they won't demolish it."

"Fine. Let's go." She pushed herself off the wall and Suki then walked out the door, Chiyoko following.

Golden Night leaped back into the ceiling, but Shadowmaru caught a glimpse of her disappearing. His eyes glinted as he looked up fully.

Meanwhile, Suki and Chiyoko had to locate the abandoned wing. Since they were always in the Detective's room, they never had time to look around. Not to mention the freedom with Duke always finding them.

"Wait..." Chiyoko stopped, "Isn't this the limit we've always walked?"

Suki gazed forward at the turn, "Yeah. I never make it past this point because of humans."

"It doesn't seem like there are any humans around..." Chi stepped forward, Su following.

They peeked around the corner, Chi at the bottom and Suki on top.

"Huh...empty." The blue bot stepped out, then creeped into the dark hall.

"They haven't cleaned for a while here..." The green bot stuck out her tongue in disgust, looking at huge cobwebs.

Little did they know, a pair of yellow eyes was watching them through disabled cameras.

The small device moved, it's broken lenses shining. The red light never blinked, and the tape never recorded. No wonder this wing was going to be demolished.

Now it seemed as if they were in eternal darkness. Suki tried not to get shivery breaths, but Chiyoko was already shaking from fear. "W-wow...it's r-r-really dark..."

"Turn on a light."

Chi said nothing for a moment, "WE'RE JETS. NOT CARS." She growled.

Sukurian was about to go in for an argument, but she paused, both of them freezing when hearing scrambling and dust falling before them.

Something dropped, then stood up. Holding eachother, they screamed.

Shadowmaru's head popped up. He had left the Decker Room a few minutes ago, heading to the was racks before hearing the girls' screams.

The robot then walked towards their signals, curious of course. Turning into the corner, he was tackled by two scared females.

"Gah!" He fell back, the three in a heap with 'Maru at the bottom. "Would you please get off me?"

"Sorry, 'Maru, something scared us." Chi stated the obvious.

"Yeah," The man grunted, getting to his feet and dusting off his armour, "I could tell. Now what was it that scared you?" He thought for a moment, "And why are you guys even down here?"

"We wanted to see the place before is got torn down, we never have..." Suki looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Hm," The Ninja Detective turned and walked towards the hall, peeking around the corner before stepping out fully. "There's nothing her-"

He paused, catching movement in the darkness. But once he saw two gorgeous red eyes, the man crossed his arms. "Alright, Golden Night. You've had your fun, come on out."

The woman stepped out, dusting her armour from cobwebs.

"Goldy! You scared the hell out of us!" Chiyoko pouted.

"Were you following us?" Sukurian asked, a hand on her hip.

Golden Night looked down apologetically. Shadowmaru hid his smile, she was adorable yes, but he still had to determine more about her.

"C'mon, let's get you guys back to the Decker room. The humans don't know you're in here, so they can destroy the wing with you in it." Shadowmaru explained, escorting them out of the area.

"Wouldn't they be able to sense our life signatures?" Suki asked.

"No one ever seems to take a second look." His words were quick as they turned the corner. One more thing to worry about with these bots.

"This is gonna be a wonderful rest of my life then..." Su huffed.

"We're working on it. You'd think we'd be better since we're all at least two years old."

"And here _we _are, still amateurs." Chiyoko judged themselves.

"Don't say that." The blue female sighed softly, knowing it was true.

"You'll learn quickly with this group, soon the three of you will be pros." Shadowmaru smiled reassuringly.

Once they returned to the Decker room, the Build Team were no where to be found. Suki guessed that they were already working on the renovation due to the soft rumbles underneath their feet. _Must be one hell of a job..._ She thought.

'Maru sat down in his desk, and everything else seemed a little quiet. Duke was his scowling self, Deckerd was focused, as always, and Gunmax was just chilling, feet up on his desk and arms behind his back. She could have sworn he clicked to Chiyoko, or was imagining things. The second youngest female looked back, smiling softly to the green robot. Golden Night, silent as ever, sat on the arm of the couch, huffing.

A couple minutes went by, and the rumbling stopped. Were the Build Team finished already? A motor sound got louder and louder. Maybe they were lifting something. Or you know...

Tap. Crack. SMASH.

The entire east wall crumbled.

"Ah geez! NICE GOING JOE!" Chi called to the demolishing power shovel.

"It's for your desks! So don't complain!" The yellow vehicle backed out, trying to clear away the ruble. McCrane wheeled in and started to help his brother, but found it difficult with the use of his hook.

"Well at least there's a nice breeze coming in..." Suki murmured under her breath. She proceeded with sketching on her note pad, ignoring the sounds of construction.

Deckerd then quietly stood, "Well boss, I'm off for my rounds." He saluted then turned, walking out the still standing door.

"Sukurian," Yuuta called over the noise, "I need you to help out on an accident that occurred."

"Isn't that Duke's job? He's an ambulance anyways."

"He's tied up in his own situation right now."

"Yokay." The blue female said non-chalantly. She stood up and walked the same way Deckerd did.

The robot came up to the entrance, feeling the sun on her armour. She stepped through puddles that glittered with her reflection, but she didn't really pay much attention to it. Her hair glistened in the light as the breeze whistled through her armour.

"Time to go..." Su pouted slightly before changing into a jet and flew off towards the crash site.

It seemed pretty bad, a vehicle had flipped over, landing onto another, a third was impaled into what looked like a post._ Geez, wonder who had cause this..._ She thought is slight discuss.

Changing, she lightly landed onto the road. Police and emergency personnel were already there **(so were the news crew -.-) **, so she didn't know why Boss had summoned her here.

"Hey, you're the new addition to the Brave Police right?" An officer walked up, and the bot crouched down.

"One of the new ones yeah. Name's Sukurian, call me Suki for short." She held out a finger and shook hands with the officer.

"Name's Daisuke." ***Dai meaning great/big, and suke meaning help*** The police man smiles brightly.

"Nice to meet you, now, can you please tell me what happened here?" The female robot stood straight again, turning her head towards the wreckage.

"Simple, someone wasn't paying attention, whilst the other was speeding. No one was killed, a few broken bones and dislocated joints. Maybe a puncture or two."

"Hm..." Suki walked over and bent down, pushing the upside-down car off the bottom. She inspected the bottom care thoroughly, but stopped seeing a couple small blood splatters, "A few punctures huh?"

"The victim was the first to go. He won't die, but possible infections might kill him." Daisuke explained, "My friend works in the hospital."

"Ah," She looked down at the smashed shell. Something stuck out from the crumpled metal though. It did not look like it was part of the car either, no matter how smoothly it was driven into the metal. She was about to pluck it out but turned hearing a car pull up.

"Su?" It spoke.

"Deckerd! I thought you were on patrol!" She dropped the car she held on accident.

"I was, until I saw the crash." He changed into his robot form, walking over the police tape.

"No one was killed or severely hurt, just minor wounds." Suki passed the info to him.

"Huh," The male bot stopped beside her, looking down at the scrap.

"Hello, you must be Brave Police Deckerd!" Daisuke jogged up.

"Oh, Deckerd, meet Daisuke." Suki smiled.

"Hello." He looked down to the human.

"Hello Deckerd, I see you know Suki."

"We're from the same department." Deckerd pointed out.

"Ah, okay." Daisuke nodded, then looked over to the bottom car, seeing the object implanted into it's hood. "Hey, what's that?"

"Looks like some sort of shrapnel. It must've had a high speed when hitting this vehicle." Suki spoke in a serious tone.

"How fast do you think it flew?" The human looked up.

Suki bent down and firmly pinched it, pulling it out and scanning it, "Fast enough to pierce several layers of steel."

"Aka, fast enough to try to kill someone." Deckerd pointed out. Sukurian and Daisuke looked up to him.

"Do you think this victim could've been a possible target for someone?" The female stood up.

"I don't know, the only assassin I can think of is Monsieur Monde, the assassin who tried to murder Boss." The blue robot spoke with pain of the memory.

"What...?" Suki spoke in such a soft tone that he looked down at her, the pain clear in his eyes. She looked away, then down to Daisuke, "Where is that vehicle's victim?"

"Daimon Hospital." Daisuke simply said.

"Thank you for your help, Daisuke. Until next time." She nodded then looked at Deckerd, "Well _we_ just earned a new case! C'mon!" Suki grabbed Deckerd's arm and pulled him away from the scene before changing, letting go of him. The blue robot quickly changed into his car form, swerving around a corner, following his partner. _Partner?_ He turned his sirens on, and sped up as cars turned away from him.

Sukurian banked sharply to the right, her thrusters at full blast. _She's fast! Woah, shut it Deckerd. This is a case, not a walk on the beach._ He scolded himself.

It seemed like forever until they reached the Daimon Hospital. Suki was already there about ten minutes earlier.

"Not to be rude, but you're kinda slow." She smiled sweetly, joking of course.

"Suki, seriousness." Deckerd slowed to a stop then changed into his robot form.

"Eheh... sorry." She looked down, slightly from embarrassment, then looked at the large building. "Wow... That's a beautiful building...!" She said in awe.

"Yeah, well there are prettier things." Deckerd smiled, looking at Suki before realizing what he said. She looked at him, slightly confused, "Uh! Um... ahem... never mind. Anyways, let's continued with the investigation." He stammered before walking quickly towards the entrance.

"So... I know this doesn't have to do with the case but, does the weather here get cold?" She looked up at the sky, "Sorry, just a random question..."

Deckerd looked at her, hesitating, "The weather here can get pretty wild. We've had snow, but rarely ever since the mountains get it all. But who knows, I still don't know a lot after three years. Maybe we'll be lucky and get snow this year. And if not, I promise to bring you to the mountains to see it."

Suki blushed lightly, "Have you ever seen snow?"

"Roughly. I see a few flakes here and there, but that's only when we're in the clouds during a storm. Power Joe has, I believe."

"Hm." The female nodded, placing her hands behind her back as they neared the entrance. The courtyard out front was elegant. A small circle at the entrance for emergency vehicles had a water fountain in the middle.

Suki nudged Deckerd, and nodded her head to their right when he looked at her. "That must've been the ambulance that brought the victim."

"The motor's still warm, he was brought here not long ago." The larger bot said, stopping at the doors. He lightly placed his hand on the extended bit of roof over the door, bending down. A nurse walked out and froze, seeing the two towering beings.

"Excuse me." Sukurian bent down, smiled kindly, "We apologize for the unexpected visit, but we're wondering where a recent vehicle crash victim is being treated."

"Uh... which one? There were two in critical condition that were brought here." The nurse started to calm down a little.

"Hm... is there any way you can bring them out here, or do we have to go in?" She asked. _Stupid question._

"You can't visit either of them because they are in the emergency room, being treated."

"Damn... I guess we're gonna have to wait..." Suki sighed.

"We can sit over there, away from emergency bring ins." Deckerd gestured to a grassy area, high ledged from the road.


	7. Another Normal Day

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo Idk.**

**FINALLY UP. JEEZUS.**

**I really have no notes to put here, except the fact that I have REDESIGNED Suki and Chiyoko. Here's the speed paint: ** watch?v=yPLezlkP6IQ****

**The finished images are here: **

**And do yeah, enjoy this chapter! ^.^**

* * *

It seemed to be too beautiful of a day for something tragic to happen. Suki leaned back on her hands, staring at the sky. Deckerd was leaned forward, arms resting on his knees and limp. He stared at the ground for eternity, head hanging from boredom.

"How long does one human operation normally take?" Suki asked in the most wondering of ways.

Deckerd raised his head a little, glancing at her. "Depends." He looked back down, not really knowing himself.

The bot to his right made a small noise of understanding, then they continued their moments of peace.

Birds flew over them, chirping happily as the gentle breeze blew Suki's hair through the grass. She crossed her legs and laid on the ground, arms behind her neck, sighing. It was surprisingly quiet here. She guessed Japan was a pretty subtle country. Highly doubting it right away. Checking her internal time, she blew a bangs from her forehead. It's been approximately 2 hours.

"Best first case ever." Suki mumbled, incomprehensible.

Deckerd, surprisingly, was getting drowsy. The sun has been beating down on him for a while, but the breeze helped keep his systems cool. He started to think about their 'evolution'. They were nothing but machinery, their 'heart' was all just in their head. An emotion that sprouted into many more. From Deckerd, to Duke, they were all human in a way, as if their human minds were implanted into these mechanical body. He glanced at his partner, wondering how they would handle going through all the shit they went through.

The sound of whirring gears hummed softly as Suki stood up. Deckerd sat up straight, looking up at her, "I'm just going to check." She said softly, then walked towards the building again. He watched her leave, suddenly feeling lonely. Sighing, he returned to his position, but this time resting his head on his elbow.

_Deckerd! We can go now!_ Suki's voice rang in his head from a private comm. He grunted, getting up and jogging over in the same direction. She was talking to the same Nurse, who seemed more comfortable around the giant beings.

"She says they are able to speak, which bodes well for us. The bad news? They're on the top floor..." She said, in an almost defeating tone.

"You can fly right?" Deckerd looked at her, and her eyes glinted as if she just remembered.

Suki found herself hovering in the air, arguing with a Doctor at an open window.

"But this _is _important!" She pleaded.

"No! These patients have been traumatized and are in shock! They need rest!" The small man spat back. He had wrinkles all over his face, a ring of hair around his head, looking like he was wearing a bald cap, and looked like he was in his fifties. "You soulless machines think you can barge in whenever you want!"

Sukurian flinched back at the comment, "I _have_ a soul! I have a heart and feelings too you know! I'm even arguing with you! Doesn't that symbolize what I'm saying?" She spat back. "Forget it. Expect us back tomorrow Mister." Her tone was still frustrated but starting to calm down. The robot didn't take another glance at the man before she dove down, landing with a bit of a thud.

"How'd it go-?" Deckerd paused when he saw her slightly angered expression and interrupted him.

"Let's go." She felt her heart sink slightly, being called a machine somehow hurt her inside, even a soulless one.

"What happene-"

"At HQ!" She scowled, looking back at him, her gaze fierce. _Shit. I'm turning into Duke._ "I'm sorry. I... I just... Let's go back." Surprisingly, tears had threatened to fall.

Deckerd looked at Suki, sadness overtaking him, "A- alright..." He obeyed, changing and driving after her as she flew into the air.

He sighed, watching her fly slowly, trying not to lose him this time. The police car got an idea, "Suki, I want to show you something." He commed her.

"What is it?" She asked dryly.

"Just follow me."

"Okay." She whispered.

Deckerd drove down the roads, trying to avoid any stop lights. They eventually made it to the beach side road. Suki descended and landed beside him who changed.

"Why'd you bring me here?" She asked, following Deckerd onto the sand.

"To talk." He replied simply. "What happened back there? You seemed pretty hurt."

"..." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking down.

"Su, please tell me."

"I... I was called a soulless machine." Suki choked out, "That hurts me. I know I'm more human than human."

"I know what it feels like to be called a machine. Don't tell Yuuta but, humans think they own everything." Deckerd tried making her better.

"But still... you guys don't need super A.I. anymore... You _are_ human."

Deckerd flinched ever so slightly as what she said, then looked away from her, out towards the sea. The sun got lower, she guessed it was about six pm. The horizon began to grow orange and the crystal blue water glistened in the light.

"Do me a favour Sukurian. Look out there." Deckerd said gently. "What do you see?"

She did as she was told, "The ocean."

"That's the way you see it. I see something undiscovered, something mysterious, something beautiful." Deckerd explained, he remembered the speech Duke gave him when they were going to take Lua away from Power Joe. "Everyone sees one thing as another. To one, the ocean may bring fear, but to another, it may bring sorrow."

Suki looked at the orange tinted water, the tide was high, and the waves lapped at her feet. Thank God for their water-proof metal.

"I see." She said after a long silent pause, her arms falling to her sides.

Deckerd looked at her, a soft smile forming on his lips, "I'm glad you do." He rested at hand on her shoulder as he began to walk away.

"Thanks, Deckerd." She said softly, and he paused, "For being my best friend."

He changed, without replying and drove off. Suki was left by the ocean, wondering.

_How does one see a difference... Is it the way they are created?_ But then the case popped into her mind, she took out the shrapnel she had from a storage container and started magnifying it's features. It had ragged edges, and was an ovular shape, with the north and south end pointed. Then she noticed something else on it. It was hard to see due to the soot on it, so she bent down and dipped it in the water. The soot disperse from the object and was now a shiny silver hue.

"My God..." She wanted to drop it, but this was crucial evidence, "Deckerd!" She called through her badge.

"What's wrong Suki?" She guessed he was already back at HQ.

"It's about the shrapnel I found!" She hurriedly changed and flew back to base.

"It looks like an ancient symbol." Drill Boy said, leaning over the table to get a better look at the blade. Power Joe yanked him back.

"Some of us are trying to look at it here!" The yellow robot hissed.

"Well whatever it is, it has to be related to my case." Duke explained, arms crossed.

"And your case is...?" Dumpson asked.

"Random assassinations in Japan, and some of main land." The red and white robot held up at stack of papers, and placed them on the table. "In which the team of assassins, is probably a part of a terrorist group."

"They have the same symbol." Suki picked up the shrapnel and placed it beside his papers where a larger symbol was.

"I need more evidence from the victims." She stood straight.

"Didn't you say the Doctor scolded you?" Chiyoko asked, standing beside Gunmax.

"I'm not going to be the one talking." Her superior crossed her arms, a small plan forming. "Well, if anyone needs me, call."

They watched her rush out the door, hair almost getting caught in the process. Deckerd was about to go after her, but stopped himself, _It's her first case, let her __do it._

Suki happily changed, flying back into the darkening sky. "Now where is that police station... Aha!" She spotted a building, the neon sign saying 'Nanamagari Police Station'. She down towards it and landed. It really wasn't a building, more of a police box. Someone walked out and stepped back, seeing her.

She changed and looked down, "Hey Daisuke!" Waving, her tone was cheerful.

"O-oh! Hello Sukurian!" The man said, slightly dazed. "What brings you here?"

"I have a favour to ask. And since your the only police man that's a _human_ I know, it seemed you fit the job perfectly."

"..Okay... so... what's the favour?" Daisuke said slowly.

"How good are you and pushing a snobby doctor aside?" She asked.

Daisuke just stayed silent, eyes darting from left to right.

"Lemme rephrase that. I need you to get something important that only a human can get." Suki said, putting an arm on one knee.

"Sure, the cases now a days are aimed for the Brave Police anyways, so I have nothing better to do. Now what do I have to get ya?"

"Information." She said. "The two victims of the car accident are resting at the Daimon Hospital, and the doctor won't let me talk to them. He even called me names."

"Gee Suki, I'm sorry about that." Daisuke tilted his head a little.

"Nah, it's fine, just, please?"

"I already said I would. Be right back." He dashed into the box and came out a second later. "Let's go."

Su smiled brightly then changed into her jet form, opening the cockpit. "I'm gonna land on the helipad, they won't see me up there."

"Sure thing." The man was buckled in automatically by the female bot, and flew off into the orange sky.

"What time is it, Gunmax?" Chiyoko called over the loud construction.

"9:57."

"When does construction stop for the night...?" She groaned, leaning her head back on the couch.

Golden Night was leaning over Shadowmar's desk, head resting on an elbow, watching him do work. She could tell he was trying his hardest not to blush.

_What's taking Suki so long..._ She wondered, huffing.

The construction stopped and the Build Team came back in. They had half the wall built for their desks, and the hall for their rooms.

Chiyoko honestly couldn't wait to have a room, where she can actually SLEEP. Plus, lot's of privacy to herself.

Letting out a loud yawn, she stretched, "Too bad this couch can't recline..." She moaned to herself, trying not to fall asleep. Her eyes flickered a little and her head began to fall slightly.

"Does Chiki need a nap?" Gunmax teased.

"Cut it out 'Max... I'm to... tired," She yawned again, "to hear your bullshit."

"We're all tired Chiyoko. Just be happy I didn't add a _poo_ into that nickname of yours."

"You wouldn't dare." The green robot glared at him, frowning playfully.

"Chiki-_poo_." He snickered.

"Better watch your back." She smiled evilly and laid in the couch.

Gunmax turned back to his work.

"Guys!" Suki burst through the door, making Chi jump the most and fall off the sofa. "Sorry, Chi. Anyways, I got some information from the victim who was hit by that blade!"

"It's like 10:30 Sukurian, I think it's a little too late to go on until tomorrow." Power Joe groaned sleepily.

"But look at this, the actual victim was killed in the hospital hours ago," She spread the large papers she was carrying onto a desk, causing everyone to crowd around, "Massive stab wounds and a giant gaping hole was later discovered under his hospital garment. The second car crash victim vanished from the hospital. The cameras were later discovered to be broken and so they don't where he went."

"Dude, how'd you get this info?" Chiyoko stood up, standing beside her, looking at the papers.

"I have a friend." She explained. "Before the victim died, he told the doctors that he saw a glimmer of a strange light in the buildings before the weapon was thrown."

"What was the victim's name?" Deckerd asked.

"Hikaru Ichirou." **(Light One)** She said. "The name specifies many more innocents who were killed in the last four weeks. All their name's had to deal with something meaning positive in nature. The latest victims were, Junko Kaito, Katsu Hina, Hiroko Shun, and Yuu Aki." She paused.

"But, your name means love, doesn't it?" Chiyoko looked at her.

"My nickname does." She added, "Anyways, they all went to the Daimon hospital, three male, two female. And were killed in the same way."

Deckerd instantly felt the need to keep them all stuffed here for safety, including Suki. Sukurian had no meaning in Japanese, but Suki meant liked, or love.

"Has the police ever taken this into thought?" Chiyoko asked. Everyone stayed silent.

"We were about to give up the case after a month of suspicious activity. But it never came to our mind that it would be the same person killing innocents." McCrane said.

"Duke is the last to study the case, what did you find out?" Shadowmaru asked the silent red and white bot.

He stayed silent for a moment, "They call themselves The Onitsumes."

"Demon Claw." Gunmax murmured. "I've heard of them before. They're known for their name, and their killing spree."

Everyone turned their attention to him, especially Chiyoko.

"They hate all good, so they started picking off people one by one. Mainly those who have done good, or they have studied throughout the years." He turned to Chiyoko and Suki, "Like you said, it's not just Suki who's in trouble, it's also you Chiyoko. They usually kill by name. Their beliefs is what causes them to believe a name meaning holy or good means they are an omen."

"Shit... okay, I'm never going out for a flight again." Chiyoko crossed her arms, pouting a little.

"Even if they try to kill us, it'd take a tremendous amount of force." The blue female bot explained, "We still have to do our duty, even if it means death." Deckerd looked at her, surprised. Those were similar to the words he told Yuuta the day before his reprogramming.

"Deckerd, I think it's time for Mini-Boss to go home." Shadowmaru nodded to the human who was sleeping on his arms. Then Deckerd remembered what his name meant, _Brave and strong._ With hesitation he walked over, letting them continue their conversation.

After a while of conversing, Shadowmaru suddenly noticed something, "Guys, what happened to Golden Night?" He asked, making everyone look around.

"Maybe she went outside?" Chiyoko shrugged, crossarmed.

"You know she likes the night." Su put a hand on her hip.

'Maru looked around one last time then shrugged, trying to pretend he didn't mind her absence.

"Anyone suspect a base of operations in the city?" Chi asked with the most serious tone.

"Highly doubt it. The abandoned part of town is patrolled twice a day. Even the interiors of the buildings." Gunmax said.

"What about in plain sight?" Drill Boy suddenly said, earning a noogie from his older brother.

"Actually, he has a point." Duke said, stopping the yellow robot. "Suspicious acts have taken a liking to a building in down town Nanamagari. Which could hold a gang of a sort."

"What's the building cal-" Chiyoko was interrupted rudely by him.

"Greystone Manufacturers Industry." He finished, making the younger bot huff out of annoyance.

"We'll head there in the morning. It's way too late to continue this investigation." Suki said shaking her head, standing straight.

"She's right, I'm exhausted." Chi said, as if trying to stifle a yawn.

"Rest up, then we continue the case in the morning." Duke pressed on, as if caring about them for once. Or just the guys.

Golden Night scanned the lit up city to the dark alleyways that overlayed the area. The night was always to pretty, and the moon was out, along with some clouds. She snapped out of her trance as she changed into a stealth jet and flew below the buildings. No one could see her, for she had her special cloaker on, making her impervious to any light.

Golden Night had no meaning, unless a golden night means a night in which Christ arrives. No, no one would think that... would they?

She landed on a shorter business building, scouting the roads. She caught a sign, _Greystone Manufacturers Industry._ That was the building! Although... Why hadn't anyone flushed out the place when they found it out? That was something the silent female couldn't figure out.

Unless they had just found out today. It was strange, these murderers have been going on for nearly a month and they did nothing about it. Assholes.

But then she thought about Shadowmaru. He seemed clueless about what was going on. The hospitals were probably keeping the Brave Police in the dark about this. They probably only told the capital. With a final scan of the address, and deep breath of midnight air, she leaped, and flew towards the place where all the answers were hidden. The imperial capital.

Tokyo City.

Where else?

"I'm starting to get worried." Shadowmaru paced in front of his desk.

"Goldy's a bug girl 'Maru. She can take care of herself." Chiyoko murmured.

"She's still young and naive and doesn't know the city much to well! She _needs_ an escort!" He bit back.

"Hold your horses lover boy." Gunmax stood up, "How many times have you disappeared and we gave a shit?"

"I'm a man, it's different."

"Well Goldy's a _woman_, so let her do her woman stuff." Chiyoko jumped in.

"What what _kind_ of woman stuff exactly?" Shadowmaru put his hands on his hips, starting to get pissed.

"Hunt for guys." Chiyoko couldn't help but say that, making herself laugh and Suki as well. Shadowmaru looked at her, as if she was telling the truth.

"Relax Ninjabot, she would never do that." Suki called from the couch.

"How do you know? Did she _tell_ you?"

"When was the last time she spoke to any of us?" Gunmax groaned, starting to get bored from this conversation already.

"She doesn't speak aloud. She uses a private link." Suki said, hugging her knees on the cushions.

"Golden Night _talks_?" Drill Boy barged into the topic.

"Duh." Chiyoko crossed her arms, rolling her eyes mentally.

"Who think they would build a bot with no vocal box?" Suki stopped herself there, not wanting to sound like a smart ass.

"Humph." Shadowmaru crossed his arms and looked away from all of them.

"Plus, why do you care for her most out of everyone?" Gunmax asked, earning a furious glare from the darker robot.

He didn't answer that. "Why should i tell you?"

"She's only a day old and you're starting to get feelings for her!" The biker smirked, earning a scowl.

"Shut up! I do not!" Shadowmaru leaned forward, fist balled and vein popping out. He gritted his teeth, why was Gunmax always to arrogant?!

"Hey, no need to get mad! It's the truth!" The green robot defended himself by putting his hands up, as if surrendering.

"You think your so smart!"

"Just because you're the silent toughy!" They continued their argument and McCrane pushed them apart.

"Quiet, quiet!" He scolded, but ended up being dragged into their yelling. Drill Boy tried stopping, only earning a shove from Power Joe.

"Stay out of this." The yellow robot growled.

"Would ya stop fucking bullying me?" Drill Boy cursed, it wasn't fair he didn't have a say.

"Watch your mouth kid!" Power Joe warned.

"I'll watch my mouth after you watch your respect!" Drill Boy spat.

"You wanna go?!" the bigger bot balled his fists, growling.

"Bring it!" Drill Boy spat, causing both of them to get tanlged up in a wrestling match. Dumpson sat there, a massive sweat drop forming and handing his head.

Duke pretty much blocked out all of their shit. _Imbeciles._ He hissed in his mind. The door opened and he looked at it, seeing Deckerd walk in. The blue bot stopped, seeing everyone arguing. They all silenced, in their angry poses.

"Hey Deck'." Suki broke the silence, waving and smiling a hello.

"I'm gone for ten minutes..." He shook his head, she pinched his nose bridge. "Ten minutes, and there's chaos. You're all lucky Azuma didn't walk in."

"They started it." Suki nodded toward Gunmax and Shadowmaru, who shot her a glare.

"Don't point fingers." Gunmax growled.

"I'm surprised McCrane actually got dragged into this one." Dumpson called over.

"Hey! You're Mister Emotional!" The Shotgunner snapped back.

"Watch it." Dumpson glowered.

"Please don't start a fight again." Deckerd begged, looking tired.

"The exhaustion is getting to you guys." Chiyoko stood against the wall, arms crossed.

"One more night guys. Then you finally get the comfort humans get." Suki reassured, trying to calm them down.

They all took a deep breath, realizing their fatigue. She smiled lightly and yawned, curling up on the couch.

"Chiyoko... take night duty..." The superior female moaned softly before falling asleep.

"Nope." Chi disobeyed then plopped down on the sofa and hugged her knees, looking drowsy.

Shadowmaru was still worried, and he didn't know if he would sleep like this. He only prayed for her safe return.

The Build Team walked out, not saying a word, along with Gunmax and Duke. Deckerd and 'Maru stayed, trying to keep awake. They both really had nothing to do, except the Ninjabot had anxiety and Deckerd was keeping an eye on the girls.

There was really no point in staying awake, since everyone else had left and were probably already asleep. Deckerd was probably the most sleep deprived out of all of them, he always came back and stayed for another two or three hours before returning home.

He turned to Suki, who started shifting and making noise. _Is she having a Nightmare?_ The robot tilted his head, seeing her squirm. _Must be the couch, it's way to uncomfortable._ He thought, biting his bottom lip.

"If you see Golden Night walk in, please tell me." Shadowmaru whispered to Deckerd before leaving the room.

Chiyoko had fallen asleep, and was seeming to have a peaceful one too. But Suki looked like she was about to attack something. And after a few minutes of the same thing, Deckerd got up, and walked towards her smaller figure. He really didn't want to wake her, but he also didn't want to see her suffer.

Something caught his attention when she tried saying something, "No... I- love-..." Her words were chopped up due to growls. Hesitating, Deckerd went to shake her, but flinched away when she swiped a hand at his, then tried again.

"Hey, hey Suki." He whispered. Trying the same thing over and over again, Suki shot awake, and Deckerd dodged a punch.

"D-Deckerd!" She snapped back into reality, "You're okay!"

"Huh? Since when am I not?" He asked, confused.

"You mean... we're not in a battle...?" She looked around, also gaining confusion.

"No, of course not!" He chuckled, but his amusement soon faded when seeing her worried expression. "Did... someone die in your dream...?"

"Yes..." It looked like the jet was about to cry, but she held it together, "It wasn't you... you were just wounded."

"Then who was it?" He asked, kneeling beside the couch, and resting his head on the arm on his.

She only looked at him, and with the tiniest voice she could conger up, "Me..." was all she squeaked.

Deckerd gave her a disbelieving look, then he took it seriously because her face did not change, "You were the last thing I saw..."

"Suki..." He stood up a bit, and hugged her. "I won't ever let you or anyone else end up like that. Not again..."

"_Not again_...?" She questioned.

"That's a story for another time. Go back to sleep, I have to return to Yuuta's place." Deckerd said, smiling gently then rising to his full height. He seemed strangely allured by her presence, and didn't want to leave her. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya..." Sukurian murmured, curling up once again. "See ya..." She repeated, but to herself.

* * *

**ASnjfvinaojvnroa So my friend read my practice smut, and she hasn't been the same xD**

**Thanks for reading this chapter my dear Redders, and until next time! ^^**


	8. Info Info GOSSIP More Info

**Watch this take another month to write -.-**

**Really nothing special here, my chapters do tend to jump around a lot, or never make sense...**

**Anyways.**

No matter how hard she tried, Suki could not go back to sleep. Instead, she got up with a little more force than necessary. Her electromuscles hurt like hell, and walking was a bit of a struggle. Stopping at Deckerd's desk, she examined the finished and neat paper work. Then she reminded herself of the case.

She whirled around at the sound of someone coming in. "Golden Night! You had us all worried sick!" The bot smiled.

Golden Night looked excited, hugging a large stack of papers against her chest. Suki looked at her confused, then at the papers. The younger bot hopped over and pushed the stack against her superior's chest, dropping a few.

"What's this?" Su looked at the first page. Onitsume Sightings and Activity. Since they couldn't blink, she rubbed her eyes. "Did you show anyone else?"

The black bot shook her head, still having a bright smile on her face.

Suki looked around, and saw that Chiyoko was still asleep, "Tell you what, you can help this case by finding more info. You truly know what you're doing."

Then with excitement, Golden Night bounced with a cheerful expression, then dashed to the door. It opened and Shadowmaru walked in, getting a sudden hug.

"Oomf! Wha- Golden Night!" He smiled at seeing her safe, she smiled up at him then rushed out the door.

"What's the hurry?" The Ninjabot asked Suki.

"She's getting more info on the new case, she just brought in an entire stack of useful information."

"Really?" 'Maru straightened, "Lemme see."

The blue bot handed him the messy stack, and he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Told ya. Maybe you can help her. Get some alone time with her."

"You're still on that?" The darker robot hissed, frowning at her.

"Sorry. C'mon, it's not like no one doesn't think you like her. Besides, you two are like, the perfect match." Suki stated.

Shadowmaru blushed, "Y-you really think so?"

"Mhm." She nodded, smiling.

The man just broke the gaze, staring at the papers.

"Ah!" Suki yelped when he pressed the papers against her chest then hurried out the door after Golden Night. She laughed then picked up the fallen sheets. "I knew I'd break him."

Golden Night was gliding through the air gracefully as she was heading to another information capital, Daimon city. Whipping the nose of her jet form around, she saw Shadowmaru heading towards her.

"Gold! Wait!" He called, she obeyed of course. "I'm coming with you."

She seemed to tilt a little in the air, as if not understanding what he was trying to do.

"You'll need an escort, the cities are clumped together and it's pretty easy to get lost..." Of course, he had time to make that up if this scenario ever occurred.

She of course obliged to his offer and continued her flight. He smiled secretly and followed her, watching her fly.

The sun was still rising, and the day was a little misty, so everything was a bit hazy. Her direction changed she she banked right, heading for a building.

It took him a second to realize that the building had a lot of space around it, almost like a courtyard. The building itself was made out of solid brick and cement, a prison.

Landing lightly on her feet, Golden Night walked towards the entrance.

"Diamon Detention Center? Why here...?" Shadowmaru looked around up at creepy building. "Ay least it isn't the sea prison..."

"Hey, I didn't know the Brave Police were stopping by?" A man walked out, his large green eyes looking up at the two. "Are you the newest Brave?"

She nodded, bending down to shake hands.

"What reason are you here for?" He asked. Golden Night held up the first page of her report and the officer stepped back. "Them?!"

She nodded.

"No, no, no, no... I can't tell you anything about them."

"Why not?" Shadowmaru crossed his arms, giving the man a suspicious look.

"Top secret, only the commissioner of your organization can know about it. He may choose to share it with his most trusted comrades." He explained.

"Hmm, maybe we could get Suki to ask Daisuke..." 'Maru thought aloud.

"Well, be seeing you maybe, but the prison guard hates it when officers decide to take time off."

"Thanks anyways," The Ninjabot paused, "hey, what's your name?"

"Hm? Oh, names Kaito." Kaito said, tipping his hat and walking back inside.

"Hm, Kaito, meaning Sea-fly... Nothing really meaning good there." It was safe to assume that Kaito wouldn't be a target, so, he decided to take Golden Night back home.

Chiyoko sat in her new desk, still looking bored as ever. "Are there any big holidays coming up?"

"Considering the season, im guessing Halloween." Suki answered from her new desk as well.

"Is that a Japanese holiday?"

"It's more American. But I don't know if Japan celebrates it."

"Of course we celebrate it!" Yuuta said cheerfully. The she-bots turned to him.

"Ooo what's it like?" Chiyoko suddenly sounded interested.

Gunmax heard her awe and kept his amusement to himself.

"Eh, no one goes out to get candy, we just sit in group and eat it." The young human explained.

"That can't be it." Suki said defiantly.

"Oh, we also dress up in costumes, but they're really lame. I plan on having the best costume anyone has ever seen." Yuuta put a hand on his chest proudly.

"Good luck is all I have to say." Chiyoko yawned, earning a light hit warning from her superior. "What?"

"It's called being a confidence booster."

"Oh okay, so good luck isn't enough?"

"Nope." Suki sat back, crossing her arms.

The door swooshed open and Shadowmaru walked in, followed by Golden Night.

"Sukurian." The male bot called over.

"Hm?" She turned, seeing both of them and smiling brightly.

"Don't you start." He warned, frowning, "We have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" She pushed on.

"We need you to talk to Daisuke about something."

"Okay." She stood up, leaning against her desk.

"We need more sensitive info on the Onitsume."

"I highly doubt a cop like Daisuke would know that." She gave a uncertain look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Daisuke is actually a junior cop, as in he got the job only three months ago."

"Well okay, damn, we needed that info..."

"Only the senior cops would know, I would try talking to his boss if I were you." The superior female said.

Shadowmaru stood there, not knowing what to do at the moment. He looked at Deckerd's desk, "Hey, where's Deckerd?"

"Patrol." Yuuta answered for Suki, eating brunch.

"District?"

"Six."

"Maybe he knows some cops."

"Yeah, us." Gunmax jumped in, looking relaxed.

"I mean humans stupid." 'Maru retorted.

"Don't have to be so mean." Gunmax said coolly, laying back.

"It's worth a try I guess." Chiyoko put her arms behind her head.

"C'mon Night, we have work to do." Shadowmaru ushered the youngest out, leaving the others to get back to nothing.

Golden Night followed Shadowmaru around since she still had to learn where each district was. Especially with a case like this she'd want to know.

"Okay, here's district six, keep an eye out for Deckerd and split." The stealth jet hovered beside her for a second then flew off.

The female looked around for a second then headed off.

_Don't fly below the buildings unless necessary._

Shadowmaru had told her on their first flight back home, and she kept repeating it in her A.I., reminding herself of the rules.

It was confusing, it wasn't as if she could fly at the speed of sound. She could break the sound barrier if she wanted to, but of course she wouldn't do that near glass. It would shatter anything delicate at a close range.

It was difficult seeing anything, even in the daylight. Ugh, what time was it? She checked her internal time, lunch. Figures. Apparently time doesn't fly by when you're on a case.

She saw police cars that she almost mistook for Deckerd, but remembered the giant Brave Police logo on his good. Non like it. No wonder Suki liked him, he was one of a kind. **(I DO NOT LIKE HIM -/- *Suki shut up*)**

Her scanners weren't detecting his signal because of interference from the buildings, and the amount of cars in traffic for lunch hours was a nightmare. How does he drive through that?! Eesh, she was lucky to be an aircraft.

***MEANWHILE***

Gunmax finished his third oil canister and crushed it in his hand. He then aimed for a disposal can and threw it, but the throw was curved and he accidentally his Chiyoko in the head, earning a small 'ow'.

"Is it that hard to get up and put it in the disposal?" She glared at him. He smirked, causing her to stifle a smile which wasn't working very well.

"Yes." Was all he replied.

"Well could you at least say sorry?"

"No."

"Jerk."

"I like compliments."

"Ass."

"Okay."

"Bitch."

"Now hold up." The green robot sat straight, raising his palm and telling her to stop. She had a triumphant smile on her face and her eyes glinted behind her visor, causing him to paused for a moment. "I am not female, bitch is what you call a-"

"Yeah I KNOW what a bitch is. You're just lucky the Boss had to visit the lavoratory at this time. Language poisons the young mind." Chiyoko spun in her chair, hair flowing a little. She crossed her arms and legs, still smirking.

"You're still forgetting another young mind." Power Joe called, pointing to a sleepy Drill Boy. He seemed to shoot awake at the comment.

"HEY!" He scowled.

Chiyoko grin and rolled her eyes mentally.

"Chi, remember the paper work?" Suki said, giving her a 'duh' look when the younger bot scrambled back to her work.

Gunmax watched her, amused. But she looked bored out of her mind. Yuuta came back and sat at him desk, returning to his homework.

Gunmax tried his hardest not to blench, well, not in front of the lady.

_Since when do you have manners?_ He asked himself. The robot groaned, sitting properly in his desk.

"I'm gonna go help McCrane with the renovations." Power Joe said, breaking the silence.

"Estimations on completion?" Sukurian asked, turning to him.

"Eh," Power Joe put his arms behind his head, stretching, "Idon't know, sometime this week. Thursday maybe?"

"Thank God." Chiyoko flopped back on her chair. "A little privacy and a good sleep would be nice for once."

"Please, three weeks after being deployed and I still can't get a good night's rest." Suki groaned, still working on her paper.

"Of Deckerd were here while you said that," Chiyoko saod as her superior lifted her work to inspect it, "He would've tucked up om and kiss your forehead goodnight."

Suki dropped her arms with the material on her hands, glaring at her minority.

"What? He's head over heels for you." Chiyoko shrugged, keeping cool.

"Pfft, yeah right. The only thing Deckerd is in love with is his career." Suki mumbled, leaning back and reading a different report.

"Same goes for you, Suki." The green bot smirked, seeing her superiority fall back in her chair, knees over the edge.

"I care for more than just my career you know." Suki got up, preening her hair.

"Count your appearance, your dignity, which is slowly degrading..." Chiyoko held her chin thoughtfully.

A giant sweat drop formed on Suki's head as it hung. She was leaning forward on her desk, but slipped and hit her chin on the table when Chi said, "And Deckerd too." Getting back up, the female growled softly, then calmed down.

"You know what? You are unbelievingly... how do they say it... stubborn. To be obedient and respected among your ranks,it is very important to..." Suki walked over to her, stomped on a specific part of her chair which caused the seat to fall off the support. Chiyoko landed with a loud thud and grunt, "...respect you're superiority." She finished.

Gunmax was trying hard not to burst out laughing. He only let a small smile on his face when chi blew hair from her face. "Somethings will never change." He murmured to himself, looking back down to his work.

"Speaking of which... isn't it about time Deckerd got back?" Suki said, looking towards the door.

"Aww you like him." Chiyoko said, starting to get up. Suki slipped her foot underneath Chi's supporting one and pulled it out from under her, making her fall again, and leaving Suki with a triumphant look on her face.

"So apparently he moved to a private division?" Shadowmaru asked Deckerd.

"Yes, I think it's one that only the Commissioner actually has access to. Considering he's the one who runs things around there." The blue robot explained.

"Hm... I feel as if he's not gonna tell us..."

"Why is that?"

"For one, he is the all knowing soul around here, and two, he's kept the girls a secret, maybe he has more secret he hasn't told us."

"True." Deckerd pinched his chin, thinking for a moment, "Todou's his best friend though..."

"That's right! I'm sure he can help us." Shadowmaru looked around.

Meanwhile Golden Night changed and landed on a building, a huge sweat drop forming on her head. She was a horrible tracker.

What a day, nothing but flying around trying to get answers for problems so big. The Onitsume were so vicious though, they couldn't stop gathering as much as they could to bring them down.

How were they gonna do this?

Their numbers could be growing as we speak, they could probably even be plotting to attack!

_Golden Night, return to HQ._ The boss told her. She hesitated with a sigh, looking at the mid sun. There were only a few hours of daylight left. Maybe they should check out the building that was said to hold the Onitsume group.

It was still so much to take in.

"Welcome back." Suki mumbled to Goldy, not looking up from her paper.

The youngest bot hasn't been able to sit in her new desk yet, let alone see it. Tapping over to it, she sat on the chair, putting her head down and letting her arms hang. This case isn't going ANYWHERE!

"Hard day?" Chiyoko asked her, and the dark robot nodded against the flat surface.

The door opened again and Shadowmaru walked through with Deckerd. Suki tried ignoring Deckerd for once, it wasn't going very well.

"You guys find anything?" She said.

"Maybe." Deckerd said, walking over to his desk. Suki didn't ask any further.

"Where's Todou?" Shadowmaru asked.

"Eh. No clue." Chiyoko shrugged, being handed a paper from Suki.

"Check the ward?" Suki said softly, to lost in though.

"Goldy, you should get some res-" She turned to the dark female, only to see she was fast asleep on her arms. "Her backs' going to kill her when she wakes up." The superior chuckled.

"Poor thing." Chiyoko murmured, not taking her eyes off the paper.

McCrane and Power Joe walked into the Decker room and sat down. "Buildings' almost complete, ten out of sixteen rooms built. Furnishing comes shortly after completion."

"Thank god we've got the best builders." Suki complimented, earning a proud chuckle from a tired Power Joe, but only a nod from McCrane.

_You're still new, get to know them better._ Suki thought.

"I still don't understand WHY we need a female for ALL OF THEM!" Azuma slammed his fist on the table out of frustration.

"Azuma-kun! Lower your voice, they might just hear you!" Saejima ordered, and the man crossed his arms, a vein popping out of his head.

"Didn't the Power Joe situation already determine they could love one of their own?" A council member asked.

"That situation was a fraud made by two teenage girls. For this project we made it so that the females are specially paired, meant to match a certain bot, without either of them knowing." The Commissioner said.

"What would happen if they grew a very strong liking for eachother?"

Saejima cleared his throat dismissively, "They have been upgraded with systems without their knowing as well, but they are bound to find out about their new parts soon."

"What kind of parts?" Another council member asked.

"Gender specifying." Was all Saejima said. Azuma coughed hard.

"You mean they're able to-"

"Yes, they have that option. Considering they have human traits, of course they'd probably be disappointed if they didn't. Plus, it signifies the strength of their bond. There's data in their systems that activates when this happens, therefore we can determine how many times or how long it's been going on for."

Azuma groaned, pinching his temples. "This has gone to far."

"It's proves if they can like one of their own, Azuma. And it shows us that they are truely human."

"But they're machines!"

"With a soul." Saejima said, ending their argument. "The decision remains on whether they are close to eachother to station them elsewhere. The problem is the Animalian team."

"Their shipment doesn't arrive for another month due to delays." Another council member stated.

"Then consider them a Christmas gift. We have to get the bots ready for Halloween if they are to experience their newer emotions."

"And these emotions being?"

"Fear and protection."

**A/N: You know I try my hardest to get AT LEAST 3 000-5 000 words on every chapter. Haven't been doing a great job ^^' But hey, there were a couple spoilers in this chapter for future events. I AM QUITE SURE YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT DURING THE COUNCIL MEETING. '**

**But anyways, Idk if anyone is reading, I'm only doing this to get it off my mind... if anyone actually IS reading, please let me know so that I don't feel like a fool.**

**Thanks!**


	9. First Battle Part 1

**:D Due to the delays of commissions I have to draw and a series to get through, (For the 5th time), expect chapters to take a while.**

* * *

"This case is agonizing." Chiyoko moaned, resting her head on her elbow.

"You're still new, you get used to it." Gunmax stated.

"So far it's not goin' so well." She groaned.

"It took us a while to get used to eachother." Gunmax said.

"What the hell are you saying?" Power Joe scoffed, "You decided to be an ass and go off making decisions for yourself! You hated team work."

"I told you all why I was like that!" Gunmax had a vein popping out of his helm.

"Oh yeah, _Kirisaki's fault._ Totally understandable that a cop who betrayed their own would change you." The yellow robot said sarcastically.

"That's it!" Gunmax hissed, getting up. Chiyoko shot out of her seat just in time to keep him from going any furthur. Power Joe also got up, but was backing away for defenses. The female robot pushed her back against Gunmax's chest, but he was still stronger than her, and made her slide forward.

"Stop trying to pick a fight Power Joe-nugh- don't you have a wing to rebuild anyways?!" Chiyoko scolded, grunted with the effort of holding the biker cop back. Power Joe glared one more time at Gunmax then quickly stormed out the door.

Gunmax growled lowly, but stopped himself from going after him. He looked down at Chiyoko, utterly humiliated.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Chi..." He murmured, looking away. Thank God half the gang was gone, Golden Night was still asleep, Shadowmaru was acting like nothing happened, Dumpson and McCrane were out doing construction, Suki was ignoring them, and Drill Boy and Deckerd were out doing rounds, whil Duke was probably being his pissed off self somewhere else.

Chiyoko stood straight, brushing off her armour and letting out a small 'phew' of relief. She looked at Gunmax, "I'm not going to be around forever to take care of you." A small smile crept across her face and Gunmax's as well, but faded once she spoke again, "Who's Kirisaki?"

A long sigh escaped Gunmax's audio as he went and sat down in his desk, not wanting to reveal anything a second time."Kirisaki..." He said, then paused, "He was my partner when I was assigned to highway patrol..." Chiyoko looked at him curiously.

"He sold parts of police bikes and weapons as upgrades to illegal street racers for profit. Someone ratted him out, and he blamed me for it."

"That's terrible..." The green female whispered.

"About three weeks later, he was caught on camera, but made it look like it was me. I wanted to clear my name by myself but..." His tone of voice changed, as if he wanted to cry, but instead he balled up his fist. It literally shoke from the tension. "He tried to kill me."

Chiyoko took a step back, "I'm so... so sorry, Gunmax..."

Gunmax just chuckled dryly, as if he didn't say anything, "What are you apologizing for? You weren't there... You don't know how it happened or where. The past is the past."

"Yet you lived to tell the tale. What happened to him afterward?"

"He was arrested," He said with a little confidence, but then lowered his voice a little, "Like every other fugitive..." He looked down at his desk, it was so clean he could literally see his reflection.

Chiyoko laid a hand on his shoulder, "What he did was his own choice. There are consequences to your actions." She smiled warmly.

"You're begining to sound like Duke before he-"

"Before I what?" Duke's annoyed voice cut Gunmax off.

Gunmax just turned back around to stare at his desk, leaving Chiyoko to go back to her own work space.

"Might I remind you that I am not in the best mood." He growled.

"Since when are you ever, Sir Knight?" Shadowmaru stated, earning a hiss from the red and white robot.

"My God." Suki groaned, "_Please_ don't tell me an arguement's about to go out."

"It can go out if it wants to." Duke snapped at her.

"Hey! She never asked to be on a team where someone ruins it!" Chiyoko spat.

"Now look who's picking a fight." Gunmax glowered at both of them. Chiyoko cooled a bit after hearing what he said. She sighed, ignoring anymore fumes from Duke.

_What an ass Duke is. Was he always like this?_ That question floated around in her mind for a bit, finally pushing it aside.

Suddenly, Yuuta burst into the room, "Duke! Guess what?" He said excitedly, making the robot look something other than pissed for once, "Regina's coming for a visit!"

Duke stood up, "Really?" He asked, unbelieving. Yuuta nodded. Suki and Chiyoko just looked at the bot then exchanged glances with eachother.

"Who's Regina?" Suki asked.

"My engineer." Duke said, a slight bit of harshness in his voice. Sukurian just huffed out of annoyance.

"When is she coming over?" Duke asked.

"It's a surprise. She told me not to tell you when, but she said that she's going to bring someone else that you might get along with."

"Who?"

"She told me to keep it a surprise." The boy laughed.

Duke took a step back then sat down, thinking about who could be coming. Silence echoed around the room, okay not fully silence, but the sound of their rooms being completed acompanied the silence. The phone rang and Yuuta picked it up, listening to a voice and comotion on the other side.

"Sukurian, we need you in Downtown. Deckerd and Drill Boy just called." Yuuta said again, acting like it was nothing.

"On it, Boss." Suki saluted then headed towards the door.

"Call us if anything gets out of hand." Yuuta quickly said, letting her go.

"Then there were five." Chiyoko mumbled. Golden Night woke up with a yawn, looking around finally.

_Deckerd, what's the situation?_ Suki asked through a link.

_Shoot out. Please hurry._

_Shouldn't this include all of the Brave Police?_

_There's only one shooter, isn't much of a problem, but he got us in the eyes. _

"Ouch." Suki said aloud, causing her to go faster. Seeing a spot down below which was loaded with police cars, Suki dove, getting a closer look to see the two bots.

She changed behind a building for stealth, and made her way over to Deckerd and Drill Boy.

"Guys!" She whispered harshly over the sounds of gun fire and police sirens.

"Suki!" Deckerd said, almost cheerfully.

"Suki?" Drill Boy was covering his optics, but there was a ton of oil leaking down his face. "I can't see, who's there?"

"Drill Boy? You okay?" Suki asked, kneeling down by the soccer fanatic. He removed his arms to reveal his face. Both his eyes were broken or destroyed, making it look like his was crying.

"Oh my GOD Drill Boy!" Suki said in disgust, how could a human do this?

"Worry about wounds later! Need a little help here!" Deckerd looked at Suki, him to, revealing that his left eye was destoryed and leaking.

"Deckerd! You're-"

"Hurt, I know, but I can still see." He said sternly. "Please just help me!"

"Alright!" The female got to cover and took out her pistol. She scanned the area for the source of the bullets.

Seeing a glimmer in the darkness of a building, she aimed, readied, and fired. All gunmanship stopped, and all there was was the sound of sirens.

Suki put down her gun then walked over with caution. A tiny gun was lying on the floor, but it looked like the man got away.

"Damnit." She cursed.

Something shot out from the darkness and hit Suki, causing her to fly back. "AGH!"

"SUKI!" Deckerd called, getting his last eye shot.

"BULLSHIT!" Suki hissed, oil leaking out of her mouth.

"Nani?" Choyoko said into her badge.

"Get the others! We got a HUGE situation on our hands!" Suki's frustrated voice yelled over the call. "Both Deckerd AND Drill Boy are down! We need back u-" The call went dead as something shot at Su, surprising Chiyoko.

"You heard her, they need back up!" Duke's serious voice said, making the others stand and follow him out the door.

Changing (or riding) whatever they could, they headed off towards the sight, fearing the worst. They were joined by the rest of the build team later on.

"Goldy, scout ahead, look for them!" Chiyoko ordered. the black jet suddenly gained a burst of speed, zig zagging through the buildings. It amazed everyone at how she didn't hit a single structure.

"You did remember Boss, right?"

"I'm right here." Yuuta's small voice called from the interior of Duke's carriage. "We have to hurry, the others can't hold off whatever's attacking them without braving up. Plus, this is a good time to try out Sukurian's docking sequence."

"She has a docking sequence?" Chiyoko asked.

"She gained it the day before you were deployed if I remember correctly." Yuuta explained.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN SUPPORT?! DECKERD AND DRILL BOY ARE BLIND!" Suki shouted over the comlink, obviously in pain.

"Shit!" Chiyoko hissed, putting the pedal to the metal as she sped towards their location. Golden Night stood on a building, signaling Chiyoko down.

The dark female waved her hands a bit dramatically down to their comrades direction.

"On it!" The jet said before diving down to the bright flashing lights. But what she saw was indescribable, it was something no one could handle on their own.

"Chiyoko look out!" Suki screeched. But it was too late, for her minority was slapped, yes, _slapped _to the ground. A metallic tentacle like appendage had shot out from their attacker. Chiyoko was buried in a building, struggling to change her form.

This _thing_ was definatly a machine, but it seemed to be based off nothing of an Earthly origin. Meaning it was not meant to symbolize anything but pure destruction and cruelty.

The green jet had finally managed to transform, only to see another appendage shoot towards her.

Gunmax jumped in front, wearing his armour. He pointed hus gun at the tentacle and shot it off course, trying to protect Chiyoko.

"Gunmax?" She looked at him.

"Look, _baby_, now isn't the time to talk, go help Sukurian!" He scolded, but smiled at her reassuringly.

Without arguing, the female robot hopped to her feet and dashed towards her superior, whose right eye was blind.

"Chiyoko! Forget about me! Help us destroy that!" Suki scolded, shooting all her rounds.

"Go help Deckerd, Su! You are in no condition to fight! Plus," Chiyoko paused when Suki was trying to reload, "you're out of ammo!"

"NGGGGH! I HATE IT WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT!" The blue robot roared and went to go help her best friend.

Chi grinned then leaped over debris, swiftly running towards the giant attacker. _Don't be clumsy, don't be clumsy! _She told herself over and over again. But it instead she had to jinx her own gracefulness and ruin her chances of a clean and straight on attack.

In other words; she tripped.

The giant machine turned it's attention to her and wrapped a tentacle around her ankle tightly.

"Shit..." Chiyoko groaned as she was thrown into the air. Trying to activate her thrusters, one sputtered and shut down.

"SHIT!" She repeated as she started to fall.

"I gotcha babe." Gunmax said as he grabbed Chiyoko under her arms from behind, keeping her from falling. "I won't let you fall."

"We've got bigger problems on our hands! This is not a good time to be romantic!" Chiyoko glared up at him.

"Calm down baby, unless you wanna fall?" Gunmax smirked, almost evily down at her.

"DO THIS SOME OTHER TIME GUNMA- AH!" A tentacle appeared out of nowhere, separating the two. Gunmax was taken aback and growled, then realized Chiyoko wasn't in his arms anymore.

Suki slung Deckerd's arm around her shoulder, having already taken care of Drill Boy. She looked up and saw her partner falling. "CHIYOKO!" She screamed to the sky as the plummetting bot hit her head on a concrete building.

A black and gold jet zoomed into the scene, letting loose a long cable which magnitized to Chiyoko's abomen, making it look like she was carrying a dead animal.

She was gently set down on the ground where chaos didn't seem to reach her. The poor green bot was, indeed, knocked unconscious.

Gunmax seemed to have more anger after the incedent, he started shooting and cursing more (far off the usual jokes and gunfire), making his levels of rage grow evidentially.

These sudden changes of mood started occuring over time, he's never been able to..._ avenge_ someone with such ferocity. He started getting a head ache and headed to the ground for a breather, letting Shadowmaru, Build Tiger, Duke Fire, and J-Decker handle the monster for the moment. Though he was only scratched and dented, he still sat down, holding his helm. The robot watched humans run for their lives as they poured out of buildings, knowing not all of them will survive. The past few years had always been the same, relax, mobilize, save. There was not a time where someone wasn't reported dead or injured. The Brave Police were meant to protect the city. Not destroy it in the process.

"GUNMAX! HURRY THE HELL UP AND HELP US!" Build Tiger yelled as he was using all his strength fighting off an appendage.

"Got it!" Gunmax called, shooting through the tentacle Build Tiger was wrestling.

"Thanks." The giant combiner said.

"Don't mention it."

"You done yet?" Duke Fire flew up beside them.

"Yeah, come on!" Build Tiger said, dodging another tentacle.

"What is up with this thing?" Gunmax grunted, shooting at their opponent.

"Look for the one controlling it!" Duke Fire pointed to the source of these appendages.

Shadowmaru hid in the shadows, watching the attacker from a distance, searching for any suspect. His scanners surprisingly didn't catch anything this time.

Moving a bit closer, he spotted the hand gun on the ground, _That must be the offender's gun!_ He thought. An appendage smashed the ground in front of him, having spotted the robot. He changed into his dog form and bounded over the metal tentacle. It lifted itself up and tried to slam 'Maru again.

Golden Night swooped in and sliced the appendage off with her kunai. Surprisingly, it bled and a sound came from the attacker that sounded like a roar as it dragged it's bleeding tetntacle back, leaving a trail of some strange lubricant.

"Thanks Goldy." Shadowmaru changed back into his robot form, smiling at her.

She quickly smiled then nodded, running off to help the others. the Ninjabot stopped her.

"Let us handle it, do you think you can help Suki, or wake up Chiyoko?" He asked, then let her run off towards an unconscious green robot. He changed into his jet form and flew off to help the others.

Suki helped Deckerd to cover and set him down, "You're going to be okay Deckerd, just hang in there."

"It's only my eyes, Su. I'm not going to die." He chuckled, "But it sucks, because then I can't see you."

"Wait, what?" She asked, looking at him, he turned his head in her direction, "That's possibly the sweetest thing you could ever say." She said unintentionally, causing him to smile through the oil leaking down his face. "You can flirt with me later, right now you should be worrying-"

"Worrying about myself, I got it. Sometimes you remind me of Yuuta." Deckerd said, contacting his little human friend.

"I'm going out there." Suki said suddenly.

"But you're missing an eye too."

"Ain't gonna stop me." She peeked around a corner, gun in hand.

"Always defiant." Deckerd chuckled, obviously not feeling like himself.

"You're starting to act a little like Gunmax... It scares me." She joked.

"Hey..." He smiled lightly, leaning his head back.

Meanwhile, Golden Night was doing everything she could to wake up her fallen comrade. She shook her shoulders, even slapped her. One thing was for sure, she will wake her up. They needed the extra fire power to win this.

Chiyoko's A.I. was clearly knocked out, she must've broke a circuit in there somewhere. Maybe only Todou can fix her.

Cursing herself over and over again for not being able to wake her up.

"Golden Night! Forget about her and help the others!" Suki called over, retreating from her own cover. "No buts! I'll bring her to safety, just go!" Her superior scolded.

The youngest nodded, changing and flying off quickly. Sukurian looked below at her team mate, kneeling down. "Have a good rest, Chiyoko, you need it." She whispered softly. Then Suki picked her up under the arms and dragged her back with all her strength.

"Deckerd!" Yuuta ran up to his best friend.

"Yuuta?" The blue robot asked, head turning from side to side.

"We have to get you fixed up!" The small human demanded.

"I need to fight, I need to help them." Deckerd said.

"But look at you! You are in no state to fight!"

"Please Boss! I'll be able to see when combined into J-Decker." He explained.

Yuuta thought for a moment listening to the sounds of gunfire and roaring of pain. He finally nodded, opening his badge.

"BRAVE UP, J-DECKER!" He commanded.

J-Roader drove faster and started to change inti J-Decker's body. Deckerd, though he was trying not to slam into a lightpost, ran up and changed into his police car form, sliding inti his socket and finishing off with a pose.

"J-DECKER!" He called out before landing in front of Yuuta. "I can _see_!" He said.

"Then go help the others!" His boss quickly said before running off to find Suki.

Time went by as Suki finally set Chiyoko down, making her lean against a wall.

"Is that battle over yet?" She asked herself, looking around.

"Sukurian-san," Deckerd's voice hit her audio receivers and she turned to see his enlarged for in front of her.

"Deckerd? You can see?" She asked, her good eye glinting wih happiness.

"Yep, now come on, we gotta help the others."

"But-"

"You'll be able to see when combined."

"But I've never combined before..."

"It'll be alright, I promise." J-Decker said sweetly as he turned and flew off, Suki following him.

"Do you think I can do it?" She asked, voice soft.

"I know you can." **(Is it me or is this chapter extra cheesy? *Don't blame the way I run out of ideas fast okay?*)**

Suki smiled mentally, seeing Yuuta on the ground below. She tipped her nose down and descended closer, surprisingly not being noticed by their attacker.

"Sukurian!" Yuuta gasped, "Where have you been?"

"Never mind that, just issue the command!" Suki looked over at the battle scene and seeing J-Decker get beat up.

"Hurry!"

Yuuta nodded, "BRAVE UP!" **(You really didn't think up a name for me, didn't you? *Nope. Couldn't think of one. But I may have an idea.*)**

In this form, she was mostly white with yellow eyes and long pink hair that almost dragged on the ground. She had a long whip-like chain with a blade at the end in her right hand. But even in this form she was very feminine like. Her eyes glinted and she took off to help the others.

J-Decker was pinned against a building by three tentacles, struggling to free himself. Another appendage shot toward him, aiming to gouge out his 'heart'. With a yell, she busted through the three holding her friend, and sliced through the speeding one.

"S-Suki?-" J-Decker asked.

"Yepyep." She said, mentally smiling (because she didn't have a mouth in this form).

"Right." He said, over joyed upon seeing her alright.

"Let's bring this thing down!" Suki said enthusiastically.

She used her blade to cut off an attacking appendage as they headed towards the others.

Build Tiger looked in their direction, "J-Decker! And... Suki?" McCrane's voice asked.

"Mhm!" She hummed.

"What are you called in this form?" Gunmax came up.

"I don't have a name ye-" She was slapped out of the sky and into a building like Chiyoko was. "OOMF!"

Golden Night came around the back and started unloading her built in rounds at the offender.

"Goldy!" Shadowmaru called to her, "You'll get yourself killed out there!" Then he flew off after the jet.

Suki got her arms free from the debris, "You wanna go BITCH?!" She snarled, turning her thrusters on to a full blast that instantly got her out and attacking. J-Decker didn't have time to cheer her on, instead he went and attacked along side her.

After the last appendage was cut from the source, all activity pretty much stopped. A low grow came from the source as it started to change itself.

"Damnit Brave Police. You defeated my monster! Hope you like chasing games!" What was left of the tentacles were detatched and fell to the ground, revealing an orb like object.

"The hell?" Suki said.

"Shadowmaru, you catch the voice?"

"Yeah, got it." The ninjabot flew up, along with Golden Night.

"Someone get Chiyoko to base to Todou can fix her up."

Golden Night shot out of the picture, scanning for her friend's body.

"Ha, catch me if you can!" The voice wws distorted, deep and husky. It didn't sound anything like a human. The orb sped away, leaving them all stunned. Suki was the first to react and blasted after it.

"Su!" J-Decker followed her, trying to catch up.

The speed was great, but the buildings slowed him down a big deal. He lost his partner in mere seconds. "SUKI!" He called, hearing nothing but the sounds of the city around the battle zone. Brilliant. Not even a month after deployment and she was already gone.


	10. First Battle Part 2

**I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS WHEN I PUBLISHED IT SORRY PEOPLE. GOD. The first part was SO CLICHE. Let's hope this one's better. And that it doesn't take a million years to publish. Caught up with a TFP comic I'm making :3 (Details about it later)**

**Lol I lied about putting it on hold.**

J-Decker whipped his head around, searching for any sign of Suki. His green eyes scanning the infinite city.

"Come on!" Build Tiger, Duke Fire and Gunmax zoomed past him in the direction he was looking, causing him the snap back into reality.

"I'm coming!" He said before picking up speed behind them. _Suki, where are you?! _He asked through the private link.

_You legit lost me?_ She asked teasingly. _I shouldn't be far from you guys, can't pick up my signal?_

_No, the buildings are causing interference. But see if I can find you._ And with that, J-Decker broke off from the others and flew higher into the sky in search of Suki.

He stopped at nearly 500 feet, looking for a white metal mass with pink hair.

He saw nothing. Then, on the corner of his eye, he saw a quick flash and a 'woo-hoo' that was clearly Suki's voice.

J-Decker kicked in his engines and followed after her, but surprisingly struggling to keep up. Finally settling beside Sukurian, she looked over, "Enjoying the chase!?" She called.

"Let's just catch this guy!" J-Decker didn't have time for games, all he needed to do was catch the culprit.

"We can cut him off!" The female robot suggested, turning to h3r right sharply after the orb.

"Good idea Su!" He beamed, then broke off. He maneuvered around building expertly, trying to pick up as much speed as he could.

He turned and stopped, the orb halting in it's spot. It was surrounded by buildings and both mechas.

They both started for the object and it moved, causing the two to crash with a grunt. After a dazed moment, the two realized they were practically hugging eachother. Suki shoved J-Decker away quickly, kind of regretting it and flying full speed after the orb.

There was no time to feel hurt, so the mecha followed after her, coming across the others doing so.

"J-Decker!" Duke Fire called, forgetting about Suki.

"Duke Fire, Build Tiger, Shadowmaru, Golden Night help us, Gunmax, got aid Golden Night with Chiyoko!" The police bot ordered.

Gunmax nodded with a hum then zipped away to find his fallen comrade. Meanwhile the others kept in pursuit, Deckerd ahead of them.

Things on Suki's end weren't holding up, the female mecha had twisted between every structure, until she finally lost the strange orb. Grumbling with frustration, she shot upward into the sky for a better view of the path she's taken. Twisting and twirling, she scanned the roof tops and streets, getting no energy reading from the object at all. "Damnit..." She softly hissed.

"Suki!" She turned around to see the rest of the team flying closer. "Look out!" One of them, she couldn't tell who, called out. The robot didn't have any time to react before some kind of object hit her at the back of her head, causing her to shut down instantly and start to plummet towards the traffic below.

She heard the yells of the others and couldn't make out who it was again, seeing nothing but blackness and hearing nothing but static.

A claw-like grappling hook shot out of nowhere and caught Suki by the abdomen, letting her hang for a second before J-Decker came and pluck her from the metal cord. He looked up to see a rose pink helicopter chopping the air, but couldn't see who was driving it due to the angle.

"Lady!" Duke Fire flew up to the air vehicle and looked in, seeing the blonde English woman. She smiled quickly then gestured a wave.

"Hello again Duke." Looking down through her window, she retracted the cord, "Is your friend alright?"

Duke hesitated, wanting to choke on an oil can, "She'll be fine when we get her to Todou, he should be able to fix her up."

"I hear a little bit of hate in your words Duke." Regina said softly, looking at him with concern in her giant green eyes, "I hope you won't be like that around Aleida."

"Aleida?" The mecha flinched back a little, where was this Aleida? Maybe the bot was at HQ?

"I'll tell you when you guys finish up what you're doing, alright?"

"The orb is gone!" Shadowmaru flew up beside J-Decker.

Cursing under his breath, he glanced at Su, "Did you scan for it?"

"I just finished scanning the area, I lost the radiation trail as if it suddenly vanished." 'Maru threw his arms up in the air dramatically.

"No need to get episodic Shadowmaru, if it's gone it's gone, we can track it later." Build Tiger said.

"Guys, return to base, Suki and Chiyoko need those repairs." Yuuta's small but brave voice called through their badges.

"But what about th-" Duke got interrupted by Deckerd surprisingly, he never did that.

"If it causes more trouble, we can find it later. We are an emergency response team, Shadowmaru, you and Golden Night can look for it if you want. We have to get the girls back." His tone clearly stated that it was team mates before threats. Having heard enough complaining

Deckerd had stayed in the ward, sitting on a bed like table after his eyes were fixed. It had taken him a while to get used to the 'at-first-seeming-foggy' glass effect that was placed in front of his scanners.

He tested them out, shutting them off and turning them back on, scanning everything in the ward until he landed on Suki who was laying on a medical table. Chiyoko was beside her, in the same corpse position. They each had cords attached to their heads and were having x-rays done.

"How long until they are up and running?" The blue mecha found the strength to break his stare and look down at Todou.

"Soon. We just have to re attach the main cord that connects the A.I. to the rest of their body." The man explain, wiping his hands with a rag. "The way they hit their heads was phenomenal, I'm surprised they didn't knock their A.I.'s loose."

"They're tough girls, they don't break easily." Deckerd said non-intentionally.

"I see you're close with Sukurian?" Todou looked up at the mecha, an eye brow raised and a smug yet subtle smile. The blue bot's newly repaired eyes widened.

"Uhh, er... well, I wouldn't say _close_... why?" He rubbed the back of his neck, supressing a blush.

"It would ruin your future if I told you." The man laughed as if it were a joke then walked away, leaving Deckerd to wonder.

"Duke!" Regina called from the entrance. The red and white robot jogged over to the blonde, bending down. "Come out and meet Aleida."

"Shouldn't the others come?" Duke asked, but Regina was already walking outside. He followed shortly after, not really wanting to waste time.

Deckerd looked in his direction and wondered where he was going.

Once outside, the English mecha saw the same helicopter, but no bot, "But... there's no one here..."

Regina just smiled, "Aleida, you cab meet Duke now."

At first, nothing happened. Then the blades on the helicopter turned slightly into another position, as if unlocking something before plates shifted. Then a few seconds after, a rose coloured female mecha stood before him.

**I'm so sorry that this is short ;-; I had run out of ideas. I PROMISE YOU GUYS A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME. I feel ashamed.**

**I've been so caught up with requests and comic pages. ;-;**


	11. New Eyes and Skies

**I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS ONE TOO DAMNIT.**

**Okay, lets hope this chapter is longer, that would be nice BRAIN.**  
**************************************************************************************************

Duke stared in awe, ignoring the fact that it was rude to stare. This mecha was silent, and had a few english featured. She had sky blue eyes with a bright glint, and long orange hair that was only a foot shorter than Suki's, which was still pretty long.

She looked to be the same sort of model, well, close to the same model that Suki was made of. Her face was plastered with a serious look, with a hint of kindness that gave a small welcome. "Hello, you must be Duke, Regina has talked a lot about you." A sudden friendly smile formed as Aleida lifted her arm for a hand shake.

The other mecha looked at her hand for a second as if he forgot the simple gesture. He then grabbed her hand and shook it a little bit forcibly. Her voice was somehow _delicate_, as if singing the quietest note in a lullaby. The female mecha didn't seem to realize how harsh he was. Her eyes held a happy glow as she brought her hand back to her side.

"Duke, why don't you show her around?" Regina gestured to the pink robot and smiled. Duke supressed a long rude huff.

"Alright." Was all he said before gesturing to Aleida to follow. The other mecha first looked down at Regina, as if asking '_Was he always like this?_'

The human shrugged, of course while she was away, she was building Aleida at the time, so she didn't know how Duke was doing.

"This is the repair ward." Duke said flatly, stopping in the entrance of the building. Deckerd seemed to have moved and was now standing beside Suki who was still laying there with no glow in her eyes.

"Who're they?" Aleida nodded to the other female mechas.

"Sukurian and Chiyoko, Suki was the first female built." The red and white robot obviously didn't want to give any attention to them. The rose mecha looked at Duke, he probably had an explaination as to why he is like this. She just had to get it out of him. He looked at Deckerd, "Oh, and he's Deckerd, the eldest." But Deckerd didn't look up.

"Ah, this must be Aleida," Todou walked up, smiling at the new bot.

She bent down and smiled warmly back, "And you must be the mechanic named Todou."

"The one and only, good to finally meet you." He bowed lightly in respect then walked away towards the two unconscious robots.

"So... what happened to you guys?" Aleida asked as the two walked towards the Decker room.

"Emergencies, that's what." He hissed softly with a twinge of regret. Aleida looked down at the floor. The door slid open to reveal the room filled with the others. Golden Night was the first to look up from her work. She looked to have a few paint scratches and dents, but obviously not caring about them. A mecha leaned on her desk beside her, he was very dark purple in colour with a few spots of red.

"Hello, you must be new?" McCrane walked up.

"Yes, I'm Aleida, you are?" The pink robot held out a hand and he shook it politely.

"Name's McCrane, good to meet you." And after that, he went back to his work.

"Sure looks like you guys get deep into your reports..." She said softly to Duke.

"There always comes a time where work has to be put on hold." He said, actually starting to warm up to the new bot.

_At least he stopped being cranky_. Aleida thought, smiling up at him for a second.

"Er, that over their is you workspace, feel free to do whatever you'd like with it." He rubbed the back of his neck and gestured to an empty desk beside Suki's.

"Thanks, hey, what's behind this door?" This was possibly the last question from her.

"Hm?" Duke looked to his left to look at the door, "Rooms, still working on them though."

"Huh," Aleida mused.

"That's pretty much it of Headquarters."

Aleida stood there for a moment, having been dismissed by her tour. So all the stories she's been told by Regina were true.

"Aleida," Speaking of Regina, she stood at the ledge and waved her over. The robot then walked over in a non-hurried manner and stopped behind Duke's desk.

"Yes, Regina?"

"Stay safe, stay alert and most importantly stay-" Regina began, but got interupted by the bot.

"-stay strong. I know, I know, you sound just like a mother." Aleida smiled softly. She was programmed to be more calm then full of emotion.

Regina chuckled, "I'll see you in a few months Aleida. Try to fit in." The englishwoman smiled then walked out, leaving the female bot standing there. Duke had heard her, she knew that he had trouble fitting in when he first arrived. Everyone despised him, and only wanted Deckerd as their leader. Of course he adjusted and everyone is now seen as equal. But before Aleida, he felt cast out again. As if everyone was slowly pushing him away for making room.

Aleida turned and walked towards her desk, brushing past Duke and accidentally catching his attention **(Yeah, 'accidental' xD *Seriously Su?*).** He looked at her from behind, eventually going down to her hips and watching her hips sway for a moment. The male robot quickly realised what he was doing and looked back down to his work.

The long orange hair that sprouted from the back of Aleida's head reested on the floor as she sat down. That was going to be a problem upon rolling around in her chair.

The door opened and Deckerd walked through. Gunmax looked up at the bot hopefully, only to recieve a simple shake of the head. Suki and Chiyoko were fine, but it would still take some time for them to wake up. Deckerd had wanted so badly to stay by Sukurian's table, but he didn't quite know why. Gunmax seemed more in check of his emotions, but had already out-stayed his visit with the slumbering Chiyoko.

Shadowmaru had leaned down furthur to inspect a paper Golden Night showed him. So the mecha didn't speak, or, not that Aleida's heard of yet. The black and gold bot smiled brightly as 'Maru acknowleged what she had written and praised her for it. Jumping to conclusions, Aleida started to think that they were together, if not then close friends. Either way, it was adorable.

The purple mecha then patted Night's shoulder with a kind smile and retreated to his seat, leaving the other mecha to her work.

Aleida wondered if they ever got shined up and had the dents banged out of em. She realized that she was beginning to judge them through looks, and immediately stopped.

This was going to take some getting used too... surely it can't be _that_ hard?

**For focks sake man. Working on the next one too btw, so here's two chapters to keep you guys going. :D**


	12. Partners 'Till Sunset

**Sorry, I let the story go dormant ;-;**

Suki had bee the first to wake up that past four hours, but being isolated for extra matinence. Even though they were fully fixed, they wanted to make sure that the main cords were secure, perhaps maybe even over secure just in case.

But for some reason Chiyoko's systems had started to be unresponsive, and held the chance of being offline for good, technically forever in a sleep-like state.

"Are you sure you've done everything to wake her up?!" Sukurian hissed, showing the obvious worry on her face as she stood beside her friend's possible death bed.

"Surprisingly. Since you are machines, we thought we would've been able to do something. But for some reason the data in order to wake up is being blocked by something."

Suki sighed and crouched down beside the green bot, silently praying for her to wake up.

"You should go tell the others that you're awake, they're worried about you. And tell them they can come in for repairs." Todou called up to her as she stood again.

With a sigh of defeat, Suki hesitated then took her leave, heading towards the detectives office. On the way, she fell into a deep thinking state and felt her body control itself. It was strange, how a bot couldn't wake up. Perhaps Chiyoko had a virus? No, it would have been detected by her own systems...

"I wonder..." She mumbled before bumping into something. Er, better make that someone.

"Sukurian...!" Deckerd said whimsically, "You're finally awake! I was really worried, uhm, we all were. What about Chiyoko?"

"She can't wake up, something is blocking her wake up protocol."

"If Todou can't fix it, no one can. Well, that's what we go by." He chuckled, trying to brighten up the mood a little bit, but quickly changed the subject, "Er, I'm going on patrol right now. So..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Uh, care to join me?"

Sukurian just gave him a questioning look, but perked up at slight, "Sure, anything after this slumber is better other than sitting in that room all day."

Deckerd smiled then nodded, gesturing her to follow. There was something she adored about him, perhaps it was his courage.

_Golden Night, tell the others that they can go in for repairs and that I'm going on patrol with Deckerd. That includes you too._

Earning no response as usual except the acknowledging click from the bot, she turned her radio link off. She noticed that she had fell a bit behind and caught up to his side, keeping her hands behind her back and head down.

Deckerd glanced at her, "You should straighten up, I've gotten cramps like at." He stated with a kind tone and she obeyed, raising her head. "That's better. Plus, you look better when both of your eyes showing."

"W-what?" Suki could feel her cheeks warming up a bit.

"Uh! Er... don't mind me... Ahem, we should get going." He changed form then drove out through the entrance.

Suki mentally rolled her eyes with a big smile and a shake of her head, transforming and flying after him. "You know, patrolling isn't so bad when you're not alone..."

"Is that so?" He asked, stopping at a light, causing Suki to hover high over him.

"Mhm. And it feels better when it's you." She slowly began to fly off after her comment, and left Deckerd slightly dazed.

"Better, when it's me?" He repeated softly to himself, not noticing the light turn green. Shouting and horns honking behind him caused him to snap out of it and drive forward.

Sukurian flew at a constant low speed in order not to leave Deckerd far behind. But being honest with herself, she didn't want to fly. Instead she wished to drive around like the others sometimes, since there wasn't a big gap between them.

Unless she went through a full upgrade, there was no burning rubber for her. So she just continued her way above her partner, flying at a graceful and calm pace that made it feel enjoyable. The wind was the perfect temperature at this altitude, and there was not a cloud in the sky.

If only Deckerd could fly by default...

"Should we scout the area around Greystone Co.?" Suki suddenly requested, feeling a slight shiver along her wings once the building came into sight. The case was still going, and she didn't want to pass an opportunity to gather more information.

"We aren't authorized at the moment. But I guess a quick drive around wouldn't hurt. Stand by if there is any trouble unless it gets out of hand, okay?" Deckerd turned to head down the street towards the business building. The jet turned and stayed a reasonable height above it so to make sure she wasn't noticed.

A landing pad was occupied by a charcoal black helicopter with strange markings painted on the nose. It had a dull sheen and spots of chipped or scratched paint that made it seem like it had been flying through dense forests.

Scanning the scene, she flew right over, seeing no humans on the roof. Growling softly to herself, Suki continued her flight path.

Nothing special. But something interesting. "Let's continue then."

"Don't worry, one day we'll figure this case out." Deckerd reassured her.

"Hey... why do you care so much for me?" Sukurian asked.

"Well... you're part of my team. I'm supposed to care." Taking a moment after than, it sounded like he took in a breath, "And you are rather new, and haven't been in such things that we have."

"Oh yeah? What's the worst thing that actually happened to you?" The jet asked softly, curious.

"W-well... two years ago I actually..."

"Actually...?" Suki continued after he drifted off. "It can't be like you died, right?" And after a moment of silence, she assumed that she had guessed right. "O-oh, Deckerd... I..."

"No, it's okay, it's fine now. Look, alive and well for two years." He added a chuckled to lighten up the mood a little bit, but it didn't seem to get Suki's worry out of her mind.

"Su... I prmoise, no one will ever face the fate that I once did."

"I hope you're right." She chuckled.

The day went on as they patroled the entire city district, seeing no problems whatsoever. It got boring in Suki's interest as she was still young, but Deckerd took in all the sights of the city, remapping them in his head. But he would usually make sure that the mecha above him wasn't suffering any problems with flying so much. He admired the way the sun glistened against her armor, how the orange glow would outline her figure. Then he got an idea as they approached the shoreline.

"Suki, I want to show you something." Deckerd then turned to the left and into and changed onto the sandy beach, waiting for his partner.

She landed beside him lightly, looking around alert, as if he had spotted trouble, "What do you want to show me?" The light blue mecha looked at her superior, who was gazing out into the horizon and she eventually followed.

It was only then when she was taken away by the gorgeous sunset and all ofits mystifying colours. Pinks, oranges, and yellows really did cause her eyes to sparkle with fascination. In a practical daydream now, she didn't notice Deckerd somewhat advance slightly closer, reaching for her hand.

"Deckerd... this is so beautiful... I mean, what could be prettier than this view?" Sulurian stepped forward, then looked back at him with a cheery expression, not noticing the slight dissapointment he held in his aura.

"Yeah, it is..." He smiled for her however, sighing softly due to him missing his chance. "But, I canthink of prettier things..." The mech murmured under his breath as she turned back to the ocean.

"And just how the water glitters with those colours, my God... Its absolutly breath taking!"

"Heh, yeah... it is." Deckerd lowered his head to look at her hand, how he had almost held in affectionatly. How could he describe this feeling? Perhaps it was a human's instinct?

"Doesn't this sight just wanna make you paint it? It is worthy." Suki proggressivly got calmer as she soaked the emotions in.

"Yeah..." Deckerd breathed as he studied her form, realizing small details that he hadn't before. "...It is."

"Deckerd...?" She asked, clasping her hands together and turning around swiftly, making Deckerd immediatly focus on her eyes. "May we... do this for at least the rest of the week...?"

The mecha that stood before her could clearly tell she was shy with the particular demand.

"I mean, I just wanna lay here, and forget the world..." She turned around again, rocking on her heels with her hands tightly grasped behind her back, hiding a tiny blush.

Deckerd couldn't help but smile and hum softly, "If Yuuta will allow it, then we can do this for the next month, how about that?" He walked up beside her and she grinned brightly, clearly holding backthe temptation of a hug.

"Thanks Deck." She chirped and nudged him.

"Mhm." Glancing back down at her hand, he managed to brush a finger along it before she reached back into a curled position, holding her hands behind her neck while continuing to stare out. It made him clench his fist in slight agitation, how trying to show affection can be so difficult.

But, what kind of affection was this exactly? It can't be the same feeling he has towards Yuuta, that was different...

"Golden Night's getting restless." Suki said softly, feeling it through a feminine bond they shared. "Let's go back."

Deckerd shook his head and snapped back to reality, clearing his throat, "Right, let's do that." He was however the first to change and drive back onto the road. Sukurian then leaped into the air and flew after him in her jet form.

Meanwhile, Golden Night was pacing back and forth in front of her desk, obviously worried.

Shadowmaru just watched her, "They're fine, if they didn't send out an S.O.S. then they have to be." He said calmly, walking up to block her path, "You're going to wear out the floor. Come on, its late and perhaps all you need is a good rest."

The female mecha just stood there, her expression clearly stating that it would be hard to fall asleep in such a state.

"It's going to be fine." 'Maru smiled assuringly at her, and gently grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards the newly finished living quarters.

Aleida watched them, holding back a smile. It had been around a day and she was already jumping to conclusions about them. But she then remembered Duke, and how he seemed bitter around his team mates. It was unfair, and she planned to do something about it.

The door hissed open and in walk Deckerd with suki following close behind.

"Took you guys long enough. What were you doing? Parking?" Gunmax snickered and Suko just stuck her tongue out at him.

"They were doing their jobs, unlike you." Another voice piped up behind them, and Chiyoko stepped out, grinning widely from ear to ear. "Not like I'd expect you to do it."

"Chi! You're awake!" Su exclaimed, holdong back the urge to hug her. Gunmax amlmost dropped his gun in which he was shining, gawking at the green mecha.

"Yup! Turns out the data got blocked by the anti-ware. And jeez, Gunmax, keep staring and that '_trigger_' of yours will only get tougher to pull." Chiyoko smirked wickedly, crossing her arms. Gunmax quickly sat properly in his desk, trying to hide what was visible, including a mad blush. "Awe, did I embarrass wittle Gunmax?"

"...Shut up..." Was all the biker cop could manage to choke out.

"Wow, is that the best you can do?"

"Chi, leave the guy alone for Heaven's sake." Su placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, clearly amused with the situation.

"Yeah, yeah." Giggled Chi, shrugging and walking over to her desk, one eye glinting likea wonk towards Gunmax.

Suki sighed and shook her head, then looked up at Deckerd, "I think I should be checking out for the night, see you in the morning, partner." She then reached up to pat his cheek, then continued on her way, leaving the blue mech dazed.

"S-see you..." He could feel his cheeks warm up a little, and he smiled ever so slightly. _Partner..._

McCrane, Power Joe and Dumpson watched from the war side of the room, while Drillboy was dozing off on his desk.

"Looks like our squad got bit by the love bug eh?" Power Joe murmured so only his platoon could hear. They all nodded with a hum. _And it feels amazing, I should know._

**MY GOD COMPLAIIINTS Seriously, don't give me complaints on the very slow updates okay. I HAVE A LIFE TOO. Lawd.**


	13. Can you handle the heat?

**I swear this chapter isn't (completely) what you think. I'll save that stuff for later. /w/ Okay jk there is actually nothing of the sort-ish.**

Golden Night was now tugged into her room by Shadowmaru, and dropped on a cushiony slab that served as a bed. The dark purple mecha took a moment to look at her before sitting on the edge.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep, how does that sound?" He cooed softly, smiling in a comforting way. She just stared at him, however, with clear wonder in her eyes. All that she could see was the brilliant green glow in the darkness, and she knew that all he could see were her two reflected red eyes.

Shadowmaru placed a hand on her arm, then brought it up to her head, feeling her soft, yellow hair. She seemed to lean into the touch, her actions slowing down as he connected a large cable to the back of her head when she turned. Golden Night practically fell asleep in his hand as the recharge sequence began, and he leaned down to gently stroke her face easier.

He still didn't quite fully understand why she felt so damn precious to him, like if she left his sight she would be stolen like a priceless artifact.

"Goodnight, Goldy. See you in the morning." Shadowmaru felt compelled to kiss her cheek, but thought against it, for he didn't want to be _that_ soft.

Hesitating to find the balance in his feet, he slipped his hand away and stood. The mecha wanted to stay, he wanted to be the first face that she saw in the morning.

That couldn't be established, however. He had a reputation to keep, and a job to do. What was he thinking? Falling in love for a guy like him was wrong... was it? No, there was no harm done. He wanted her to be happy, for he felt that if she was depressed, he would slowly wilt away because of guilt.

Shadowmaru closed the door behind him, staring at the floor deep in thought as he walked back to the office. He didn't notice a set of feet walking towards him, and Suki accidentally bumped into his shoulder.

"Sorry 'Maru, didn't see you there, its really dark and you blend in all too well." She smiled apologetically, a sweat drop forming on her head.

"I take it as a compliment, no worries. Golden Night will be relieved that you're back in the morning." He had a welcoming glint in his eye that lingered until she continued on her way towards her room.

In the office, Gunmax kept his hand over his lower abdomen, it felt hot, and he was extremwly confused as to why. Perhaps he drank expired oil? No, that wasn't as bad as this. Glancing at Chiyoko, he caught th eglimpse of her arching back to stretch, showing off the smooth curves that they were equipped with. It was another sort of,_ set off_ for him as it grew hotter.

"Anyone else feeling it get hot in here?" The mad blush that stained his cheeks could have been sworn they were infectious to his health.

"No... are your coolant systems malfunctioning again, Gunmax?" McCrane said with little concern, for it happened quite a lot.

"Dude, your face is like a tomato." Drillboy said, earning a slap on the head from Power Joe.

"Maybe you should get Todou to check it?" Dumpson suggested, too showing little concern.

"Wait a bit, maybe the feeling will go away." Power Joe stated, "Its probably that new gas you've been taking, told you it wasn't a great idea."

He squirmed in his seat a bit, then finally slapped his hand on the table. Gunmax needed to discover what was wrong, and stood up, facing away from his team.

"Uh, I'm checking out for the night, night guys!" Then hurried down to his room through the corrodor behind the second door.

"Gunmax..?" Chi called out, but it was too late as he was already at the door to his room and inside. It shut behind him and locked, leaving Chiyoko slightly dumbfounded.

"Either something's eating him or he '_lost train of thought_'." Power Joe snickered, leaning on his baton.

"What do you mean by that?" Drillboy asked, genuinly curious. McCrane, Dumpson and Power Joe just looked at eachother. "What?"

"We'll tell you later." Dumpson quickly finished, leaving Drillboy with a confused expression. They never told him anything anyways, since he was basically still an ignorant kid.

Deckerd on the otherhand was going over scenes in his head, letting off a small hum that was a clear indication that he was day dreaming. _Suki... why can't I show how I feel towards you..? _Her face would almost always pop up in his mind, making him smile whimsically.

Duke looked at him with confusion, raising an eye ridge at him. He leaned forward to tap his shoulder with his pen, "Deckerd, quit drooling." The blue mecha shook his head and looked at Duke.

"Huh..? Oh sorry, I was just lost in thought." He stammered, looking down at his papers.

"Uhuh. Hey, I've been studying the gang, it seems as if their activities have special _schedules_ for the killings. One months there would be 5 to 8 killings, then the next, all activity would just drop dead, as if they search for names." Duke put on his usual serious tone, clearly not amused about anything. "If we manage to hack into their system, we can possibly obtain a list of names."

Deckerd returned to a police's normal serious state, forgetting about the female mecha. "Hm, the Greystone building can be heavily shieled without us knowing, I did feel a strange static type tingle in my head. See if the ground lines work for a direct hack, that is if satellite is blocked for sure. And if that doesn't work, there could be secret lines embedded. "

"Deckerd, what were the kinds of names that they targeted again?" Yuuta piped up from behind his desk, his innocent blue eyes holding a strange kind of curiosity.

"Ones that hold positive meanings, ones that mean _bringer of happiness_ or something like that." He said, gesturing to the example, "They believe that these foretell some kind of omen of the one who holds the name. And their gang title clearly suggests that they do not want that to happen."

Yuuta sighed, "But there are so many names, they can't possibly get them all."

"Its inevitable that they can't, with every new baby born it just adds to the years and the struggle." Duke stated, "But if they expand in population, the death toll can sky rocket in a matter of decades. That is, if they don't disband."

"If they wanted a downfall, they'd have to go for ranking names, and I don't know the Government's names. But surely they would start on small groups, right...?" Yuuta trailed off, then looked at the door that lead to the quarters.

"I highly doubt we wouldn't be targets, since we foiled their last plan. And goven the fact that the girls names are in their categories..." Deckerd sighed, "We need to keep an eye on them, make sure they don't get killed."

"Suki, love, Chiyoko, child of a thousand generations. Aleida is a name from the UK, and Golden Night is a name based off appearance and purpose." Duke explained.

"We'll have to wait and see."

"We're mechanical, and can always be repaired.. most of the time anyways." Shadowmaru walked up, he had been listening in on their conversation. "It won't be possible."

"But remember that we are mechanoids, we have a form of life in our bodies, but the others are purely A.I., and therefore can be stolen from them and reprogrammed, like we almost were." Duke stated, his attention turning to Shadowmaru.

"Hm.. perhaps we should only go?" Deckerd thought aloud.

"If I may interupt, you are all practically human now, if you get extremly ingured, you can possibly die for good, since you dom't have a repairable A.I. system anymore." Aleida said, turning around in her chair and looking down at a notepad.

"She has a point. Its better if we tag along." Chiyoko was leaning over her desk, writing something on paper.

"Its our job to protect you four. You're extremly vulnerable." Duke said surprisingly cooly.

"If you lost your lives, how can you protect us?" Aleida looked up with a smartass expression, irking Duke a bit. "Besides, we have our purpose to serve too, and thay attidtude of yours isn't going to benefit the outcome."

"I don't have an attitude, and what is your prupose exactly?" He decided to mock her by crossing his arms and making the same face.

It didn't seem to affect the rose coloured mecha though, for she just smirked and shook her head, "How childish of you to try and pick a fight."

Duke gritted his teeth some, ignoring the looked at Deckerd and Shadowmaru gave him to stop. "You women think you're so smart."

Aleida stood up and looked at him, the same smirk on her face, "Oh Duke, you're just angry because your feelings have trouble coming out in words."

The red and whjte mecha stood up as well, but not (extremely) angrily, "What did Lady tell you?!"

"Nothing," She changed her expression to a fake surprise, "Isn't it clear? You feel left out, since everyone seems to have someone, and yet you can't talk to anyone."

"That is not true..!" He growled. "Listen, you... you little-!"

"Duke, I've only been here a short time, yet no matter what you say to me," She cut him off, angling herself towards the rooms, "I can't bring myself to hate you."

He stood straight and just stared at her, knowing those words all too well. She turned her head, now evolving a sour expression that struck Duke, is that what he was now like?

Yuuta looked at the two, "Duke... Is- is it true?"

He just lowered his head and threw his chair aside, it landing top turned with a loud clattering sound. A sign that he broke it while he roared, "Damn that woman!"

"Duke!" McCrane quickly got out of his seat, the other three following.

"What has gotten into you?" Power Joe hissed. "You were never the kind to throw hissy-fits!"

"We know you aren't like that." Deckerd looked at his equal, concerned.

Duke glared at eat one of them, "Then you don't know me at all." A shadow covered his eyes as he walked towards the door that lead outside, leaving the Decker Room quiet.

"Duke..." Yuuta said softly.

Outside now, Duke grumbled explict nonsense to himself, stomping on the concrete. Trying to calm down, he took in a few breaths and looked up at the stars.

"You know you can't get rid of us." Duke turned to see Aleida, leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

"What are you-!" He stopped his verbal attack when seeing her expression.

"I know more truths than you know. I know the truth about you. About me, about everyone."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." He sassed, also crossing his arms with arrogance.

"We're simply tools. They found out that humans were too delicate to use in dangerous situations."

"Tell me something I don't know." He snorted, studying her.

"Fine, us, _'newbies'_, are merely experiments." Now this caught Duke's attention, "I don't know why, but for some reason they call us that."

"Maybe they're just testing how long it takes for a woman to realize how annoying she is." Duke snickered, looked to his left and not noticing Aleida walk up to him. The moment he looked back, his face was met with her hand, and she managed to make him stumble and fall. The mecha landed with a thud and a grunt of utter surprise.

"BAKA!" She screeched, "You insolent fool! Son of a damned sloth! Ignorant piece of-. Lady always told me you were trained to be the 'perfect police man', and when she told me that she couldn't achieve that, at least you're kindest traits prevailed over anger!"

Duke just stared at her, completely dumbfounded as he laid there on the cold ground, chest heaving from the sudden rush of adrenaline and shock.

"I thought you were different... Regina always assured me that you'd at least get used to my presence..." She shook and hungher head, sighing. "You were quiet... and when you fought, you reallywere a knight in shining armor... I had hoped we could have been good friends..." Pausing, she finally turned a cold glare on him with her ice blue eyes, one that pierced his very human soul. Her scowl only grew stronger, "My mistake."

Then she whirled around and stormed off back into the building, anger emitting off of her shell like a sheild of flame.

He had witnessed a woman's power, and it sent the message through clearly. He could either change, or stay the same and lose his reputation. But Aleida, he had completely underestimated her, what she was capable of doing just to get her point through. The mecha wasn't going to call her a bitch, oe any name for that matter, since he finally understood. Understood how at one point someine canbe kind, and gentle, as he was before the first female was created. She had turned against his so quickly, not even three days old and already telling him to shut the hell up.

The slap had left a stinging on his metallic skin, leadinghim to rub it tenderly and whimper pathetically.

Everyone watched Aleida stomp in, for they could feel the vibrations in the floor. Chiyoko stared at her eith confusion, wasn't she in the corridor? She probably slipped out when Duke left.

_There'll be no rest for the wicked_

Duke finally got up and brushed his armor from the dust of the ground, huffing. He didn't want to think badly of the woman, or any of them in fact, anymore. For he had learned his lesson the hard way.

_There's no song for the choir_

Aleida's steps progressivly got less heavily delivered as she steamed through the quarter's corridor, walking to the second one from the door on the right side, beside Suki's room. The door hissed open and she entered, making sure it locked behind her.

_There's no hope for the weary_

Duke returned to the Decker room, being ignored by every bot there. He knew it, his rep was already damaged. Bur there would be no point if he just left and never returned. He had a job to do.

_You let them win without a fight_

Throwing herself onto her recharging station, she turned to that she faced the ceiling in the dark space. It was nothing boring, surprisingly, since images in her mind would play in her head. She tried to forget what she was basically forced to do, since she regretted it deeply.

_I had his heart, but I broke it every time._

Simultaneously sighing, the two continued one with their train of thought. Aleida took the power cable and looked at it, before plugging it into the back of her head. Duke hesitantly took his pen and stared at the empty paper. He could feel Yuuta's concerned gaze burning into his armor, but he ignored it.

Aleida's eyes would slowly dim to the point her optical sensors were completely off, and fell into a painful bliss of dreams, many of which were molds of events in her life.

Duke just continued to stare, and finally began to write something.

_Dear Lady,..._

**OH LOOK AT THAT, NEW CHAPTER IN SUCH SHORT TIME *GLARES IN SPANISH* I got excited and wanted to write stuff, so I wrote it. Expect a new chapter soon :D**


	14. Amendments

**HONHONHON BAGUETTE. Idk about whats going on really xD.**

Morning came around, and the office was completely empty when Golden Night walked in, stretching her stiff joints. She yawned and grabbed a can of oil, proceeding to drink it. The birds were exceptionally cheerful today, but Goldy was still a little worried.

She saw a chair had been broken, for it was on the far end of the room where no one could trip over it. And a chair missing from one of the desks across from her. Either that someone broke their chair or the culprit stole this one as a replacement.

It was too early for conspiracies, so the mecha just strode over to her work space and sat down, immediatly bored. Yuuta then walked in and waved to her as he shut the door.

"Morning, Golden Night! You're up early." He squeaked. Over the course of two years, the grade sixer had grown a lot according to Deckerd, since he didn't cry any more (often) and was taller. His voice had change only a smidge though, so he still had the high pitched-ness. He set his stuff down beside his desk and sat down, "Hey Golden Night, any new leads on the case?"

The mecha shook her head and shrugged, then Yuuta sighed.

"Hm, perhaps we should talk to the Greystone owners. Maybe they have some information... But if they're sheltering them, then they won't squeal..." He put his head on his desk, groaning softly.

Goldy stood up, waving a digner as if she forgot something, making Yuuta just looked at her in confusion, "What is it?"

Then the bot dashed out the door in a flash of gold hair. "Ah! Golden Night, where are you going?-" But she was already gone as the door closed behind her, leaving Yuuta the only person left in the Decker room. The clock ticked loudly as every second went by, echoing as the space went silent.

The sound of a door opening didn't seem to catch Yuuta, but the second time it was louder as Duke walked out, advancing towards his desk. "Duke, please give Gunmax's chair back, there's a new one in the ward for you."

The mecha looked at Yuuta, slightly dissapointed as he didn't look back. Perhaps it was for he best. He wordlessy acknowledged what he said and calmy glided out of the room.

He silently walked down the dark hall, listening to his thoughts as the sounds of the ward got louder. But something made him pause. There was a casual tone that only took him a second to realize, that it was Aleida. The mecha leaned against the wall and closer to the entrance, listening in.

"How so?" Aleida had asked, her tone slightly impatient.

"We're creating a machine that is able to send VR waves to your minds, even with the others." Todou spoke in his kindest voice, "It will be like a dream, but you're fully aware." **(VR= Virtual Reality)**

Aleida shifted on her trods, "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't Suki be the first to know?"

"Well you just happened to be in the ward early. If anyone should ask a question here, its why _were_ you up so early?"

The mecha huffed, blowing some orange strands from her face. "I couldn't sleep..."

Duke leaned in a bit closer, adjusting his audio adaptor to focus more on them.

"You're lying, I can see it." His scratchy voice chuckled. "Its boy trouble, isn't it?"

Aleida let out a hardy laugh, "What, boy trouble? Pfft, no..."

"Aleida." The man treated her like a teenager, though she was still basically a child.

The mecha sighed and hesitated, "Yes. Fine. It kind of is. Its not my fault he's so stubborn."

"Who?"

"Duke! He has the hardest head known to any kind, and his fuse is so short!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You're holding feelings for him, aren't you?"

Duke leaned a little bit more, wanting to hear what had to say.

There was a period of awkward silence them went on for a short while, "I just want him to accept everyone, accept me."

Todou scoffed, he was like the typical father. "He has to change by himself, don't come to me with relational issues."

She sighed, seemingly shrinking a bit, "I know, I know, 'due to their nature, their minds can no longer be tampered with', that's not what I wanted. I just needed some advice."

"Talk to him," Todou shrugged, a reassuring smile forming on his lips.

"Todou-kun, I hit him last night, how am I supposed to talk to him?" The helicopter blades on her back twitched, showing signs of agitation.

The man just put his hands on his hips, shaking his head while chuckling, "Duke, Aleida wishes to speak with you."

Flinching, the red and white mecha stepped out into the light.

_I sure hope he wasn't listening in... _Aleida thought, taking a step back.

"Thank you Todou-san." Duke nodded to the mechanic, and he walked away to work.

Aleida didn't meet his eyes, or turn her body to face him whatsoever. Duke just looked at her, a face of pity following.

"Aleida, I..." He started, but stopped, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry..." She piped up, "For what happened last night..."

"No, if anyone should be sorry, it's me. I let envy get to me, _I'm_ sorry, for treating you like that." Now he was the one who looked down at the floor, and Aleida just turned her shead away. "I now know that I didn't want attention..."

With a few shakey breaths, Aleida looked at him and spoke with a small voice, "Then what _did_ you want..?"

Duke surprisingly chuckled, "As for that? I really don't know." He also looked up to see her face, and star into her ice blue eyes.

A moment passed, and Aleida broke their lock, not wanting his emerald eyes to see her soul. So, eventually nodding, she gripped her arm, "Well, I hope you find out soon." Then hurriedly began to walk to the entrance.

"Wait!" The mecha who stayed behind reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. She hurled a surprised look at him, clearly wanting to leave, "I.. I want to start again, we got off on the wrong foot before and I, I want to fix it."

With this, Aleida relaxed and gently pulled her arm back to her side, "A fresh start, huh?" She hummed, pondering that thought for a moment. "Alright, Sir Knight, I'll play along."

Duke smiled thankfully, "Thank you." His tone was completely different from yesterday's, which relieved the rose pink mecha. She found herself smiling back, then turned and walked out again.

"Duke." The bot turned around to look down at Todou, how just smiled up at him, "Your new chair is over there, try not to break it this time."

"I won't break it, I promise." Walking over, Duke picked up the replacement seat and walked out, holding it tightly under his arm.

In the Decker Room, there were still only a few bots awake, which didn't surprise him at all since the recharge sequence only deactivates when they are fully charged. It was still only 6 in the morning after all. Aleida must have been an early bird, since she was up before him. He appreciated that kind of behavior.

Gently setting it down, Deckerd looked up. "No longer in a sour mood?"

"Eh," Duke shrugged, "I haven't expired yet. Or so I realized."

Deckerd tilted his head a bit, "Well this certainly was a dramatic change, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I realized that there's no reason for me to be like that. So I'm starting fresh." Duke smiled at him then picked up a turned over paper to read it.

_Dear Lady,_

_I have been selfish wihin the team. But feeling left out, wouldn't you? My situation was made clear by your newest creation, Aleida. And I thank you for creating her, she spoke the mind of those who couldn't. I drove a wedge in our work. Yet they were strong and managed to pull through._

_These are the amendments to myself, and I hope that they hold strong. For I have changed to fill the hole in my now human heart._

_Duke_

Satisfied, it folded it serveral times to get it to the size he wanted, and put it in a envelope. "Boss," he closed it and reached up to give it to him, "May you mail this for me, please?"

Yuuta looked up from his work and plucked it out of his large hand to inspect it, "Sure thing, Duke." He smiled politely at him then continued to work, setting it down in the corner of his desk.

Shadowmaru silently walked in, looking around the room, "Is Golden Night still asleep?"

"Daw, he's even worried." Chiyoko teased, making Aleida and Suki giggle.

"Of course, she's... like a little sister." He quickly made something up.

"Yeah, you want to date your little sister. Sounds legit." The green bot smirked then returned to reading reports.

The ninja bot just glared at her for a moment.

"She went out." Yuuta called.

"Where?" He pushed on.

"I don't know." The boy shrugged, twirling his pencil. Shadowmaru was still too groggy to get the slightest bit upset. So instead he just softly groaned then trudged over to his desk.

"Well I'm off to do my rounds," Aleida stood up, a smile on her face, "So if you'll excuse me, Suki, Chiyoko." She nodded to them as a goodbyw then strode over to the entrance, looking back at Duke and nodding to him too. "Duke."

He just smiled back at her, warm and welcome. He understood that being envious was immature, and that this woman had a beautiful and kind soul. She reminded him of Regina, at how she can be feisty at one moment then be extremly kind the next, and he loved that.

Deckerd caught Duke smiling, then looked in the same direction he was looking, catching a glimpse of orange leave. "She's changed you."

"How do you know?" The british mecha said in a cool tone.

"The way you look at her is different now, and you don't snap at people anymore, that's a first."

"Yeah, well you'd be surprised how much sense a woman can knock into you." Duke chuckled, opening a book.

"Knocking some sense comes in different ways." The blue mecha looked at Suki, who was happily chatting away with Chiyoko.

Duke smirked at him staring, it was a natural response to something you liked so much. "Don't be obvious."

"Hm?" Deckerd hummed, his head still turned. "What?" He finally turned back to Duke who clearly looked amused.

"Don't look straight at her," Duke whispered so that they couldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Deckerd whispered back, leaning in with a confused expression.

"She'll get suspicious, and your secret will be out."

"What secret?" Then duke gave him a 'isn't it obvious?' look,"Oh... _that_ secret."

"Our A.I.s are almost the exact same, technically speaking, don't think that I don't feel a spark everytime she speaks to you."

Deckerd pouted a slight, "She probably already knows anyways."

"Then why don't you take her somewhere?" He asked, pushing him to make up his mind.

"I already did, but she didn't catch on." Deckerd sighed, looking at his papers, "Maybe next time."

Duke hummed softly and leaned back into his chair. The phone rang and Suki picked it up, pressing it to the side of her head.

"Brave Police, what is the problem?" She spoke in a calming tone towards a clearlt panicked person on the other side. "Calm down Ma'am, speak clearly."

"Is it that bad?" Chiyoko mumbled, putting down her pen and flexing her wings.

"Right away." Suki hung up then stood quickly and looked at Chi, "Wake the others, now." The green bot then got up and booked it towards the quarters hall to shut off the recharge sequence.

"What's the problem?" Shadowmaru asked, looking at her.

"Golden Night and Aleida are in serious trouble. A monster is terrorizing Downtown Nanamagari."

"Lets go then, we can't wait for the others." Yuuta slammed his hands down on his desk to get up, then dashed out the door.

Shsdowmaru was already out the door once the others got up, followed by Suki,Duke and Deckerd.

Once out, Suki chsnged so fast it slightly started the mechas behind her as she blasted into the open sky.

Soon as it happened, she was joined by Chiyoko and Drill Boy. The blue hue of her jet thrusterscause them to stay back a bit, for she could do a full sudden thrust any moment she wished.

"Over there!" Shadowmaru swooped in, changing direction as he spotting a destroyed path. The road was completely curved in, something big has made its way through here, and it did not seem friendly. A loud rumbling noise caughr them all off guard, and the jets would slow down.

Suki spotted something below, something rose pink and running, "RUN!" She was clutching her side, and her blades were damaged or completely torn off.

"Guys..." Choyoko said with a shakey voice, following Suki as she turned to her right. They yelped when a giant hole with razor sharp teeth and a long tongue snapped at them, making them scatter.

"Suki!" Deckerd exclaimed, letting Yuuta out and changing, "Boss! The command!"

"BRAVE UP!" The boy called, his badge blinking. In the next moment, J-Decker, Super build Tiger and Duke Fire lumbered off to take care of the beast. Gunmax studied the situation for a moment, then took off after them to help Chiyoko.

J-Decker picked up speed when seeing the beast go for Suki, then snatched her right out of the air before it could bite down.

It had visibly large and layered scales that were extremly tough and a square snout. It's horns were curved much like a ram's, and the eyes were small and yellow, glowing against the dark morning atmosphere. It was incredibly large in scale, and it's tail had a sinister looking spike at the end. It could only walk, as it's dragon features lacked big enough wings to fly.

"Look for weak spots!" J-Decker called out, letting go of Suki and allowing her to fly off. "Dig under it's scales! Where is Shadowmaru?"

"He went off looking for Golden Night!" Tiger called, firing rounds into the beast. It roared as he did so, and attempted to bite him, being too slow to achieve even getting close before he moved.

"It's size intervenes with its speed!" Duke Fire said, scanning it over.

"Use that as an advantage!" Gunmax yelled, escorting Chiyoko from the danger.

"He's right! Lets go!" Yuuta ordered.

"Yokai!" They all rushed for the beast, who roared with might as they advanced towards it.

**Wooo cliff hangers :D**


	15. Nobility is Cliche

**Title says it all, enjoy this chapter, unless you cry, then I guess you won't enjoy it. Unless you're tough, but that still ruins it xD**

Aleida was struggling to find cover, as her wounds were slowing her down. Her left knee joint had been dislocated and sparked painfully everytime she attempted to put pressure on it, and the deep gash that bled horrendously on her side was causing her to lose concious, slowly and painfully. She was leaking too much oil, and in this situation, she probably won't last much longer.

"Boss... where are you...?" She groaned, leaning against a bauilding in the rubble.

"Aleida! Get back to HQ! They'll have you fixed in no time!" Yuuta ordered.

"How can... how can i get back... without flight?" Aleida's voice got softer with each word. Yuuta started to get restless, trying to think of a way to keep her wounds from getting worse.

The beast's tail suddenly lashed out to hit the building above her, making it begin to crumble. She was too low on energy to even scream, so she instead just let it happen. A voice let out a battle cry as she was suddenly swiped out from the falling debris, being held close to Duke's chest.

"Duke...!" She murmured, her head lolling back and forth to finally rest on Duke's armor.

He just looked down at her, noticing the dimming in her eyes. "Does Aleida have a docking sequence?" His tone was clearly panicked, tryingto stop the oil flow.

"Oh yeah!" Yuuta dramatically pulled out an SD chip with codes on it, and sliped it into the badge's port, letting it scan for a few seconds. "Duke! Give her some oil!"

"How?!" He exclaimed, applying more pressure to her side.

"Channel it into her! You have a cord that acts like a gas pump on your side!"

"I do...?" Duke quickly felt his left side for something, then heard a small sound, as if a latch had opened and immediatly felt around the area. He managed to oull out a small black cord from his side, and studied it for a moment.

"Now plug it into her side!" Yuuta shouted, as if they were losing her for good.

Doing as told, Duke found a small port latch on her side and opened it, instantly putting the cord in. It clicked and he knew it was safe to let go as he spared oil for his team mate. Slowly, her eyes would come back to life as she heard Duke's voice calling her amidst the chaos.

"Duke!" She gasped, feeling her knee spark again. She gripped his chest as he dipped down to set her on the ground.

"Can you hold yourself up?" He asked, readying himself to disconnect the tube.

"I think so." She nodded, trying to keep pressure off her right. The bot felt the tube on her side and looked at it, "Duke... you're giving me oil...?"

"I kind of had to." He stated, stopping the flow and taking the cord back. "Hurry, before you leak to much oil again."

"That's the DukeI was told about." Aleida smiled softly then limped towards Yuuta, "Boss!"

The boy nodded and held out his badge, "BRAVE UP, FIGHTER-A!"

A large aircraft hovered over them as aleida built up the energy to jump high enough to dock. She changed into her helicopter and struggled not to flaunt as she connected to the body. The larger wings were on her back as a single jet thruster was inbetween them, her orsnge hair swirled in the dramatic wind like fire as she flexed her new, undamaged body. Her eyes were a brighter, almost white hue of blue as her weapons, flamethrowers, popped out of her forearms with a few spurts of flame.

"Fighter-A! Go help the others!" Yuuta demanded.

"On it!" She exclaimed, blasting off towards her team.

"Aleida!" Suki called, already in her battle form.

"Fighter-A!" The british mecha corrected, flying up next to her equal.

"Fighter-A, we need to lure it away from the city!" She yelled through the roars and gunfire.

"Got it!" The rose-pink and now orange mecha dove towards it, flamethrowers at the ready. "Hey ugly!" She tried provoking it further in order for it to aim it's attacks on her. When it's attention wouldn't turn to her, she instewd flew at it at an intense speed, letting flames burst from her arms once she got close enough. Fighter-A got it right in the eye, causing it to roar in pain and recoil from her.

After a moment of silence, the beast snorted and looked at her, it's left eye burnt to a crisp, then tried to bite her out of the air, missing her by a smidge. Fighter-A punched it in the nose hard, making it's head shoot back in pain. It roared, clearly in a blinded, half-literally, rage.

"That's it, follow the pretty red rose!" She mocked, starting slowly backward them flying away at full speed.

Roaring in rage, it began to charge, its size making up for it's strength as it lumbered through buildings, trying to get to the bot.

_"Fighter-A! What are you doing?!" _J-Deckerd called, slightly angered.

_"I have a plan!"_ She called back, zipping in between buildings.

But as soon as the chase started, her vision started to get blurry from the amount of gasoline she lost. It leaked through her armor, she could feel it seep down her frame. Grunting softly, she kept at it, applying pressure to the area without any luck.

Dizziness soon took over and she started bumping into buildings and slowed down, almost getting her foot bit by the beast.

A chain was thrown in and it hooked at the front of the mouth between its teeth, and pulled back, making it's head pull back painfully.

"Hey! 'A!" Sukurian, called down as she flew in beside her friend, "You look like you need a break!"

"I'm fine!" She growled, the lack of proper vision making her irritable.

"You'll run out of energy if you keep going like this!" Sukurian looked into her eyes with plea, and everythingseemed to pause for a moment.

Fighter-A studied her friend, or did through what she could see. Beginning to pant, her eyes started to flicker and her body dropping before she caught herself.

"Aleida!" Sukurian dove down just as her friend shut off, catching her just before the beast had locked her in his mouth. It roared, and Sukurian tried to get out of its range as it opened its mouth. It spurted out a hot magma-like flame at the two, catching Suki's foot and making her yowl in pain. Her thrusters shut off for a moment, making her tumble in the air and descend, landing on the roof top of a building hard.

It took a moment for them to stop sliding and for Su to sit up. "Sukurian! Aleid-AHH!" J-Decker called, getting thwaped by the ginormous tail as the almost dragon advanced around a building closer to them.

Suki looked at the limp body of Aleida, and scrambled over to it, shaking her lightly. "Aleida? Aleida! Wake up!" She begged, shaking her more intensely. _She'snotdeadshe'snotdeadshe'snotdead... _She thought dramatically.

"Sukurian! Take Fighter-A and get out of here!" J-Deckerd managed to say over the gun fire.

"No! I'm not leaving you guys!" Suki bellowed back, her voice sharp and serious with her demand. Looking back atthe body of Aleida, she decided to take a risky move.

Growling, she propped up Fighter-A's body on the a duct and kicmed the wall, getting her thrusters to work again. "Here I come, hell on claws!" She blasted off yet again, this time not to lure the beast away, but to get closer to it's body.

"Sukurian!" Super Build Tiger said with allhis voices as she flew by him.

"Don't try and stop me!" She scowled, taking a chain in her hand. Chiyoko flew right in front of her, making Suki stop for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The green jet yelled at her, "Do you wanna die?! Is that it?!"

"Move!" Suki shoved Chi from her path, continuing forward. She twirled the chain invher hand as the hook gleamed in the sunlight, making it all the more menacing. Bringing her arm back, the bot flung the chain at the beast's feet, wrapping it around and hooking at the ankle.

Silently cheering with success, Suki didn't notice J-Decker fly in and grab the chain in her hands, "Suki! Are you crazy?!" He roared at her.

"Let go! I know what I'm doing!" She hissed at him, taking the chain back.

"You'll die doing this! I can't let that happen to you!" He grabbed it back, but it was no use since it was connected to her forearm.

"Why not?! One sacrifice is for the good of many!" She growled, the expression in her eyes making him back down a little bit.

"Then let me do it!" He yanked the chain out again, pulling it from the roll in her arm.

"No! I won't let you!" Suki stopped the roll automatically, flying down closer towards it feet with J-Decker still holding onto the chain.

"If it means you get to live let me be the once to die! I promised, remember?!"

Sukurian looked at him, stopping and making him let go of the chain, "Who made it your duty to protect me?! I'm doing this to prove my worth!"

"Don't act that that! You're already worth it, to me!" J-Decker's words caused her to freeze, "Don't you see?! You meam so much to me! More than even I myself know! If you're hurt, my pain won't matter!"

"J-Decker..." Suli said whimsically, her eyes glittering with sudden sorrow. "No... if I'm worth it, then let me do what I must."

"How thick is that head of yours?!" He suddenly grabbed the sides of her head, making her look at him. "Or are you deaf?! I l- OOF!"

Sukurian kneed him in the groin, making him let go and holdhis manhood in pain. She flew under the beast and around its front leg, not pulling yet. It's tail lashed at a building and went right through it, breaking off it's center and making it teeter.

She wrapped its other hind leg and continued with the opposite foreleg, going back to it's tail to contain it. She dodn't know how much chain she used, but she knew that she still had a lot left, and managed to get to the snout before it ran out. "Try breathing fire now!" She snarled.

With a mighty roar, it tried to bite her, but she continued to pull on the chain. It charged and she led it away like a dog on a leash, but the building it had put off balance had begun to fall, making her fly faster with no luck. "J-DECKER! TIGER!"

"On it!" Ths two mechas blasted forward ad Suki tossed the chain at them as soon as the beast managed to get Suki half in his jaw.

"Pull!" She gasped, fighting with all her might to get free, but it was no use. The teeth that clamped to her midsection wouldn't budge, and she couldn't slip out, since it would result getting torn in half.

There was hesitation as J-Decker clutched the chain, staring right into Suki's eyes as she stared into his. "...Yo..kai..."

With a loud grunt, the two mechas pulled with all their might, tightening the tangled mess sas the beast's feet. Su braced herself when the chain around it's snout tightened, and it began to fall.

She let go, and just let it happen as it's teeth had gone through most of her armor, making her leak uncontrollably. It hurt, she'd admit, but it was for the sake of the others, and the city.

Was this really the end...?

The head was the last to hit the ground, and she lost all feeling in her bottom half as she guessed it was now no longer a part of her due to the impact.

"Sukurian!" J-Decker exclaimed, diving down at full speed towards her. She looked at him with dim eyes, unable to talk properly from being winded.

"J-D...eck...er..." She managed to choke out. Oil had begun to seep through her mask and down the side of her face, as well as her eyes and forehead.

"Suki! Its gonna be alright, just hang in there!" He rushed to her side and tried lifting the top jaw from her frame.

"The... bui-lding..." She whispered, turning her head to the unstable structure. A loud snap and creak of metal startled J-Decker, but he didn't move.

"No! I can't leave you to die!" He growled, bashing that the snout and making the beast growl louder.

"Go...!" She reached and gripped his hand for a second, letting go instantly as the warmth in her eyes died. He looked at her, wishing to stay, but would die with her. She wanted him alive.

"Su..." The building came tumbling down in pieces and J-Decker booked it at the last second, not looking back as the beast got buried with Suki in its jaws. It was dead, for the thrasing had stopped.

J-Decker didn't look back as he slowed down to meet the others. Duke Fire was carrying an unconcious Aleida in his arms, while Super Build Tiger's eyes glittered with worry.

"Sukurian...?" Chiyoko asked, hovering close to Gunmax's side. J-Decker choked out a partial sob, as he looked down. "No... no no it can't be!" Gunmax hugged-more like restraining- her before she could fly down to scower the wreckage.

Golden Night, who was now hovering next to Shadowmaru suddenly buried her face onto his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly in despair. He just looked shocked for a moment then hugged her back.

"Guys, head back to HQ, we're done here." Yuuta said solemnly as he put his badhe back inhis pocket. They all braved out, and Deckered changed into a police car, letting Yuuta sit in front. Duke mad sure that Aleida wasn't damaged more than she already was, then proceeded to walk her back to the ward. Shadowmaru flew close to Golden Night's side and Chiyoko flew at a low altitude next to Gunmax. The build team were closer than they ever were, for losing someone was a hard thing on everyone. Espscially on Deckerd, who didn't talk to Yuuta the entire ride.

Deckerd let Yuuta out and changed, kneeling down.

"Deckerd, I'm so sorry... I know she meant a lot to you." He softly spoke, looking up at him with huge blue eyes.

The robot sighed, standing again, "Yuuta, we've been friends for three years now, going to four. And you are still one of the people I care most about... But Suki," He flinched at the name, "Suki was a different feeling. I didn't want us to be friends, I wanted something more than that."

"You loved her." Yuuta murmured, making deckerd's amber eyes turn to him.

Another moment of silence, and Deckerd looked back down, "Yes, yes I loved her. With all my mechanical heart I loved her. She was the best thing to ever be manufactured. It hurts now, knowing that she's gone." He placed a hand over his chest, where his supposed heart was.

"I knew you would." Yuuta said with uncertainty.

A small confused him escaped Deckerd's mouth as he kneeled down again. "What? You..._ knew_?"

"Oh! Saejima's calling me, I need to go to his office, see you later!" The boy lied, running off into the building and leaving Deckerd sitting confused.

In the ward, Duke, the build team and Aleida were in their stations, getting work done on their injuries. The rose-pink bot was being refilled since the damage on her side was swiftly cut, leaving little problems. Her eyes flickered online and she coughed, groaning as she lurched forward clutching her chest.

"Agh!" She fell onto the ground, causing people to yell orders.

"Aleida!" Duke called, but it didn't affect her as she was clearly in more pain than before.

"Sukurian," She gasped, "What happened to Sukurian?!"

Everyone fell silent as they looked at her, but when she looked up at Duke, the sadness in his eyes said all too much.

"She's... she's dead...?"


	16. Grief

**OHHHH THE SADNESS, I CRI ERY TIM. Huehue, you know deaths can never be reversed. Right? RIIIIIGHT?**

Deckerd had spent the rest of the day in his room after his repairs, mourning and sitting on his bed. He had never felt fear as extreme as that, he was even calm when he died. Even when Yuuta was in danger, he was always calm. But for Suki... he panicked. He feared wanting to tell her that he loved her, what if she said that she didn't love him back? Whenever he came close, his tank twisted inside his body and shut him right up.

That kind of love he had never felt, for everytime he felt it, it was a mix of emotions. Excitement, care, worry... it was all there. He loved her. He _loved_ her, wirh everything he had. Now she was gone, buried in his own guilt. Her smile, her laughter, her eyes and her precious A.I. were just... gone...

No, there is always a glimmer of hope. He had his memory resurrected, so hopefully they can recover her, even if she didn't have amnesia.

He'll go to the wreckage and dig her up. Yeah, thats what he'll do. But right now he just wanted to curl up.

How pathetic. Curled up on his bed, giving everyone the silent treatment. He was practically crying over a girl. A girl he loved too dearly to lose... He was a cop for crying out loud! Serious face... nevermind. He curled their, hugging his pillow and wishing, _hoping_ that she'll be okay.

"Suki... I'm so sorry..." He mumbled, laying there like a helpless puppy.

In the ward, Aleida was shriveled up on the floor, moaning in pain uncontrollably. Her chest, her _heart_ hurt like hell. She didn't know what was causing it, but she wanted it to _stop_.

"What's wrong with her?!" Drillboy exclaimed, nothing but pure worry in his voice.

Aleida's blades flared out to the sides, knocking over all kinds of stuff. "Make it stop!" She squirmed.

"Do something Todou-san!" Duke ordered, watching helplessly from his station.

"It's a reflex is all. Its going to hurt for a while." The man said calmly, knowing all to well that this would happen.

"What is reflexing?! And when will it stooooop?!" Aleida nearly screamed, rolling to her side.

"Your heart. Suki and you shared a special bond, making you two alike. You're copies of eachother." He explained, working on McCrane's joints.

"Aghhhh!" She groaned in agony now, as the paingot more intense as it throbbed faster and sharper. Aleida smashed her fist into the ground, cracking the cement underneath.

"So there's nohing we can do about it..." McCrane said softly, making Dumpson nod.

"Waiting it out is gonna be hard for her." The red mecha said.

"Duke, you're done. Take Aleida to her room to rest." Todou was focused on the mecha he was fixing, but always had an eye on the others.

Duke was released and immediatly rushed to Aleida, trying to help her up. "Come on, let's get you to your living space." He spoke between her groans. She didn't resist, but the pain would cause her to lose focus on what she was doing, like standing.

Stumbling into Duke's arms, he made sure to keep her upright. Though he was surprised that the pain didn't make her cry, for it seemed like she was dying on the inside. Which she possibly was.

"Aleida, get a hold of yourself!" Duke shook her as she collapsed in the hallway.

"It huuurts! Agh! So much!" Her voice hitched as she stumbled again and this time took Duke down with her.

Shadowmaru and Chiyoko rushed out from the rucuss and paused, looking at the two. Duke was on top of Aleida, keeping himself up with his hands as she was trapped underneath, still wriggling in pain.

"Uhh... Duke? I didn't think you wer ethe abusive slash rape kind." Chiyoko was full on confused while Shadowmaru stayed quiet for him to explain himself.

The red and white mecha just shot a look of embarrassment up at them, his snow white cheeks warming to a bright red. "She dragged me down. She's in extreme pain from earlier." He finally got up and helped the woman to her feet, showing them that she was clutching her chest.

"Why is she in pain?" The ninja bot asked.

"Suki's... " Duke though about how to put the word 'death' in a less-harsh way, "...expiration, has severed a link they shared, or so Todou explained."

"A bond? You mean like Yuuta and Deckerd?" Shadowmaru tilted his head a little bit, like a dog asking for food.

"Sort of. Aleida is a copy of Suki, like I am of Deckerd,except this copy is like a twin, they feel eachother's souls. Or... so todou explained." Duke's gaze whirled to Aleida when she gasped, groaning again.

"Jesus, get her some cold oil, her insides will heat up if she keeps that up." Chiyoko studied the two, already shipping them.

"I was already on it." Duke pulled Aleida with him into the Decker room, passed the two who just shrugged at eachother. Aleida attrached the attention of Gunmax and Golden Night, of which whom looked terribly worried.

"What's up with her?" The biker asked, putting his feet up on his desk.

Duke only groaned softly, not wanting to explain it a second time.

"I'll explain later, right now it's my job getting her to her room." He quickly stated, wrapping one of Aleida's arms around his shoulders to better hold her up.

Golden Night walked up to aleida, backing up as they went forward, obviously asking questions that didn't get answered because of her pain.

Now, the door to the corridor with the living quarters was right next the the entrance of the Decker room, but the issues with Aleida's squirming delayed the mission.

"Aleida!" Duke grunted, frustrated with her childish behavior. Once they reached her room, Duke practically threw her on the bed. "Calm down!"

"You'd be like this too if it were you!" She lashed, turning onto her side and burying her face into the cushiony mass, muffling her agony.

"I won't ever be! I don't have strings attached to anyone but myself. I'm free." Duke's tone progressivly gone calmer and kinder.

He could see that she was trying to keep her signs of pain minimal, but her eyes glowed with a spark that was saddening to him. So, the mecha sighed and pulled up the chair from the desk in her room, sitting by the bed and puting his head on an elbow, "If the pain keeps you up, I'll be here."

Then he turnednto the charging machine and took the cord, studying it for a moment. Duke looked at Aleida, and reached over to brush the hair from her face. She was looking at him, at the cord, then back at him. It was hard to notice how her gaze shifted until she turned onto her other side, her back facing Duke.

The red and white mecha took the oppurtunity to plug in the cord, and evidently she began to squirm less and less until she was finally asleep.

"Thank goodness that is over." He murmured under his breath, settling his head in his arms atop the bed. It felt strange, how one day they were enemies, the next, they were good friends, as if nothing happened. Though he didn't complain, he sort of liked being friendly towards her, and liked it more when she was kind to him. It gave him a sense that he was wanted, needed around here, for any specific reason. He.. he felt _loved_.

Deckerd, on the other hand, felt lost. As time went by, he lay there in the same position as he was about an hour ago. Yuuta was worried for him, as he continuously called his badge but got no answer. He had sent some of the others to go check on him, but he wouldn't unlock his door to let anyone in.

They assumed he was never going to come out for a bit, so they decided to leave him alone, for now that is.

Deckerd sat up, elbows on his knees as he gripped his head. He couldn't delete that memory. He wanted so badly to forget. Maybe he could bash his head on a wall until he couldn'remember int anymore? No, he couldn't. Suki wouldn't want him to forget. Not ever.

The mecha choked out something that sounded like a loud sob, "Suki..." He couldn't help it. If your love died, wouldn't you cry? Deckerd wasn't sure of others, but he wanted to cry, real tears.

But then he realized something. The voices in his head were _judging_ him for his grief.

_Look at him, all emotional like a stupid kid!_

_Isn't it adorable? He thinks he's a cop!_

_Pssh, what a disfunctional heap of metal trash!_

Deckerd covered his ears, blocking out the taunting and the verbal abuse.

He didn't want this, he didn't want any of this! It was all pure pain, and he had to do something about it.

In the Decker room, Chiyoko stared at the papers in front of her, not intending to write on them or anything. Instead she looked at Suki's desk, which was neat and onky had her sketch book on it's sueface. Shr reached over to it and gently took it in her hand, opening it and flipping through pages.

She drew almost every memory, every event. The time they took on their first monster, the first patrol. The first evening with Deckerd even. Chiyoko teared up, and she could feel a gaze on her, one that belonged to a certain biker cop.

"Baby?" Gunmax murmured softly, not catching her attention as she was too emotionally engrossed in the art. His expression changed from hurt to sorrow. She wasn't gonna let go of her best friend, was she?

Chiyoko close the book and stared at the black cover, feeling something wet on her cheek. She slammed it on her desk and abruptly stood.

"Boss..." She began, practically hiding her face and the fact that she was crying, "...I'm turning in for the day."

Yuuta could feel her pain, and allowed her to take the rest of the day off. It was a big blownto the team, after they had promised to protect the girls as well as they protect them.

Suki protected Deckerd, she knew her mission. The guys couldn't lose their lives, it would be much harder for them to regain their previous personalities.

The green bot heard footsteps behind her as she neared her room, and she whirled around to see Gunmax, "The hell do you want?" She mumbled.

"To talk about it." He came off surprisingly cool, not in the usual asshole way that he was.

"I don't need to talk about it to anyone." The female bot opened the door to her room, letting it close behind her, but Gunmax slipped inside before it did.

"Chiyoko, don't act so stubborn, I know you're hurting. I know how it feels to lose a friend." He leaned on the wall, crossing his arms.

"This is different from a biking friend. This was a sister." Chiyoko turned her back to him, shrinking into a small shape.

"Related or not, it's painful, and it will sting for a while." Gunmax stood and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, massaging them for a second before turning her around. It made her relax for a moment.

But she didn't look up at him until he grabbed her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Baby, just take a deep breath-"

"Don't _baby _me. A _man_ wouldn't call his girl baby." Chiyoko gently grabbed his hands an pulled them away from his face.

"Well, then i guess I'm not a man." Gunmax smiled ever so softly,v wrapping her hands in his so that she couldn't escape. "Chiyoko, I just wanted to let you know, that if you ever fall down, I'll help you right back up." His cheeks would warm a little as he spoke.

And Chi blushed as well, staring at his large hands while listening. "Gunmax... I..."

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, surprising Gunmax. His eyes would show clear signs of surprise as they glittered under his shades. But then he felt were body hiccup, and realized that she was weeping. He then wrapped his arms aroung her sleek body and held her close, patting and rubbing her back, comforting her. "Sh... shh."

***evil laughter* No, I don't hate you guys. But I'm evil enough to do this to you! Huehue. **


	17. Strange Hardware (FIXED)

**I feel as if no one is reading the story anymore, all seems quiet xD**** but, thats none of my business.**

It was nearly Ten o' clock at night, and Shadowmaru was on the roof meditating. He blocked out every sound from the city and found a peaceful dimension of which he was free. Free from the criticism, free from reality, free from death itself.

He sat with his legs cross and hands clasped on his knees, eyes off and expression content. Shadowmaru was lost in zen, his mind had escaped his body and traveled far.

Golden Night silently leaped onto the rooftop, and looked at Shadowmaru, crouching like a feline since she didn't want to disturb him.

But she couldn't sleep, and figured that he would comfort her again. Though she really just wanted to be with him. Inching closer, she realized how content he was, and clearly deep in thought.

She carefully circled him like an animal hunting, stopping in front of him and studying his face. Her circuits were more powerful than his in spy sense, so her presence wouldn't be felt, for long anyways. She tilted her head, studying deeply into his empty eyes. Even in a practical sleep, his eyes were handsome and beautifully made. Golden Night had possibly gotten too close, because she could feel his breath on her lips. But it felt nice, relaxing, and she didn't move back. Opening her mouth to say something, she hesitated, not knowing what so say then closed it again. The mecha accidentally placed her hand on his leg and slipped, making him gasp as their faces crashed into each other.

For a moment, they paused to try and get some sense of what just happened. But when the dark purple and red mecha felt something warm pressing up against his mouth, and he formed an extremely deep blush that stained his face. They, they _kissed_ eachother! He was kissing her! KISSING her!

Golden Night quickly pushed him away from her, scrambling in the other direction, clearly startled.

"G...Golden Night..." Shadowmaru said, staring at her and studying her red face. She stood in a flash, hesitating to change then fly away. "Wait!" He reached out, but was to late in stopping her from leaving. "I... love you..."

She was long gone. Leaving him in the dust. He was tempted to fly after her, but something stopped him. Pure instinct, give her time from this embarrassment, and she'll return. **Embarrassment? **Besides everything else that had happened today, it was far from embarrassing. He had never realized it before, but a intensive heat had crept into his lower abdomen, making him extremely curious.

What he felt was something like escasty, passion, lust for her. But Shadowmaru was focused on the strange feeling near his lower regions, however. He'd never experienced it, let alone had been told about it. Maybe he should ask Todou? No, this felt like something he should keep to himself.

So without another thought, he quickly made his way back inside, finding his way through the dark hall into the empty Decker room. Though it was empty, he still felt little privacy with security cameras, so he continued to his own room, where there were no cameras or prying eyes of any sort. Shadowmaru sat on his bed and looked at the area that was still heated. A latch clicked and his cockpit windows hissed as they were released.

"Oh..." He breathed.

Golden Night landed on top of the tallest building she could see, sitting and leaning against a vent. She had just kissed Shadowmaru, on accident too. But the more she thouht about it, the more she regretted pulling away.

It was amazing, now that the memory played in her head, how his eyes stared into hers and sparkled for a moment. Oh those brilliant green eyes...

I'll go back, she thought. Why _did_ she run in the first place? She probably just felt insecure about it for the first minute, but came to realize what she had felt all along. _It was in her programing_.

Goldy then stood with confidence, holding her balled fists as if ready for a fight, then changed her form to fly off again.

Back in the Quarter Halls, Chiyoko stood at Shadowmaru's door, a concerned look on her face. Was he in pain? If you pressed up your ear against his door, the slightest sound of _moaning_ would reach you. She didn't feel tired, and she was going to get a canister of oil to help her. Come to think of it, didn't Gunmax do the exact same thing?

She decided to confront Gunmax, since he had been in his room all day. So being that she had no regards for whatever the hell he was doing, she forced open the biker's door and silently crept in towards his bed. He looked comfortable, but she wouldn't allow that as she turned off the charging machine. It let off a whir as it died and released the cable that was attached to the back of the mecha's head.

Gunmax began to stir then yawned, not fully rested, "What...? Chiyoko...? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Chiyoko leaned on his bed, her yellow eyes glowing brightly behind her visor.

"And what would that be?" He responded, sitting up on his elbows and gazing up at her tiredly.

"I think something's wrong with Shadowmaru. He locked himself in his room and is making noises."

"What... kind of noises?" Even though he knew, he just wanted to clarify his theory.

"Groaning? He sounds like he's in pain." She stood straight now, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, uh, thats the thing. All guys will uh... go through that at some point." He grew a tiny blush, trying to play it off.

"You're not telling me the truth." Chiyoko huffed, giving him a serious stare.

"Its partially the truth. I don't know how to tell you! Its a heat state, kind of like animals I guess." He shut up immediatly after that.

"S-so... out of all people... _Shadowmaru_ is the one to..." Chiyoko looked back at him, "Gunmax! You did it too?!" She took a step back.

"Well, yeah..." By this time, the biker had sat up fully, swinging his legs off the bed.

"But, why and how does it happen?" She asked, watching him stand up.

"Well for me? I saw something, some_one, _and well... it happened." He tried to lighten the mood with a chuckle.

"Wh... what does it feel like?" She asked, barely a whisper.

"Uh... w-well..." Now he had a real blush again, making Chi smirk. "Eheh... now you see, uhm..."

"Oh come on," She strode closer until the heat that came off Gunmax's armor bounced off hers. "You can tell lil'ol me, can't you?" Judging by how he acted, it was obiously something _private_.

"No... not really." He rumbled, beginning to fall into her spell.

"Please?" Putting a playful pout on her face, she pushed her torso up against his, making it get hotter in the room.

"Uh... uhh..." His voice would get softer as he was lost in her flawless beauty.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She further teased him, walking her fingers over his shoulder. Sometimes he needed a little _convincing_ in order to get what she wanted.

He didn't make anymore noises except for his lusty heavy breaths, hesitatnly placing his hands on her hips. She got him, if thats what she wanted.

"Chiyoko... I..." He whispered, before she tore away from him slowly.

"If you don't want to tell me, fine. No harm done." She grinned brightly at his blush. Even if it wasn't like him to be speechless, she adored it. "Urm, I can't sleep... and was wondering if I could uh ...spend the night with you?"

Gunmax was ever so slightly taken aback by the question, but relaxed and smirked, "Whatever you want, _baby_."

Still up and in his room, Deckerd was silent. He wasn't whimpering anymore, not curled up or even thinking for that matter. His systems just ran silently, crying for some rest as he didn't move. The mecha though suddenly stood, his orange eyes content yet empty.

He glided over to his door and opened it to let in new and quiet air. Only Chiyoko was up, who evidentally went back to her room once Deckerd looked outside. The coast was clear. The blue bot then silently jogged out into the hall, opening the door to the Decker room then the entrance.

It was probably the middle of the night, but he didn't care. Deckerd had one thing and one thing only on his mind. He was going to bring back the remnants of Suki. No matter the cost, he was going to bring back the light to his heart. For they didn't know how to move on, 3 years, he did not know how to move on from something that's dead. No, he wanted her back, to tell her how he felt, to be with her, hold her.

Changing into his police car form, he rolled onto the street and drove off in the direction of the wreckage.

Back with Duke, it was rather quiet in Aleida's room. He had been there for the past 4 hours, for the cord constantly disconnected from her head due to tossing and turning.

He made sure that she would get the rest she needed, she was however, in a lot of pain. Duke could relate, he constantly felt pain before she came along. The red and white mecha though, was beginning to shut down as he used up the rest of his power just watching his teammate. _Teammate_. Was there even such thing anymore? Everyone had fallen in love, and he could see it. And he could feel a twinge of himself falling as well. As much as he wanted to stay loyal to the team, there was one that he wanted to accept him more than anyone.

Duke looked at the mecha on her side, sighing softly. He suspected that she wouldn't move anymore, and stood from his seat. "Sleep well, Aleida." His voice was soft as he scanned her form one last time.

The mecha then left without another word, heading to his own quarters which were coincidentally on the other side of hers. Checking his internal time, he groaned softly, being that it was already 1:30 in the morning. Was it really necessary to stay with her? Probably. But he didn't want to see more pain today, given that death was enough.

He locked his door and sat on the bed, hesitating before shifting to lay down. His green eyes glowed brihtly against the darkness as he stared up at the ceiling for what felt like eternity. The power core that charged him whirred softly as it waited to be used beside him. Duke reached for the cord and plugged it into the back of his head, waiting for rest to take over. Thoughts scrambled to a halt in his mind, allowing a peaceful sleep to over come a blank mind where the first thing he knew, he was already awake.

The dream world, no matter how long a dream is, will always go by quickly. Fall asleep at 10, wake up at 7 and it felt like only seconds went by. It was strange of course, but it was human. Human... Duke was greatful for what he had, but wanted to try out being a _real_ human. See what they saw, feel what they feel. It would be amazing to experience it for at least a day. Being human coukdn't be _too_ hard, can it?

_VR waves..._ The topic that Todou spoke to Aleida about... could it really be... that she wanted to experience it that bad too?

**Bruh I'm starting to run out of ideas, but I have enough for like 6 more chapters until another break. Idk though, just keep hoping!**


	18. My Doll

**How did I make a miraculous come back with this story? Idk how I got the muse to write it after three months xD And HOLY HELL 1000 VIEWS?!**

Golden Night sat outside, the wilting blossom petals falling elegantly in the wind and over her armor. Her gold hair flowed softly inthe wind as she stared at the tree. Fall was by far the best season, and it was the perfect feeling of peace.

She had rid her mind of the previous events, and had no thoughts. As she did so, she also listened to calming music, to help her mind ease as it easily trails off of the main task.

It wasn't loud, but at a normal volume that was able to drown out the sounds of the city. Since she was in a public place as well, it would be hard to get her mind off the stares she recieved if she listened to the whispers and the gossip.

No one dared touch her, for her current state asked for no disturbances whatsoever. But she had forgotten to tell the others where she had gone. Which was a problem since she knew Shadowmaru was protective over her. But then again, Deckerd had been out all day, and caused for someone else to pick up Yuuta. Drillboy enthusiastically volunteered.

But it was none of Goldy's business at the moment, for she just wanted a day to relax. But the spftest sounds of an all too familiar sounding engine rang in her ears as she finally activated her eyes to look up and see a shape that she knew well.

Meanwhile, Shadowmaru was shifting uncomfortablly in his seat, constantly glancing at the door and perking his head at every sound.

"Are your doggy instincts kicking in?" Power Joe joked.

"No." 'Maru said subtly, making the power shovel shrug and continue watching his show.

Gunmax sat in his desk, feet up on its surface as he shined his weapon, secretivly looking at Chiyoko with a tiny smirk on his face. The night they had spent together was... _interesting_. Nothing extreme happened, but there was a bit of a comotion.

She had managed to sit on his lap at one point, facing him as he sat on his bed. It made his lower abdomem heat up again, but he couldn't do anything about it as he was too shy to around her. But after about a minute, he figured out that it was the mixed heat of hers too. But even she didn't do anything about it.

It was pleasant, and he really had wished he got more of out of it before she shut down from no rest. But he had the chance to prove that he loved her, possibly getting a free ticket to prove it a little bit more.

Chiyoko tried not to meet his gaze, but she did take a few glances. Whatever happened last night must've veen really enjoyable, because he woke up with that same smile. He had contsantly been sending her sensual sounding sounding messages, making her blush every five minutes. She could tell that he wanted her, very badly too.

But was it right? They were cops after all, and couldn't waste time on such things. But it was their decision after all, and there was no rule against it.

The door opened to reveal Duke who looked reasonably tired. Being that he was with Aleida for most of the duration of the night, he was forced to wake up when he wasn't fully charged.

But he slightly perked up upon seeing the rose-red mecha feeling better, making his way to his desk. Today there wasn't any paper work, but it didn't surprise him according to the fact that the Onitsumes were practically dead in activity. So he immediatly opened a book and began to read it.

As soon as things got quiet again, Golden Night burst into the Decker room, looking seriously alarmed. Shadowmaru shot out of his seat, but didn't walk towards her.

"Golden night, what's the matter, looks like you've seen a ghost." Chiyoko slowly rose, slowly starting towards her. The black and gold mecha looked up at the green jet, her yellow eyes filled with all kinds of fear. "He didn't... oh no he fucking didn't!" Her voice progressivly raised as she dashed out the door and down the hall towards the ward.

Aleida sprinted out after her, since something in her heart told her to do so. But the others would soon follow, according to how they reacted they assumed it was serious.

By the time they caught up to her, they found her on her knees once they turned the corner, what was left of Suki's corpse in front of her. Chiyoko was sobbing softly, for the image that she had never hoped to see again was right there, before her soul.

Deckerd stood next to it however, having no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"You crazy son of a-" Aleida stormed in, laying her eyes on the body and the happiness that she had ever felt crumbled.

"S...Sukurian...?" She whimpered.

Duke stopped behind her, mouth agape and speechless. He snapped out of it and stormed over to Deckerd, "Are you out of your mind?! What the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

He didn't speak, he only stared at the lifeless face, with eyes drained of feeling, leavingonly a numb thought. _I should have saved her..._

"Deckerd!" Duke hissed, his previous state showing. Again not another word, only the silence that hung like before. "Deckerd! Listen to me-" He went to punch him, but the blue mecha's hand grabbed his wrist and threw him on the ground.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have done it!" Deckerd snarled, surprising everyone except for the grieving newbies.

"What?! Bring back our dead?!" Duke growled loudly getting onhis feet and in his face. "You have emotionally scarred our new recruits!"

"You would have brought back Aleida if she would have perished! Don't tell me you wouldn't!"

Aleida looked up at him, tears filling her eyes as Duke looked back at her. She wouldn't cry if he said no, she was crying because of the scene she was witnessing.

"Of course I would. Anyone would!" Duke snapped after a moment of pondering.

"THEN WHY WOULD NO ONE ELSE VOLUNTEER TO RETRIEVE SUKI?!" Deckerd roared, leaving the room silent as he heaved angry hot breaths.

"...Deckerd...?" A new voice said softly behind them, and the mecha turned to see Yuuta, his facial expression changing instantly. "Why are you yelling?"

"Yuuta..!" He turned, taking a step back.

"Why is Suki's body here? I never told you to retireve it."

"_Her._ Retrieve _her_." He corrected him, looking down.

"Deckerd..." The boy mumbled, an apologetic look on his face. Deckerd threw air at the ground and stormed out of the room.

"None of you will under stand." He growled softly as he did. "Just fix her."

Chiyoko had completely broken down, and Gunmax wrapped his arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

Todou was already inspecting her head however, opening a small hatch to pull out a black box with Suki's A.I. It wasn't broken in the slightest, in fact, it looked almost brand new.

"Well at least something good has come out of today." He mumbled, putting it aside.

Aleida didn't look at Duke when he walked past her, but she could feel his pity gaze on her. She didn't want that, and only turned her head away from him further.

Her hazy blue gaze then lifted to the torso of her equal, still in her braved form.

It upset her deeply, to look at it.

But she kept staring, unable to look away as it sucked her into an abyss of sorrow. It was... _hideous_... Hideous how the inner tubing that acted like human intestines spilled out, how one of her arms were completely broken. How oil, still dripped from her insides. She wanted to throw up, but didn't contain the ability to do so.

Instead, she turned off the power in her eyes and managed to turn away, listening to the sobs of her teammate. It wasn't pleasant, but it proved that she loved her best friend dearly.

Gunmax didn't like hearing her cry, since he tried to stand her up. "Chiyoko, please stop crying..." She wouldn't listen to him, until he finally grabbed her bybthe shoulders, "Chiyoko. You have to be strong now. This isn't the Chi I know, get a hold of yourself! Suki wouldn't want you to cry, would she?" He scolded, trying to be kind but serious at the same time.

She felt like nothing but a pretty play thing around him, because he always never took her prescence seriously. But she didn't mind it, for he loved her, and she knew that now. A pretty play thing...

Back in the Decker room, the blue detective was getting shit from the others. And he was about to snap through his last layer.

"You're a mad man! Not only have you acted out in your own will, but you have scarred these girls for the rest of their lives!" Duke waved a finger in his face.

Dumpson held his fist up, "Even if you obviously loved her, it was foolish to do it!"

"You only say that because there's no one like _that_ to you!" Deckerd snarled, making Dumpson pause and resort to normal voice.

"Yes, there _is._" The red mecha glared at him.

"This is different." The blue mecha seemed to calm down a bit, then McCrane put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, have some oil to help cool down." He said with a comforting tone and handed him a canister, "We know you're hurting, but it doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. You're a police officer, your emotions have to be in check."

Deckerd sighed, taking the canister but not opening it. McCrane the pacifist, always knew how to calm the situation down. "Thanks."

The crane patted his shoulder once then let go, walking back over to his desk. Deckerd stood still for a moment, then turned to sit at his, placing the oil in the corner.

The tension in the air was so thick, Deckerd felt like he was choking, choking from a small mistake.

Gunmax walked in, holding Chiyoko who had seemingly calmed down. He would have cracked a lame or dry joke, but instead decided to keep his mouth shut from further upsetting her.

He offered to escort her to her room, but she refused against it, instead ripping herself away from his warmth to sit at her desk. It left Gunmax with a rather hurt look as his yellow eyes glinted softly from under his shades, but he coped with it, as he knww this state wouldn't last much longer.

Aleida and Golden Night were the last to arrive, but didn't pay their teammates any attention.

Shadowmaru was hoping to get at least a glance from Goldy, but was left with nothing and sulked silently. Duke was none the less sorry for Aleida's behalf. It was not easy, staring at the dead that you had once loved, but it was inevitable. Even if he had never really witnessed death, he had been careful around it for two years.

It was quiet in the room, abnormally quiet, and it made Golden Night want to tear her hair out. Even if she was a silent mecha, there always had to be a noise other than defeaning silence. So instead of staying for the rest of the day, she checked out early in order to get her thoughts straight.

In the ward, Todou hooked up Suki's A.I. to a device, to test something in advance. It took a little bit of programming, but the chip managed to recieve the data in order for it to work in the machine.

A screen beamed to life, and Todou silently cheered inside as it had worked. The A.I. chip pulsed slowly, as it was alive in the computer.

"Sukurian? Are you there? Can you hear me?" Todou asked through a microphone.

The sound of coding and geometrical shapes had formed an image on the screen, an image that was supposed to be of Suki. Except she had the proportions of a human woman, but textures had not been added, for she was only a grid of blue, orange and pink.

"Todou-kun...?" The voice was distorted, mkre digitalized, and the man sought to fix that quickly. "Where are you, I can't see you?"

"You're a program at the moment, don't panic." Todou typed codes and commands into the computer, and the image became clearer, she was no longer a mecha in the program, she was human.

"What are you doing to me..?" She asked with the slightest bit of fear.

"Configuring the program."

"_What_?"

"The virtual program. It will not affect you in any way, there is no need to fear."

"I am fearing it... it feels weird." Her programmed body faded over, applying clothing to the grid as her pink hair flowed out. Soon she was wearing a blue polixe uniform, her hair tying into a loose bun and a hat appearing over it.

"Now, sleep." Todou said calmly before everything went black for her. Next thing she knew, she was in the Decker room, having no memory of what happened in the unprogrammed world. She looked up to see huge desks, without anyone in them. _Up_... She though, then looked at her sling white-gloved hand.

"I'm..." Suki inspected it closer, then backed up, "...human..."

Her boots tapped on the floor as she turned and booked it out of the large room. "Deckerd! Deckerd!" She called, banging on his door with all her might. When no one answered, she rushed down to Chiyoko's room and bashed on her door,calling her name. She began to lose hope as she went from Aleida's to Golden Night's rooms.

"Anyone! Please!" Su collapsed on her knees in the middle of the halls, having tried every door. She felt hopeless, not knowing what happened, and how to reverse it.

Todou watched from the terminal, Saejima beside him, inspecting the woman that wad practically a projection.

"Seems well enough. Its ready." The comissioner said, nodding with approval before leaving to do his business. Todou smiled softly, then turned off the simulation. Making Suki's world swirl to black once again.


	19. Simulation

**I have been waiting SO LONG to write this chapter. Weeweewoo.**

Suki didn't know what had happened. Was it a dream? No... it felt too real. All the sights, the feelings, the smells, the sounds, it was all there, just how the Decker room had it. She was without form, thought, and her mind was simply wandering. Her blue eyes ached from how dark it was on the floor, and her hair got in them. Being a robot meant she couldn't feel the hair in her eyes, but she was a robot now, was she?

Human. Human. _Human_. Why was she a human? Of all things? She never thought about wanting to be human, but it felt strange.

"Deckerd...!" She finally screamed to the heavens, bashing a fist into the ground with tears in her eyes.

A grid appeared, and the woman looked up to see that everything was disappearing before her. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

Todou walked into the real Decker room, and addressed the group of police bots that were minding their own business.

"Today is a check up day. With all the previous battles with crooks we need to check up on the systems we didn't pay attention to before."

"But all seems fine?" Chiyoko stated in a questioning matter.

"You can't feel certain systems half the time you know. So it's best that you go have a check up.

Chiyoko huffed and stood up, "Alright." Golden Night scrambled to stack her papers neatly and put them on the side of her desk. Gunmax and Power Joe were already out the door, followed by McCrane and Shadowmaru. Dumpson put his dumbells away as he was using them, and went after the others. Duke stood and looked at who was left, then left himself.

"Golden Night, hurry up." Aleida said softly to the silent bot. Chiyoko just brushed past her and walked down the same trail as the others.

Eventually the gold and black mecha gave up and just threw the papers on the desk and hurried after Aleida, who had already reached the door.

Saejima stepped out from behind the door to Yuuta's desk, and acknowledged the yound officer of his prescence.

"Saejima-san, do they really need a check up?" The boy asked, putting his pencil down.

The Commissioner only grinned at him, "You'll see. I want you to go to the ward with Todou. No questions."

"O.. okay." Yuuta hesitantly got up and followed the other man.

Juuzo just stood there, however, after they left, seemingly studying the room. "What could be, if they really were human..."

Deckerd positioned himself in his stall, glancing at the table that held the body of Su, covered with a dark green sheet. He let off air through his nose and focused his attention on the wires that connected to his head.

They were inducing _sleep_? Was that necessary?

"Todou-san, do we really need to be shut down for this procedure?" The blue mecha tilted his head a little.

"The main check up is in the head, and knowing you, you've been quite stressed." Todou hit a switch, and almost instantly, Deckerd was lost in his dream world.

He didn't remember how he fell asleep, but he all of a sudden saw light. Nothing but white flooding his mind as he looked around. What was going on? Was he dying? No, he'd feel pain in his heart.

Duke, on the other hand, was the last out of all of them to be sleep induced, and he felt worried. What was this specifically for? Deep down, he knew it wasn't for what Todou claimed. Of course it woukdn't be to herm them, would it? Either way, he allowed himself to sleep, and fell into an almost endless dream of the vast white of nothing.

White, nothing but white for all of them. It confused them, scared them even. Yes, they were scared of death, for thats what they thought it was.

Todou had began typing away at the screen before him, glancing st Suki's A.I. before pressing a button to turn it on again. He tapped the keys and pulled the dials ro create grids in all but one's mind.

Deckerd was up first for the reprogram.

He was given an over averaged manly build that was preset for him, a police's uniform gridding over his new body. His face was fair, and had a sharp jawbone and fine lips. His eyes were amber, a light brown to give it the orange effect. Deckerd's hair was a semi-short brown, covered by a blue police hat with a gold seal of the Brave Police logo.

Duke was retrofitted immediatly after, having the same body build as his equal. The mecha was programmed to have black hair, despite his color scheme, with a red tint. He had piecing green eyes without a flaw and a fine face shape, making his face seem royaly built.

It seemed like hours went by, but Todou managed to finish reprogramming their brains. And one by one, he initiated the simulation.

Yuuta watched the images on the screen, and looked at Todou in confusion. "We never agreed to do this."

"They wanted it." The older man simply said, leaving the screen. "Lets give them time to figure out what's going on."

Meanwhile in the gridded world, Suki woke up again, startled and scared as she was laying on the floor.

"The hell?" A new voice mumbled behind her, deep and velvety. "Are you okay?" Suki then came to realize, that it was-

"...Deckerd?"

The man just gawked at her once she turned around, seeing her all too recognizable hue of eye color. And she justnstared at him, studying his handsome face before finally snapping out if it once he spoke.

"S-Suki?" He stammered, going over her features. She was _alive_, whether it be just her A.I. functioning or not,she was there, right in front of him.

The woman scrambled to her feet and rushed towards him, slamming into him for a hug, and he didn't hesitate to squeeze her back. He buried his face in her shoulder, lettinghis strong hands grip her back. She stuffed her face into his chest, holding him there and feeling his warmth.

"Suki, now that you're here, I wanted to tell you that I-" Deckerd was interupted by a loud thud and exclaim sounded from across the room.

"Watch it dumbass!" Chiyoko snarled at obviously Gunmax.

They stumbled out from behind a table and some how got entangled, falling in a heap, both yelping out. Gunmax managed to catch himself upward, appearing to have pinned Chiyoko to the ground by her wrists. He hesitated before smirking flirtatiously.

"Well well, aren't you as beautiful as ever?" His tone made the green haired woman blush, then shoved him off.

"Wow, even as a human you're an ass." She heaved, standing up and fixing her shades.

"Its who I am. Can't change me, baby." Gunmax was taller than her, but had less of a muscular build that Deckerd. His police uniform looked slightly unkempt, with his over jacket unbuttoned and his under shirt open at the top to reveal his smooth almost hairless chest with a chain around his neck. A white biker helmet with an antenna on one side gleamed brightly in the light of the room. His face was sleek and handsomly build with a bit of stubble on his jaw, and a single diamond earring pierced his left ear.

Chiyoko whoever, would be his perfect match if it were the fact that she was a jet. Her bangs fell carelessly over her shades and two silver hoops hung from her ears, giving her a stunning look. She had a pear shaped body, and the uniform rather complimented her look. The top however was slightly undone fromtheir misshap, and revealed a rather large amount of her cleavlage in which she didn't notice.

Gunmax, however, did, and couldn't stop glancing at her chest from behind his glasses.

"Listen pervert," Chiyoko hissed, waving a white gloved finger in his face, "Just because I showed you affection _that_ night, doesn't mean I'll let you do whatever with my body."

"You'll be asking for it one day, don't deny it." He retorted with a nasty smirk, making ths woman make a disgusted noise as she crossed her arms.

"Ahem." Deckerd mocked clearing his throat by holding a fist up to his mouth.

The two looked over and Chiyoko's eyes widened. "Suki...?"

"One and only." The police woman said, holdingout her arms as her best friend ran into her.

"You're _alive_!" She said, squeezing the life of of Suki.

"Yes," She groaned, "But, probably not for long."

"Oh, sorry." Chiyoko let her go and allowed her to breathe.

"Its alright." The slightly older woman shrugged, letting off a friendly smile.

"How are you here?" Gunmax asked, not trying to disrespect her.

"My Super A.I. wasn't damaged, I know that part, but I don't know how I got here either." Deckerd put a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"That's all that matters, you're alive, and we are glad." He spoke with a nod.

The door to the Decker room opened, and their attention turned to its general direction.

"What the bloody hell?" Duke said, looking up at the now ginormous desks. "Guys? Where are you?"

"Over here, Duke!" Deckerd called and waved him over once he was in sight.

The man jogged over to them, instantly recognizing who was who. "You're not all just holograms, right?" He asked, inspecting them.

Chiyoko walked up and punched him, causinghim to yelp out in surprise rather than pain.

"Nope, we're and you're real." She thenplaced her hands on her hips as Duke rubbed his arm.

"Welcome to the 'confused as hell' club Dukester." Gunmax said, amused.

"Where are the others?" Su asked, looking around for at least Aleida and Golden Night.

"Right here, well at least I am." Aleida's voice came from behind Suki, and she looked back to see the red-headed english woman leaning against the foot of a desk, looking sick.

Duke looked at her with concern, but didn't rush over as Suki already beat him to it. She held her equal up, helping her walk over to the group.

"Aleida, what's up with you?" Chiyoko asked.

"I don't know... agh, I just feel sick..." She heaved, scrunching her light blue eyes tightly closed.

"Lay day for a moment, here," Suki quickly unbuttoned her overcoat as she put Aleida on the floor, and bunched it up for a pillow. Deckerd tried not to pay attention to her exposed shoulders as she wore spaghetti straps.

Golden Night walked in, looking shaken from behind the group, the sound of her shoes catching their attention. She was much thinner than the others, having only hips as curves. Her free semi-short blond hair hung loosly over her eyes, having her bangs fade into black. Goldy was the most peculiar out them all, for her left eye was a redish-brown and her left was almost a yellow hazel. She was also possibly the shortest out of the women.

"Goldy, where are the others?" Chiyoko asked, and she shrugged, looking back at the door.

"You're going to have to use your mouth for words now, Goldy. We don't have mind radios, or whatever." Suki called over, checking Aleida's temperature. Night just shook her head vigorously, her hair flinging all over.

"Drillboy! Watch it!" Power Joe was heard growling at the young man.

"It wasn't my fault!" He whimpered.

"Power Joe, please calm down." McCrane walked through the entrance to the Decker room, followed by the rest of the build team. "We'll find an answer to this scenario soon enough."

"Or not at all." Gunmax murmured loud enough for them to hear.

"Guys, any ideas?" Dumpson asked. He had the most muscular build out of all of them, his overcoat nearly being tight on him. His eyes were a vibrant green as the rest of the four. He stood tall and ready, as if he were about to get into a fight with a macho man.

Power Joe and McCrane shared the same build, having slightly over average muscles yet different builds for faces. The three of them were nearly the same height, save for Drillboy who was their shoulder height. Power Joe had blonde spiked up hair, and McCrane was given jet black and kempt hair under his police hat.

The younger man had small features, in which gave his appearance the feel that he was 14 or 15. His hair was a dirty reddish-blonde, and his facial markings consisted of two team marks. But what was slightly amusing was how his police uniform looked a few sizes too big on him.

"Uhh..." Gunmax let off, spinning in a circle then shrugging. "They got me with this one."

"I feel like this is a dream." Chiyoko said softly.

"Yet we're all dreaming it. Just like a couple years ago, when we destroyed that mass." Duke stated.

"Only nothing triggered this." Suki said, standing. "What's the last thing you guys remember?"

"I was sitting at my desk." Deckerd said, focusing his eyes on her face.

"Same here." The others nodded in agreement, all but one.

"Where is Shadowmaru?" Chiyoko asked for Golden night, making the shorter woman perk up a slight.

"No clue, he's probably outside." Power Joe shrugged, nodding his head over in the direction of the door.

"Goldy, now's a good time to-..." Chiyoko trailed off, seeing Golden Night missing from the spot in which she had stood. "Welp."

"I'm guessing she went outside then." Suki shrugged, returning to her equal.

The group decided to look around the place for anything that was a clue about where they were. It felt stiff in this world, as if they truely were dreaming and couldn't move. Perhaps that was something.

**Waitin sO LONG.**


End file.
